BloW
by Rupert Fan
Summary: R/HR 100% and 4e ---*7mo año*--- Hermione se ha decidido a hablar.. pero es mas Facil decirlo que Hacerlo
1. El desecho

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I WaS DiFeReNt BecaUse i Used To Dream...  
  
But She PulLeD Me Down To The GRounD...   
  
NoW I'm NoT ThaT GirL AnyMoRe.   
  
&... I WanT Her BacK  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BloW  
  
La noche se apoderaba del lugar, y la Luna a lo lejos comenzaba brillar. Hermione esperaba impacieNte a su llegada, tratando de calmarse dando respiros tranquilos y prolongados. Sabia que su amistad era grande, y el cariño tan obvio que habia del uno al otro era inevitablemente visible. Pero ella tenia miedo... miedo de que esa amistad tan grandiosa y casi perfecta ( sin tomar en cuenta los desacuerdos y peleas que tenian casi a diario) se perdiera por lo que ella fuese a confesarle ese dia a Ron.  
  
viendo una silueta a lo lejos que se acercaba a ella, su nerviosismo crecio, y era obvio de quien se trataba... Era Ron que movia sus brazos al compaz de su caminar, con la cabeza gacha y perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sin percatarse de que Hermione lo veia con esa insistencia imparable. de pronto Ron levanto la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras en sus labios una sonrisa mutua se creaba. en unos cuantos pasos mas, Ron pudo llegar a donde Hermione se encontraba sentada y recargada contra un arbol, grande y viejo como los otros tantos arboles en los alrededores de Hogwarts.  
  
-HoLa- la saludo con su habitual sonrisa maliciosa que le mostraba cada vez que la veia. Hermione ya sentia que esa sonrisa era un tanto privada.. particular.. solo para ella. Pero lo habia atrapado sonriendole a otras chicas de aquella manera lo cual decepcionaba un tanto a Hermione. Pero de cualquier forma, Hermione no era todo libros y escuela, tenia corazon, sueños e ilusiones, y le gustaba levantarse el animo pensando que aquello era cierto. Que Ron reservaba aquella feliz mueca solo para ella.  
  
-Hola.. quieres sentarte?- le pregunto ella como si Ron hubiese apenas llegado a su Lugar y lo invitara a sentirse como en su casa.  
  
-Bueno... Tu Lugar es un tanto... al aire libre?- bromeo Ron sentandose a su lado y recargandose tambien contra el gruso tronco del arbol. - es agradable aqui fuera.. no hay frio... no hay calor... es como..estuvieramos en otoño… amo el otoño!!  
  
-Ron! estamos en otoño!- dijo hermione soltando una risita por lo distraido y confundido que Ron se veia -tal vez si leyeras mas libros...- pero Hermione no pudon terminar de hablar, por ke Ron habia puesto una de sus grandes manos en la boca de Hermione.  
  
-Esta bien Hermione... ya lo sabia... solo bromeaba- Ron retiro su mano de la boca de Hermione y se quedo contemplandola un rato, hasta que ella un poco incomoda por la situacion voltea a verlo y le sonrio neviosamente, Ron recorrio su mirada hacia otro punto inmediatamente. Hermione penso que era el momento de comenzar una nueva conversacion y con el miedo que la invadia no pudo hablar sobre lo que realmente queria, asi es que comenzo con algo menos vergonzoso.  
  
-Ron... me consideras tu amiga vdd?  
  
-Claro que si- contsto Ron enfocando de nuevo su mirada en ella- que clase de pregunta es esa?.. creo que lo eh demostrado no?  
  
-si.. claro.. pero deveras me consideras tu amiga? de VERDAD?- volvio a preguntar dandole un remarque muy notable a la ultima palabra.  
  
-Que pretendes con esas preguntas... ya te dije que si...  
  
-Pero... que tan amiga me consideras?  
  
-Hermione!?- comenzo Ron con una tono muy desesperado, pero Hermione hablo antes de que comenzara a reclamar.  
  
-Solo contesta Ron... no creo que te de tanto trabajo...- Ron asintio con la cabeza y se quedo en silencio por un gran rato que le parecio una eternidad a Hermione. por fin empezo a mover sus labios de modo extraño y pudo articular algunas palabras.  
  
-Eres... mi mejor amiga Herm... siempre lo seras- dijo Ron esforzando una pequeña sonrisa, que Hermione un poco decepcionada respondio. Despues de aquello sus animos de hablar sobre "el Tema" eran menores, asi es que uso el Plan B! en el cual usaria de pretexto lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo y sin que Ron sospechara nada regresarian a la sala comun.  
  
-Bien.. se esta poniendo oscuro aqui no crees?.. sera mejor que regresemos a la sala comun- dijo poniendose de Pie, pero la reaccion de Ron no fue para nada la que esperaba. En lugar de condordar con ella, solto un resoplido que llamo la atencion de Hermione y tuvo que voltear hacia el bajando la mirada. Ron se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una mirada de increddulidad. - que pasa?- prgunto Hermione temiendo lo que venia.  
  
-Para eso me citaste aqui? para preguntar si realmente eras mi amiga y despues comentar lo oscuro que estaba el lugar?- pregunto con un tono muy enojado que asusto a Hermione, pues por un momento su cerebro dejo de funcionar y no se le ocurria nada para contestar.   
  
-Bueno.. si no hubieras llegado tarde, habriamos tenido mas tiempo para hablar antes de que oscureciera- contesto hermione, pensando que no tendria respuesta de vuelta y dandole la espalda para dar un paso y comenzar su camino hacia el castillo, pero el la detuvo con sus palabras.  
  
-Llegue a tiempo! me dijisTe que nos vieramos aqui a las 8:00 y apenas son las 8:05!- le dijo señalando su reloj muggle con brusquedad. y despues alcanzandola dando grandes sancadas.  
  
-Pero creo que es suficiente platica.. si yo te invite a que hablaramos.. tambien puedo dar por terminada nuestra platica.. y eso es lo que acabo de hacer... ahora.. si no te molesta volvere a la sala comun donde todo es mas seguro y no tan oscuro- y con eso Hermione siguio su camino hacia el castillo. controlandose para no voltear hacia Ron que obviamente se habia quedado. Pero en poco tiempo despues, Hermione sintio como alguien se acercaba a ella corriendo y paro justo enseguida de ella. Con una mirada de reojo descubrio que en realidad si era Ron ( quien mas podia ser?) y en silencio siguieron su camino hacia la torre de gryffindor.  
  
al llegar a la torre, Ron dio la contraseña a la señora gorda la cual las dejo pasar a la habitacion donde habitualmente a esta hora se encontraban todos sus amigos y compañeros de casa, Pero en el momento en que tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones para 2 de la sala comun, Ron dio un salto.  
  
-Maldicion!  
  
-No maldigas Ron!- pero Ron nisiquiera lo voltio a ver  
  
-Estupido! estupido! estupid- se dijo a si mismo, mientras se golpeaba con la palma de la mano en la frente, Hermione simplemente lo vio con cara de susto y sin hablar- Harry me va a maTar!... tengo que irme- le dijo a Hermione y salio corriendo de la torre. Hermione aun sin comprender lo que pasaba, trato de consentrarse en sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento Hermione mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos algo confundida y dolida, sintio como alguien se tiraba junto a ella en el mismo sillon.  
  
-Parece que a mi hermano se le ha olvidado la practica hoy tambien no?  
  
-Practica?.. practica de...  
  
-Quidditch! Herm... para variar tu tambien estas en la luna! y parece que es contagioso.. crees que si paso mucho tiempo cerca de ti se me pegue?- pregunto Ginny en un tono chistoso, pero Hermione seguia entrada aun en sus pensamientos - Ey! Herm.. estas viva?  
  
-Claro.. solo pensaba que... ay un limite de faltas no? para el equipo!  
  
-si... y Creo que Ron ya ha sobre pasado el limite.. no dudo que en cualquier momento busquen un nuevo guardian.  
  
-No! no pueden hacer eso!... quiero decir que.. Harry es su mejor amigo.. no lo sacaria del equipo.. el sabe lo mucho que significa para Ron... ademas.. esta vez fue mi culpa!  
  
-Pues no lo ha demostrado cuñada!  
  
-Cuñada? por que me dices asi! te eh dicho miles de veces que entre Ron y Yo...  
  
-Estas paranoica y distraida... controlaT.. lo decia por Harry... es como casi tu hermano no?  
  
- ah.. si claro...- a esa respuesta Ginny solto una risita no planeada. y antes de que pudieran seguir hablando sobre cualquier otra cosa, el retrato se abrio, y el equipo de quidditch entro por el, al final venia Harry sosteniendo su nueva escoba en lo alto paar que no tocase el suelo y con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que detras de el venia Ron tratando de detenerlo para que lo oyese.. pero Harry no parecia muy interesado en la excusa de Ron.  
  
-Vamos Harry! no puedes hacer eso .. sabes que no podras encontrar otro guardian como yo!- al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Harry se detuvo en seco y se volvio hacia Ron.  
  
-Esa actitud no te ayudara en nada Ron!- dijo Harry en un tono maduro y muy serio, mientras la sonrisa de Ron se le borraba de la cara, despues Harry de una forma mas amistosa agrego -Lo siento amigo.. pero no puedo hacer nada por Ti... fue tu desicion- y con esto Harry desaparecio escaleras arriba, dejando a un Ron impresionado en medio de la sala comun.  
  
Hermione voltio hacia Ginny, y esta tenia ambas manos subre su boca demostrando lo impresionada que estaba, hermione no sabia que hacer.. simplemente se quedo ahi sentada viendo a Ron. hasta que el descargando su furia tomo lo primero que vio, que termino siendo un jarron que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas, para adorno y acompañado de un grito lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas a una de las paredes, silenciando a la sala comun. Ron sin hacer ni decir mas salio con su paso enojado de la sala comun.  
  
Hermione solo lo vio alejarse sin saber que hacer, sentia una gran pena por Ron, y lo peor era la culpabilidad que la invadia. Sabia que aquello habia sido un gran golpe para el chico al que queria con toda el alma, y no podia soportar el hecho de verlo sufrir de aquella manera. Tenia que hacer algo... Hablaria con Harry y le haria entender el gran error que estaba cometiendo, tal vez Hermione no fuera una experta en Quidditch, pero sabia que Ron era un exceLente guardian y Q su perdida podria dallar al equipo. Deseaban con toda el alma que la desicion de Harry solo hubiese sido por el enojo que lo invadia en ese momento... pero que cuando pensara mejor las cosas retomara una decisión.  
  
Llenandose de valor, Hermione subio las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de los chicos con el fin de tener una platica seria con Harry… Ginny quien trataba de detener a Hermione termino cansada de rogarle que se controlara y desistio de su intento por detenerla. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Hermione tomo un largo y hondo respiro y toco a la puerta. Rápidamente la voz al otro lado de la madera le dijo que pasara. Y ella sin pensarlo 2 veces lo hizo y se encontró con un Harry sin nada mas que una toalla alrededor de su cintura.  
  
-Oh! Lo siento Harry… creo que mejor vuelvo después…- le dijo un poco apenada y dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación  
  
-No.. herm.. esta bien… necesitas algo?  
  
-Si.. hablar contigo- dijo ella.. tratando de no levantar su vista del suelo.  
  
-y… sobre que?  
  
-Ron..- dijo ella aun apenada por la intromisión.  
  
-que sobre el?- pregunto un poco confundido y Hermione por poco no gritaba del coraje.. pues Harry pregunto aquello como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero pudop controlarse al final y calmandose pudo hablar.  
  
-Bueno.. estas seguro de que sacarlo del equipo fue lo correcto?  
  
-ah eso..- dijo Harry como si fuera cualquier tema natural. –Herm.. lo hice por el bien del equipo… tu sabes que quiero a Ron.. es mi mejor amigo después de todo… pero no puedo permitir que falte a todas y cada una de las practicas semanales… estamos muy cerca partido inicial.. y desde que entramos al colegio Ron apenas y a tocado unas 2 veces su escoba.  
  
-pero Harry.. tu sabes lo importante que es para Ron el Quidditch no puedes sacarlo.. además no encontraras otro guardia tan rápido..  
  
-Creeme Hermione.. ay chicos que practican mas que el! Y ni siquiera han jugado en un partido.. además si fuera tan importante para el no dejaría las practicas sin razón.. y por otro lado para mi es importante la copa! Es el ultimo año que estamos aquí Herm.. quiero cerrar con broche de oro  
  
-Si te entiendo Harry.. pero no deja las prácticas sin razón.. hoy fue mi culpa! Lo juro! – Harry soltó una risita sarcástica.  
  
-No trates de arreglar las cosas Herm.. que el solo arregle sus problemas.  
  
-Vamos Harry.. dale una oportunidad!  
  
-Lo siento Herm.. pero es hora de que comience a ser responsable con el quidditch... tu le pides que lo sea en la escuela. . yo exijo lo mismo en el quidditch..- Hermione al oir aquello se dio cuenta que en verdad Harry tenia la Razón.. ella siempre les insistía en que pusieran mas atención en clases y habia tenido una respuesta de parte de Harry.. mas no de Ron que seguia mas interesado en dormir que en poner atención a las clases de historia de la magia. Y aun con el peso que sentía por que el sufrimiento de Ron era su culpa.. salio de la habitación de chicos sin decir mas y apenas bajando a la sala común subió rumbo a su habitación a pensar en algo que pudiera reanimar a Ron.  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ho0La! como estan? yo aqui.. regrese de las grandes vacaciones que me tome.. y por fin que eh superado el trauma por mi ultimi Fic :'(... bueno.. este fic es mucho mas al estiLo de los inicios de Rupert Fan... =) ojala les guste y deverdad espero que me dejen sus reviews para que mE nimen a seguir adelanT =)  
  
Este fic va dedicado a Miyu WG... y a Jessi =) muchas gracias tambien a todos aquellos que me han apoyado desde que comenze a escribir =S jejeje y que nos han apoyado en el grupo: Ronnies Lovers United =) un saludo muy grande para a Angie Weasley que ha dado mucho de su parte para el avanze del Grupo =)  
  
Me da gusTo estar de vuelTa y porfavor... sinceramente Les pido sus reviews =)  
  
Los quiero0o!  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	2. Rumor

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Don't Be NiCe witH me...  
  
Be Nice BeCause oF Me   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BLoW  
  
Hermione sabia que era un poco tarde para bajar a desayunar, pero por mas que su parte razonable quisiera saltarse el desayuno e irse directamente a la biblioteca por mas libros, otra parte de ella le decia que deveria de ir al gran comedor para enterarse como estaba Ron antes de las clases. algo dentro de ella le decia que ese dia seria uno muuy largo y que tal vez la razon seria la falta de Ron a clases. Tal vez fingiria estar enfermo como siempre lo hacia cuando no tenia muchas ganas de enfrentar la clase doble de pociones y milagrosamente se curaba despues de ellas.  
  
al entrar al granc omedor sintio un ambiente extraño... en el momento en que habia cruzado la puerta, sus compañeros de Gryffindor se habian quedado en puro silencio, sin darle mucha importancia se hizo camino hacia donde habia localizado la negra cabellera de Harry. ahi el picaba con mal humor su comida y apenas cuando Hermione se sento a su lado tiro el tenedor y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
-Pasa algo? la Gente esta extraña el dia de hoy- comento Hermione viendo como la mayoria de las miradas de los de Gryffindor estaban sobre ellos.  
  
-Ron se acaba de ir- dijo harry, y en el momento en que pronuncio su nombre el corazon de Hermione comenzo a latir con mas rapidez.  
  
-No es un poco temprano para que haya ido a clases? no es tipico de Ron- dijo hermione tratando de sonar un poco confusa y como si no supiera que algo malo habia pasado.  
  
-No Hermione*- comenzo Harry un tanto exasperado -dudo que Ron vaya a clases hoy! discutimos y ciertamente no tengo que darle explicaciones- Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta por la forma en que habia contestado Harry, y mentalmente se quejo pues esto le recordaba a la tonta pelea que habia tenido en en 4to curso... habia sido duro para los 3. viendo la impresion en la cara de Hermione, Harry rapidamente agrego -lo siento Herm... no quise portarme asi contigo... es solo que Ron...  
  
-Ron quee? dime...- lo animo Hermione esperando que le dijera que Ron habia tenido otro de sus enojos por lo del equipo -Trata de convencerte de volver al equipo?- Harry simplemente nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Nisiquiera menciono a las escobas- comento Harry y se quedo callado de nuevo.  
  
-Entonces que es? sabes? me estas desesperando...  
  
-Es que es grave Herm.. esto tambien te influye... es algo fuerTe..  
  
-Podrias decirlo de una vez por todas o tendre que averiguarlo por mi sola..  
  
-No te sera dificil.. todos en Gryffindor hablan de eso...- Hermione lo vio confusa y despues sin pensarlo mas se levanto de su asiento y fue en busca de Ginny.. sabia que ella le diria le verdad, e ignorando los gritos de Harry.. Hermione salio del gran comedor con rumbo al salon de historia de la magia donde sabia que encontraria a Ginny.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Al llegar a la aula de historia de l a magia, diviso a Ginny no muy lejos de la entrada y en el momento en que la chica pelirroja la vio tambien corrio hasta ella con una cara de preocupacion enorme. ahora hermione comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad, que tan malo podria ser para tener a todos los de Gryffindor de aquella manera?  
  
-Herm! gracias a Dios! espero que no hayas escuchado esa estupides!- le dijo Ginny tomandola de un brazo y jalandola hacia el aula vacia.  
  
-Por eso estoy aqui Ginny.. necesito saber que es lo que paso!!! Harry no pudo.. o mejor dicho no quizo decirmelo  
  
-si yo fuera el.. tampoco tendria el valor para decirTelo  
  
-Ginny, tus comentarios no me ayudan de nada.. me estoy preocupando aun mas- le dijo hermione sacudiendola un poco por la desesperacion que la invadia... todvaia no podia pensar que podria hacer enojar a Ron con Harry y dejar tan impactados a todos en la casa.  
  
-Esta bien Herm.. pero de verdad es una tonteria... o eso espero...- lo ultimo Ginny lo dijo casi como un ruego. yd espues jalo una silla para Hermione y le indico que se sentara- necesitaras sentarte- Hermione la obedecio y despues cruzada de piernas y brazos espero unos momentos hasta que Ginny estuviera lista para hablar... con un ultimo respiro comenzo. - ayer... cuando subiste a hablar con Harry... solo hablaste con el verdad?  
  
-Claro que si! que mas esperabas que hiciera?- Ginny asintio con la cabeza dandole la razon y se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Un chico de 5to curso... es algo dificil...  
  
-Ginny!!!!!- reclamo Hermione y su "cuñada" asintio de nuevo paar seguir con la historia.  
  
-Cuando saliste de la habitacion de Harry, un chico de 5to curso estaba afuera a punto de tocar la puerta... pero... segun su version... estabas tan sorprendida, sonrojada y exhausta que no te diste cuenta de su presencia ahi... tu lo viste Herm?- hermione nego averlo visto y le pidio que siguiera contando -Bueno... el chico entro al cuarto de Harry y se encontro con un harry con nada de ropa mas que... una toalla... entonces...- Ginny se paro en ese punto de la conversacion y hermione no tuvo que escuchar mas, se puso de pie con una de sus manos en su boca y con la otra deteniendose de la silla.  
  
-Dios mio!!!!- en ese momento a hermione no le importo lo que pensaran los demas de ella... su primer pensamiento fue: Ron! y ahora entendia por que las miradas asustadas y el Harry incapaz de hablar sobre el tema.  
  
-Yo tambien me impacte cuando me dijeron eso... pero tu nunca....  
  
-Por supuesto que No!!! jamas eh visto a Harry como algo mas que un amigo!.. esto no me puede estar pasando!!! dime.. que dijo exactamente el chico???  
  
-Q por el estado en que se encontraban (ambos) era obvio lo que habian estado haciendo en esa habitacion... obviamente los de 7mo curso pensaron que era algo imposible... y tal vez mis amigas tambien lo dudan... pero parece que los demas creyeron esa barbaridad...  
  
-Q mas daaan ellos, Ginny! Ron!!!! Ginny... Ron lo creyo?- le pregunto Hermione a ginny tomandola de los 2 brazos y de nuevo sacudiendola un poco por la frustracion que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.  
  
-Hasta lo que vi hoy en el desayuno... parece que si! acuso a Harry de averlo sacado del equipo para deshacerse de el toda la tarde y poder estar contigo a solas en la habitacion... despues comenzo a decir peores tonterias y Harry lo golpeo... salio rojo de furia del gran comedor y no lo eh visto desde entonces...- Hermione habrai querido preguntar mas cosas y saber exactamente como estuvo toda la pelea en el gran salon, pero el profesor binns entro por la pared en ese momento al mismo tiempo en que una avalancha de estudiantes de 6to curso entraban por la puerta del salon. Hermione recordo que ella tambien tenia clases y tuvo que desaparecer de ahi.  
  
Corrio lo mas que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde... no llevaba consigo su mochila descuidadamente la habia dejado en el aula de historia de la magia y de seguro Snape le restaria minimo 20 puntos a Gryffindor por su tan tarde llegada.. asi es que decidio esperar en la sala comun hasta que faltaran 20 minutos para la siguiente clase. y asi lo hizo... camino un poco perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta la salaa comun de gryffindor y sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo le habia tomado... se dio cuenta de su llegada hasta que la señora gorda le hablo. al entrar se tumbo en uno de los sillones y de nuevo se perdio en sus pensamientos.  
  
Q pensaria Ron? la odiaria? pensaria que era una Mujer fatal? se odiaba a su misma por no haber salido de esa habitacion antes! pero harry habia tenido la culpa.. el dijo que no habia problema y... "bien! ahora estoy culpando a otras personas por mis errores! no devi de subir a su cuarto!" Hermione se castigaba a si misma mentalmenTe, cuando un golpe en una de las habitaciones la hizo volver a la vida. un poco asustada se levanto y camino hacia las escalera para averiguar con exactitud de donde venia el constante golpeteo y descubrio que provenia de la habitacion de los chicos de 7mo curso. Ella sin pensarlo se subio al primer escalon, pero rapidamente volvio a bajarlo. No podia subir... no podia cometer el mismo error de la noche anterior... Pero por una parte... no habia nadie en la sala comun.. nadie se enteraria... hermione trato de convenserse a si mismas de que no habia peligro de que alguien la viera.. ademas lo mas probable es que fueran los elfos domesticos que hacian el aseo... pero si lo pensaba bien no sonaban como golpeteos de pequeños elfos... tenia que averiguar. Y armandose de valor subio las escaleras hasta la habitacion. cuando estaba frente a la puerta lo penso de nuevo. Pero ahora un nuevo golpe contra la pared se escucho y fue lo que convencio a Hermione de que entrara a ver que era lo que provocana aquello.  
  
al momento de abrir la puerta, no pudo ver nada desde donde se encontraba parada por lo que tuvo que entrar a un mas para poder decubrir que era lo que pasaba... Fue muy grande su impresion cuando encontro a un Ron con una de sus manos sobre la pared tratando de sostenerse, y en se momento con la mano que el quedaba libre, tomo fuerza y golpeo la pared y ahora un grito de dolor salio de su boca, mientras un "crack" acompañaba su dolor.  
  
Hermione corrio hacia el, consiente de que tal vez con el enojo que llevaba adentro la golpera tambien a ella... pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Cuando Ron estaba a punto de Dar otro golpe, Hermione le tomo el brazo y el volteo hacia ella con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
-Ron!- dijo Hermione en algo que sono casi como un murmullo, y tomo a Ron por la muñeca de su mano derecha para ver su mano llena de raspones y sangre. Hermione quizo tocarla, curarla con sus propias manos.. pero sabia que era imposible. en cambio vio a Ron a los ojos y noto todo el dolor que tenia dentro de el. y comenzo a llenarse de tristeza ella por igual. y sin resistirlo con el brazo que no tenia sujeto a Hermione lo rodeo por el cuello, jalandolo hacia ella para darle un abrazo de consuelo. Ron rapidamente se alejo de ella y arranco su mano de la de Hermione.  
  
-quiero estar solo Hermione...  
  
-pero Ron!!! si sigues asi vas a terminar matandote!  
  
-Para lo que me importa- agrego Ron, alejandose de donde estaba parado para tirarse en la cama, con su mano fracturada sobre su pecho y conteniendo las lagrimas de dolor tanto fisico como mental. Hermione lo siguio y se sento en la orilla de la cama, y cuidadosamente alargo uno de sus brazos para poder tomar de nuevo a Ron por la muñeca de la mano que tenia fracturada, pero el la alejo por segunda vez.  
  
-Quiero curarte.. ponerte una venda... algo?- pregunto Hermione sintio sus ojos llenase de lagrimas por el dolor de ser rechazada por Ron. Ron quizo acomodarse en la cama, recargandose en sus 2 manos, pero el dolor no le permitio siquiera rozar la cama con su mano derecha y lo hizo caerse de lado. hermione aprovecho ese momento y tomo su muñeca y sacando la varita, le puso vendas alrededor de su mano. Ron quizo deshacerse de las vendas, pero Hermione las aseguro con otro hechizo para que no pudiera hacerlo. -No podras quitartelas hasta que vayas a ver a la enfermera... puede hacerte daño...  
  
-No me importa!- comento Ron y eso desquicio a Hermione.  
  
-Escucha Ron! siento mucho aver sido la causante de que te sacaran del equipo! pero no hay nada que hacer! hable con Harry y el tiene la razon! eres inmaduro e irresponsable!! necesitas poner mas dedicacion.. por lo menos a lo que te gusta!!! y ok!!! si quieres hacerte daño a ti misma hasta la muerte! entonces es tu problemaaa!!! tanto Harry como yo estamos cansados de tu necedad!!!- y se levanto de la cama, mientras Ron se quedaba en silencio.  
  
Hermione haciendo su camino a la puerta no pudo evitar voltear hacia la cama una ultima vez antes de salir por la puerta, y descubrio a un Ron dandole la espalda mientras estaba acostado sobre su cama. Hermione repentinamente se sintio mal por haberle dicho aquello y regreso a su cama. Sentandose de nuevo en su cama, pero esta vez mucho mas cerca, hermione levanto una de sus manos para poder acariciar la cara de Ron, y apenas Roso una de sus mejillas el movio su cabeza para deshacerse del contacto con Hermione.  
  
-Ron.. Lo siento- dijo Hermione acercando su cabeza a su oido y susurrando aquello. Puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo sano de Ron para acariciarlo, pero apenas Hermione comenzaba a mover su mano, Ron movio tambien el brazo para que no lo tocara mas. Entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje, hermione salio de la habitacion, sin el minimo animo de soportar una clase con snape. Pero not uvo mas remedio que hacerlo, y como lo habia pensado, Snape resto puntos a Gryffindor por que Hermione no tenia un justificante de enfermeria, lo cual puso feliz a los de slytherin y aun de peor humor a Hermione.  
  
El resto del dia no hizo que el hunor de Hermione mejorara.. si no todo lo contrario, cuando hiva de un salon a otro tenia que toparse con las miradas de miedo que sus compañeros de casa de otros cursos los veian a ella y a Harry, y aun cuando Harry trataba de darle humor al momento, ella no tenia muchas ganas de reir o seguir la corriente, asi es que le basto con estar volteando a la puerta durante todas las clases esperando a que en un momento u otro Ron entrara por ella y sentara en su habitual asiento junto a Harry. pero nunca paso.  
  
Al llegar a la sala comun, Harry fue a uno de los sillones, y Hermione se unio a Ginny que se encontraba haciendo su tarea en una de las mesas. rapidamente Ginny la recivio con una sonrisa y despues su mirada fue en la busca de Harry. Hermione le señalo a donde estaba con su mirada clavada en el suelo de piedra.  
  
-Le pego duro no?- pregunto Ginny a Hermione y ella asintio con la cabeza -pobre de mi Harry... ojala pudiera consolarlo- comento Ginny y hermione sonrio por el modo en que Ginny veia con tanto amor a Harry.  
  
-Podrias hacerlo...  
  
-No no puedo... mira el chico que comenzo el rumor... esta hablando con el- Hermione volteo ghacai donde Harry se encontraba y efectivamente un chico del cual no sabia su nombre pero si habia visto en la saal comun, estaba con el hablando, y en segundos una sonrisa en la cara de Harry aparecio y despues le dio la mano al chico, que Feliz de la vida se alejo para reunirse con sus amigos al otro lado de la sala comun. Unos momentos despues, el chico se subio a una de las mesas y llamo la atencion de toda la sala comun. Hermione sonrio a la nada...  
  
-Bien! quiero.. pedir disculpas a Harry y a Hermione por haber saltado a conclusiones tan... digamos graves... todos sabemos que no son mas que amigos... y bueno... solo quiero aclarar que fue un error- el chico mas rojo que un tomate bajo de la mesa y se unio de nuevo con sus amigos y el sonico habitual de la sala comun, volvio a surgir. Hermione se alegro completamente al saber que ya nadie pensaria que habia algo entre ella y Harry, y sin querer, tal vez por sostumbre, volteo hacia el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos de 7mo. y ahi.. recargado contra la pared se encontraba Ron, con una media sonrisa en su cara y mirando justo hacia Hermione. Ella se sonrojo y le mando una sonrisa de vuelta.  
  
Acto seguido, Ron camino hasta donde Harry ahor aplaticaba animadamente con Neville. Hermione vio como Neville se hiba del lugar y harry y Ron platicaban seriamente. despues... Harry se puso de pie y le dio un golpesito en el hombro a Ron en son amistoso, Ron sonrio y de nuevo su mirada se cruzo con la de Hermione. y e ntonces comenzo a caminar hacia Hermione, y ellaagacho la mirada imadiatamente intentando parecer que estaba muy interesada en lo que Ginny escribia como tarea, aunque en realidad solo hacia garabatos en su pergamino.  
  
Despues Ron tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaba enseguida de Hermione.  
  
-Gracias por las vendas- comento y Hermione solo sonrio sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver, y sin esperarlo, sintio los labios de Ron sobre su mejilla. No tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar, y cuando volteo hacia su lado, Ron ya estaba de pie -voy a la enfermeria- le dijo Sonriendo y señalando su mano bendada.. despues de eso ya no dijo mas y salio de la sala comun.  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ho0ola! como estan? bueno aqui esta e segundo capitulo, que aun cuando no tuve muchos reviews va con mucho cariño para los que leyeron y dejaron review! =) muchisimas thanks =)   
  
Bueno.. el capitulo va dedicado para: Miyu WG ( ke raro no?) y paar Jessi weasley.. =)  
  
Les pido porfavor que me dejen un review =) ya se un buen o malo comentario.. me interesa saber que e slo que le sinteresa.. que les gusto o que no de mi historia.. asi es que no sean malos.. ademas no es tan dificil o si? =)  
  
Bueno.. cuidense mucho...  
  
Los quiero0o a Todo0os  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~   
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	3. EscaPe

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"En La Advercidad Una PersoNa eS saLvaDa Por La EspeRanza"   
  
MenanDeR  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BloW  
  
Muy bien, aqui se encontraba, tranquila, respirando y sobre todo actuando como si se sintiera como cualquier otro dia. No era dificil, no como ella pensaba que lo seria. Pero tal vez no era dificil por que el no habia entrado aun al Gran comedor. Aquella mañana Hermione se habia levantado con un recuerdo fantastico en su mente, el dia anterior Ron le habia besado la mejilla, y aquello la hacia sentir la mujer con mas suerte en todo howgarts. y bueno, a las 5 de la mañana cuando ya no podia dormir mas, habia decidido adelantarseles a Ron y a Harry y encontarse con ellos en el desayuno. Se habia repetido una y otra vez que necesitaab comportarse normal, dandole a entender a Ron que no se moria por recibir otro pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero a l a vez haciendose ver un poco interesada en el asunto. Como cualquier chica, Hermione tenia hormonas y el hecho de pensar en que esos labios delgados y suevez colapsaran contra la piel rosada de su mejilla la hacia sentirse en las nubes.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo desde que Hermione habia comenzado a devorar su desayuno cuando Harry y Ron entraron en el gran salon con sus caras soñolientas y sus pies siendo arrastrados por el poco animodo que tenian por estar ahi a esa hora de la mañana, parecia que aun despues de 6 años de hacer aquello todos los dias, no eran capaces de acostumbrarse. Harry como siempre con su cabello alborotado tomo asiento en el lugar justo enseguida de ella, mientras una chica de cuarto ocupada el lugar a su otro lado. Hermione esperando recibir un "buenos dias" de ambos, se quedo con el deseo, pues ninguno de los dos parecia muy deseosos de saludarla, y cuando Hermione voltio a ver a Ron con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encontro con una Ron con su mirada muy lejos de la suya y sin ninguna sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello desanimo un poco a Hermione y volvio a su desayuno.  
  
-Cual es la primera clase?- pregunto Harry, haciendose de unas tiras de tocino, el cual le causo un gran problema con la chica de enfrente pues se peleaban por los ultimos trozos.  
  
-Pociones- afirmo Hermione entre cada sorbo que tomaba de su jugo de calabaza.  
  
-Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba- gruño Harry y despues siguio- deverdad! les gusta hacernos sufrir? ayer tuvimos pociones dobles en las primeras horas, tenemos que sufrir esto de nuevo?  
  
-Tendras que acostumbrarte Harry, asi sera todo el año  
  
- Herm... gracias por recordarLo... ahora si que sere feliz- dijo harry dandole a hermione la sonrisa mas falsa que podia darle, Hermione se limito a soltar una pequeña sonrisa, pues estaaba un tanto preocupada de la situacion por la que estaba pasando.  
  
La noche anterior Ron le habia dado un beso en la mejilla, que podia significar? nadie lo sabia, solo el... y no era como si Hermione fuera tan valiente como para llegar con Ron y como si se tratara de una platica casual preguntar "disculpa Ron, pero el beso que me diste ayer significo algo mas que amistad?" claro que no. Por eso era el chico que el gustaba, por que no era capaz de hablar con claridad cuando se trataba de hablar de sus sentimientos hacia el, y mucho menos hablar de ellos con el!. de cualquier forma, si Ron hubiera querido que Hermione captara la idirecta, ese dia por la mañana tambien se hubiera comportado de una manera especial, talvez.. coquetear? un poco.. pero no!! no habia señal de vida o se podria decir de amor? de parte de Ron hacia ella.  
  
Hermione miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que solo f altaban 20 minutos para que la clase comenzara y habia dejado sus cosas en la sala comun. Tal vez aquello habai sido algo asi como el plan B, por si as cosas no pasaban como ella pensaba, diria que hiba a la sala comun por sus cosas y tal vez hasta se quedaria ahi . Pero no tenia muchas ganas de faltar a otra clase de pociones, y no podia creer que el hecho de que le gustase Ron influyera en sus carrera academica. Ella no era esa clase de chicas que dejaba que su corazon roto y pisoteado por el chico se metiera en las demas cosas de su vida. No era como si Ron fuera lo unico importante. habia otras cosas que la podian mantener ocupada y sin pensar en Ron.   
  
Tomando un ultimo sorbo de su jugo, Hermione se puso de pie, y sin importarle la mirada interrogatoria de Harry, se alejo de ahi, sin sikiera mirar hacia Ron. Si el queria hacerse el intersante... ella tambien lo haria, y tal vez despues se arrepenteria, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba por el momento. Hermione hizo su camino a la sala comun, y durante el tiempo ke tardo en llegar se dio cuenta que era simplemente una perdida de tiempo tratar de pensar en otra cosa pues todo terminaba en una palabra de 3 letras: Ron. Hasta pensar en Myrtle la llorona la llevaba a Ron, era como si estuviera enamorada de el. solo que no se habia dado cuenta. y la situacion la ponia un poco asustada. Tal vez despues de todo Ron si fuera el centro de su mundo, o mejor dicho, Ron si era su mundo. y no es que no supiera con anterioridad que lo queria demasiado, pero jamas penso que a tan tempra edad pudiera ser capaz de tener amor, como una de sus palabras mas importantes, y ahi estaba, no lo habia planeado. como siempre penso que seria. ni siquiera lo habia pensado, vino sola, junto con la palabra de 3 letras.  
  
Despues de recoger sus cosas en la sala comun y al llegar a la mazmorra de pociones, Hermione tomo su habitual lugar, con Harry y Ron, que ya se encontraban ahi. la clase no fue diferente a las demas. aunque desde el punto de vista deHermione en aquella clase habia aprendido mas que en t odas las clases de pociones que habai tenido en lo que llevaba del curso, juntas. Tal vez era por la razon que ahora ponia todo de su parte por poner atencion y no desviarse a otras cosas menos productivas. y asi fueron todas las demas clases hasta la hora de la comida. de nuevo, tuvo que detener esos pensamientos que la hacia odiar a Ron. es que acaso no pensaba hablar frente a ella?  
  
De vez en cuando escuchaba que le murmuraba algo a Harry, pero jamas, durante su presencia en lo que hiba del dia se habid dignado a decir algo que pudiera escuchar ella tambien. y Harry como era de esperarse no parecia notar ningun cambio. hablaba con Hermione como si ella se encontrara muy contenta, y lo mas raro de t odo era que Hermione le conetstaba como si en verdad estuviera contenta, cuando ella sabia que no era asi, pero tenia que hacerle a entender a Ron que no importaba cuanto la hiciera a un lado o le murmurara cosas a Harry, a ella le valia un comino. y eso era mucho decir de parte de Hermione.   
  
Las clases de la tarde no fueron el gran cambio. al final de la ultima clase que resulto ser herbologia, Ron se atrevio decir un chiste a los 3, pero despues e aquello guardo silenci0 de nuevo y apenas le susurro algo a Harry en el oido. un poco frustrada por la situacion, Hermione apreto el paso y en poco tiempo les llevaba la delantera por mucho. Harry le gritaba paar que los esperara, pero ella de nuevo opto por seguir con su actitud.  
  
-Muy bien! basta de esto Hermione- le dijo harry tomando de uno de sus brazos, cuando por fin el y Ron la habia alcanzado. - estas muy rarra el dia de hoy- le aseguro, sin soltarla del brazo  
  
-Yo? estoy rara... deves de estar soñando Harry, por que yo estoy perfectamente normal, Soy Hermione, al chica que camino rapido con su vista clavada en el suelo.. que hay de raro en mi comportamiento?- dijo Hermione con la mayor rapidez que sus pulmones le permitian.  
  
-Herm..- comenzo con una de sus cejas levantadas y llevando la mano que tenia libre a su frente- eso fue raro! completamente raro.. segura que estas bien? por que sabes... si no... estoy seguro que Ron aqui...- dijo Señalando hacia atras de el, pero cuando hermione levanto su mirada para ver hacia atras no habia nadie. Ningun rastro de Ron -Podria acompañarte a la enfermeria mientars yo...- siguio Harry.  
  
-em.. Harry?  
  
-si?  
  
-Ron... no esta aqui!- le dijo deshaciendose de la mano que le sostenia el brazo con un poco de fuerza y frotandose ahi mismo.  
  
-Que esta pasando aqui? donde esta Ron? lo viste irse?- le pregunto a Hermione, con la mayor confusion que lo invadia, y ella solo nego con la cabeza. Harry comenzo a caminar y de igual manera lo hizo Hermione enseguida de el- sabes? el ha estado muy raro tambien... todo el dia ha estado susurrando a mi oido cosas que apenas entiendo- Hermione rio internamente, Ron defenitivamente estaba tratando de hacerse el interesante, pero de seguro el tiro le salio por la culata al ver que a ella tampoco le interesaba saber mucho de el. -Crees que sea el clima?- no hubo respuesta mas que la cara soniente de hermione- Herm?- solo el sonido de sus pasos se escucho y Harry se desespero -HERM!!!  
  
-oh! lo siento Harry... no se si sea por el Ron... o si el clima se esta comportando extraño.  
  
-Hermione! te estas escuchando?  
  
-Perdon?- pregunto Hermione volviendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-OlvidaLo ok?- Hermione asintio con la cabeza y el resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio. al llegar a la sala comun, harry paso un buen rato con ella y Ginny, hasta que lq situacion comenzo a ponerse incomoda paar Hermione y poniendo de pretexto que tenia unas tareas pendientes, d ejo que Ginny hiciera su trabajo de conquista con Harry, aunque sta vez parecia como si Harry fuera el que no sabia que Hacer.  
  
Tomando un lugar no muy lejos de ellos, Hermione saco uno de los libros de "lectura ligera" que habia tomado de la libreria un dia antes. y decidio, que ese dia por la noche en verdad comenzaria a leerlo, y no fingiria estar muy inetresada en el trama. aun cuando su mente stuviera en otra parte.  
  
"Ropas suavez y delgadas cubrian el cuerpo de la persona que se encontraba tirada en una banca en aquel parque blanco... si efectivamente, era blanco, no es que este hablando de una historia en blanco y negro, es que era invierno. y la nieve desfiguraba lo que aquel parque cultivaba con cariño las primaveras. Amanda...!"  
  
-Hola- Hermione levanto su cabeza para descubrir que quien la saludaba no era nada mas ni nada menos que Ron, con sus mejillas rosadas y sin aliento. Su pecho subia y bajaba por la necesidad de aire en su cuerpo, y sus ojos brillaban con tanta devocion que si no fuera por el ligero roze de felicidad que los rodeaba que Hermione pudo haber dicho que el habia estado llorando. - Puedo sentarme?- pregunto señalando hacia el sillon, para una persona, pero en la cual eran capaz de sentarse hasta 2 personas comodamente, era como el sillon que Hagrid tenia, pero aun asi un poco mas pequeño. Hermione bajo las piernas sin saber lo que hacia, era la verdadera Hermione la que hacia aquello, pero la Hermione del Plan no queria.  
  
Quien se creia? para hacer como si no existiera durante todo el dia y de la nada venir e interrumpirla cuando por fin habia comenzado a entender aquel libro del cual nisiquiera recordaba el nombre. Ron tomo asiento y Hermione atino a decir -No!  
  
-No? no que?- le pregunto volteando hacia ella, y despues al ver que sus caras quedaban cerca, voltio de nuevo hacia su regazo.  
  
-No puedes sentarte!- contesto Hermione, un poco sonrojada por lo sucedido.  
  
-Pero quitaste las piernas! supuse...  
  
-Supusiste mal!- le aseguro Hermione, volviendo a su libro, pero ahora solo fingiendo leer, pues no dejaba pensar en Ron que sin control se encontraba riendo, Hermione tuvo que dejar de leer el libro para saber que era lo que sucedia. -que te parece tan gracioso?  
  
-Tu!!- dijo Ron entre las risas y riendo aun mas cuando vio la cara de indignacion de Hermione.  
  
-Ron weasLey... acaso tengo cara de payaso?  
  
-No! pero estas cerca!- Hermione al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo de desesperacion, el cual la hizo sonar un poco como a Lavander o Parvati, cuando algun chico no accedia en ser su conejillo de indias. y repentinamente los ojos e hermione se llenaron de lagrimas. ella no sabia por que... jamas le habia dolido tanto un comentario, y sabia que muy en el fondo R on no habia querido decir eso, era una broma, ella lo sabia, pero no pudo evitarlo. En poco tiempo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y por mas que no quisiera comenzaron a caer. Hermione quizo salir corriendo de ahi, pero sus piernas no respondian, parecia como si se hubiera kedado atascada, y cuando por fin dieron señal de vida ella comenzo a levantarse, pero Ron la jalo e nuevo al sillon.  
  
-Era broma... sabes?- Hermione asintio con la cabeza y se seco las lagrimas rapidamente. Era tonto! estupido! sin sentido, por que se habia dejado llevar a si por le melancolia cuando sabia que no era cierto? no encontraba una razon para aquello. por que la habia hecho sentir tan mal?, tanto que en segundos sus ojos ya estaban a punto de explotar en lagrimas. ademas de la verguenza que se daba a si misma, le daba verguenza el hecho de que Ron pensara que podia hacerla llorar con solo pocas palabras. Hermione penso que si hablaba de otra cosa tal vez Ron olvidara lo ocurrido, y Recordo lo de su mano el dia anterior.  
  
-Como esta tu mano?- le pregunto si siquiera levantar su mirada de sus propias manos.  
  
-Bien! Madam Pomfrey la arreglo ayer como si no me hubiera pasado casi nada, en segundos- y guardo silencio por un segundo -De nuevo...gracias por las vendas.   
  
-Ni lo menciones- replico Hermione rapidamente, recordando que habia pasado el dia anterior cuando le habia dado las gracias.  
  
-Si no hubieras llegado... tal vez me hubiera roto todo el brazo- dijo Ron agregando una risita tonta al final.  
  
-Aun no entiendo que te hizo ponerte asi- dijo Hermione, esperando o mas bien fantasiando con la respuesta que deseaba.  
  
-Tu sabes, Harry me saco del equipo... y tuve una pelea con el por eso ayer en el desayuno... creo que no pude guardar el coraje- otar sonrisa tonta -fue mejor que me encerrara a dañarme a mi mismo, quien sabe a cuantos pude ver golpeado.  
  
-si...Por un momento tuve miedo de que me golpearas cuando te detuve- agrego Hermione, levantando la mirada por primera vez y viendo los ojos azul electronico brillando al contacto con los marrones de ella.  
  
-Imposible- le dijo al mismo tiempo en que mostraba sus enfilados dientes blancos que termino convirtiendose en la mas sincera de las sonrisas. el silencio de nuevo se apodero del momento, pero Ron no dejo que los invaadiera conpletamente -deveras no querias que me sentara?  
  
-Deveras querias matarte ayer?  
  
-No!- contesto Ron muy seguro y sin titubiar. Hermione le sonrio dandole a entender que la respuesta de su parte era la misma, y Ron parecio entender la indirecta -Tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer antes de dejar el mundo.  
  
-como cuales?- pregunto Hermione, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa al momento en que termino de decir las palabras.  
  
-veamos.... crear mi propio equipo de Quidditch... por ejemplo! o...   
  
-o?- dijo Hermione alentandolo a que siguiera con su lista de "sueños"  
  
-Besar a alguna chica- dijo sin mirala a los ojos.  
  
-Alguha chica? quieres decir.. a cualquiera.. no importa quien?- pregunto Hermione mientras su corazon latia con mas velacidad mientras la espera se hacia mas larga, aun cuando hubiesen pasado apenas escasos segundos.  
  
-Bueno.. si... NO!.. a "ESA" Chica!  
  
-Quieres decir que no has besado a nadie?- pegunto Hermione dandose un golpe mentalmente despues d e que la pregunta ya estaba fuera de su alcanze. No supo como habai tenido el valor para hacerle la pregunta, tal vez habia pensado en voz alta. queria solo reproducirlo en su mente, pero sin querer la habia hecho en realidad.  
  
-No0! claro que eh besado anTes... Pero SuponGo que es distinTo...  
  
-Q es distinto.. que quieres decir con "ESA" chica?- pregunto Hermione, pero sintio lo incomodo que se sentia Ron, y antes de que dijera cualquier otar cosa, ella lo detuvo.- sabes? creo que devemos de cambiar de Tema... no es algo que se de muy bien a nosotros en una charla verdad?- Ron asintio con una sonrisa en su cara e inmediatamente cambio de tema.  
  
-Siento haberte dicho cara de payaso  
  
-siento haber dicho que no podias sentarte  
  
-Siento haberte besado ayer por la noche- y aqui vamos de nuevo, hermione sintio su corazon moverse con rapidez de nuevo. se limito a afirmar con la cabeza. Pero no podia dejarlo asi, le habia encantado el beso, y hbiera dado lo que fuera paar que la accion se repitiera, Tal vez si decia algo, Ron lo haria de nuevo.  
  
-No lo sientas... no fue totalmente desagradable  
  
-Deverdad?- dijo Ron mientras su cara se iluminaba con felicidad -Pense que tal vez te habia molestado.  
  
-Para Nada- afirmo Hermione, y Ron le sonrio.  
  
-Entonces... no te molestaria si yo- dijo Ron señalando a la mejilla de Hermione y acercandose un poco a ella -te diera otro verdad?- Hermione sintio como si su corazon estuviera a punto de salirse de su lugar.  
  
-No- contesto ella al mismo tiempo que su voz temblaba por el temor de lo que fuera a pasar. y Ron comenzo a acrecarse a su mejilla, para darle otro dulce beso en ella. Pero Hermione al ver que cada vez estaba mas cerca, con sus ojos un poco cerrados, no supo por que, fue una reaccion natural, algo en lo que ella no tuvo control. En lugar de dejar su cara de lado para que Ron pudiese darle el beso en la mejilla, Giro su cara un poco. Y el dulce beso fue a parar casi exactamente sobre los labios. Ron apreto sus labios contra la orilla de los de Hermione, y ella le respondio. y fue ese movimiento el que hizo que Ron se separar de inmediato.  
  
-Lo siento.. yo no quise...  
  
-No! fue mi culpa.. me movi sin querer.. y...- los 2 guardaron silencio de nuevo, escuchando las risas y platicas sordas de los demas en la sala comun. Hermione juraba que Ron era capaz de escuchar su corazon latir con tanta insistencia, y tambien estaba segura de que su respiracion agitada no pasaba desapercibida.  
  
-Creo que sera mejor que vaya a dormir- dijo Ron, sin darse cuenta qe aun era muy temprano paar irse a la cama, y aun cuando Hermione si se habia percatado de aquello, prefirio no decir nada, pues la situacion era tan extraña que era mejor estar lejos por el momento. Tal vez al dia siguiente los 2 actuarian como si nada hubiera pasado. -Buenas noches- se despidio Ron.  
  
-Buenas noches- le contesto ella, abriendo el libro que tenia ahora en su regaño de nuevo, y bajando su mirada hacia la portada el libro. Pero la vista se le fue blockeada, al mismo momento en que sentia los labios de alguien sobre los suyos. Solo fue un pequeño beso, que por segunda vez no dejo a Hermione reaccionar y cuando Ron se separo de ella y ella pudo aclarar las ideas, el ya se alejaba del lugar rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de los chicos.  
  
"eso se le esta haciendo costumbre" penso Hermione, mientras tocaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y recordaba la sensacion del beso.  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ho0ola! amigas(os) como esataaaan? yo de vuelta con un capitulo mas, que en mi muy propia opinion, me encanto.. la vredad es que el final estuvo lindo.. y eso es raro de mi eh! JaJaJa aceptando que una de mis historias tuvo un final Lindo.. la verdad este final me gusto... ya veremos como esta el del siguiente capitulo.  
  
MUCHIIISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW!!!!  
  
deveras que son un primor todos ustedes, me levantaron el animod callon, y espero que no me dejen caer de nuevo... dejen review oks? ya saben que me insteresa mucho saber que le sparecen mis fics y todo esto... son muy importantes para mi =) Por supuesto dedicado a Miyu y Jessi... y especiales saludos a toodos los que me dejaron review... un Beso a Risha! por ke es un primor! =) y un saludote a: Adri_Weasley que me conmovio! =) thanks amiga =)  
  
Bueno... me despido.. un saludote a todos y porfavor.. dejenme revieww! si??? pleaze?  
  
cuidense mucho  
  
Los quiero0o a Todos  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	4. Buenas Noches

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yo amo a aquel que desea lo imposible."  
  
Goethe   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BloW  
  
Extrañamente ahora no habai sido dificil levantarse de la cama. este dia parecia para Hermione con mas respuestas que el anterior, pero tambien por otra parte podria confundirla aun mas. No le cabia en la cabeza como Ron podia haberla besado, y despues desaparecer escaleras arriba rumbo al cuarto de los chicos. Tal vez solo queria jugar con ella un rato, besar a alguien, divertirse tambien. Pero Hermione sabia que no podia, lo conocia, o al menos eso creia. Sabia que no era capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien como cual juguete. Pero por otro lado. Ron no sabia de los sentimientos de Hermione. Y por mas que Hermione trataba de buscar una razon, no le cabia en la cabeza por que un chico besaria asi de la nada, sin permiso, sin palabras despues de el. Pero este era Ron de quien hablaba, Ron no era muy apegado a las reglas... no tenia por que pedirle permiso si eso era lo que queria. ¿Pero de verdad lo queria? ¿queria besarla?  
  
Hermione decidio dejar de pensar en aquello, por lo menos por un rato, Pues no podia atrasarse mas en sus deberes diarios.  
  
Al llegar a la sala comun, ahi la esperaban Harry y Ron, sentados en uno de los sofas mas amplios. El ultimo con la mirada clavada en el piso.  
  
-Buenos dias!- saludo un poco mas alegre de lo normal, y ellos le contestaron casi de la misma manera, mientras Harry abria el retrato de la señora gorda y dejaba pasar primero a Hermione.  
  
-Estamos un poco felices el dia de Hoy, no Hermione?-Pregunto Harry clavandole una mirada honestamente alegre a Hermione.  
  
-Un poco- le conteso Hermione con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Ron, que seguia con su mirada perdida en la nada, parecia como si no se diera cuenta nisiquiera de que Harry y Hermione habian comenzado una platica.  
  
-Y a que se deve?- pregunto Harry con un tono gracioso, que hizo sonreir aun mas a Hermione.  
  
-No Hay razon aparente!- contesto ella imitando el tono gracioso de Harry.  
  
-Vamos Herm- precioso Harry- Estamos interesados en lo que te pasa.. puedes confiar en nosotros! que es lo que te tiene tan feliz...¿?  
  
-Ya te lo dije... solo me levante con el pie derecho...  
  
-No me lo trago.... Tu Ron?- dijo Harry aun viendo a Hermione, pero Ron no contesto, Hermione volteo a verlo y noto que seguia entrado en la nada. Harry despues de esperar uno segundos por la respuesta de Ron y no obtener nada de parte del pelirrojo, tambien volteo hacia el, y le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo desperto de su sueño.  
  
-Q ue? que pasa?- pregunto el un poco asustado por el codazo que Harry le habia dado. Harry solto una sonora carcajada que inundo el pasillo por el cual caminaban, y quienes estaban ahi los siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista al dar la vuelta a otro pasillo.  
  
-Dije que no me tragaba eso! y pregunte que si tu te lo tragaste!- dijo Harry controlando su carcajada. Ron parecia aun mas confundido por las palabras de Harry a las que no les hallaba razon.  
  
-De que hablas?- dijo con una cara que hasta Hermione encontro graciosa y junto con Harry se rio un poco. Pero en el momento en que la risita salio de la boca de Hermione, Ron la volteo a ver, y Hermione tuvo que cesar esa sonrisa por la fria mirada de Ron sobre la suya. Ella trato de sonreirle, pero este antes de responderle volteo su mirada a otro lugar.  
  
Eso era lo que confundia a Hermione, que por la noche la besara y al dia siguiente la ignorara como si nisiquiera existiera, como si lo del noche anterior se borrara de su memoria. No podia quitar su mirada de Ron. Harry seguro no se daria cuenta, o si lo hacia no comentaria nada al respecto. Notaba como sus facciones se tensaban como si se encontrara pensando detenidamente, como si luchara con sus propios pensamientos. Entonces.... ¡¡¡PUM!!!  
  
Lo siguiente que Hermione vio frente a ella, fue el helado, sucio y duro suelo de piedras bajo ella. Por haber estado tan entrada viendo a Ron no se habia tomado la molestia de Fijarse por donde caminaba, e inevitablemente habia tropezado con algo que no sabia de donde habia salido. Unas chicas no muy lejos de donde estaba, comenzaron a reirse y a susurrarse cosas al odio, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquel comportamiento.  
  
-Hermione? estas bien?- escucho a Harry preguntarle mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y sentia su mano rodear uno de sus brazos, para ayudar a levantarse. ella tardo unos segundos en poderse sentar en el suelo, pues el golpe habia sido fuerte. - Herm?  
  
-eso creo...- pero cuando levanto su mirada, decsubrio que quien le habia tomado el brazo no era Harry si no Ron, pero no habia hablado ni preguntado nada, solo la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo y los 3 siguieron juntos su camino al gran comedor. al llegar a este, Hermione tuvo la suerte de sentarse en medio de los 2 chicos. No era que no deseara con todas sus ganas estar enseguida de Ron, pero por el momento el ambiente entre ellos era un poco tenso. y por una parte estaba algo enojada con el. Si no hubiera sido por su comportamiento extraño, ella no se hubiera kedando viendolo como tonta, hasta llegar a caerse y hacer la verguenza enfrente de unas de las chicas mas habladoras de Hogwarts.   
  
Hermione no se atrevia a mirar a Ron, por que no sabia cual seria su propia reaccion. o se derretiria por el encanto de Ron, y olvidaria todo enojo, o le doleria y se enojaria aun mas por su actitud fria. asi es que desidio seguir viendo solamente su desayuno y de vez en cuando levantar su cabeza para ver al lado opuesto de Ron. y mientras hacia esto, sintio como algo le hacia cosquillas cerca de la rodilla, y subia cada vez mas. entonces temiendo que aquello fuese una araña o un bicho, separo su cuerpo un poco de la mesa, se asomo cuidadosamente hacia abajo y descubrio que lo que le hacia aquellas cosquillas era la mano de Ron, que comenzaba a hacer movimientos mas rudos.  
  
Inmediatamente Hermione al sentir el apreton de la mano de Ron sobre su muslo y ver aquello, se atraganto y comenzo a toser como loca de la impresion, y el sin pensarlo 2 veces quito su mano de su pierna. Harry le paso su vaso de jugo de calabaza, y ella despues de darle unos tragos pudo calmar sus incesantes tocer. Hermione volteo hacia Ron y ahora estaba hablando con su hermanita que estaba sentada frente a el, como si nada hubiera pasado. Parecia que todo el alboroto que Hermione habia creado habia pasado desapercibido para el. sin pensarlo mas Hermione se puso de pie.  
  
-a donde vas?- pregunto Harry  
  
-yo...- Hermione se trabo un momento, y despues hablo de nuevo- biblioteca- y con eso salio casi corriendo del gran comedor sin importarle cualquier comentario que Harry tenia por decirle.  
  
al llegar a la biblioteca le costo un poco de trabajo consentrarse en lo que tenia frente a ella. No dejaba de pensar en la mano de Ron sobre su pierna, lo cual le despertaba sentimientos un tanto extraños para ella que llegaban hasta asustarla. entonces descubriendo que aquel libro no le haria olvidar lo ocurrido decidio ir por algun libro que no fuese de estudio para que llamara un poco mas la atencion. Era extraño como en un tiempo los libros de aritmacia ya no eran tan divertidos. Entonces se dirigio hacia el area de libros de fantasia. ahi estuvo un rato buscando por un libro que no la dejara pensar en Ron y en su proxima clase que se ralizaria en una media hora, cuando alguien la jalo bruscamente, lo que provoco que Hermione cerrara los ojos. la tomo de las 2 muñecas y las detuvo con fuerza contra el librero que se balanceo un poco por el golpe.  
  
Lo siguiente que vio Hermione al abrir los ojos, fue el librero frente a ella. y comenzo a sentir unos labios sobre su cuello. que comenzaron a besarla cerca de la orilla del cuello de su blusa, y fue subiendo lentamente. Ella se quedo sin palabra, no era capaz de articular ni un monosilado, y viendo de reojo noto la pelirroja cabellera. el olor era inconfundible, ya algunas vecez Hermione habia tenido la suerte de usar uno de los sueters tradicionales de la familia weasley, y asi era el aroma que percibia Hermione en aquel momento.  
  
Cuando Hermione habia cerrado los ojos por fin cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella sensacion. Ron le dio un ultimo humedo beso casi en la mandibula, y soltando sus muñecas se fue de la biblioteca. Hermione al abrir los ojos quizo gritarle, pero sabia que no podia hacerlo en ese lugar, ademas de que su voz se habia quedado trabada en el fondo de su garganta y por mas que quisiera que esta funcionara, ningun sonido provenia de su boca. ahi mismo Hermione se dejo caer al suelo, recargandose en el librero que de nuevo de balanceo un poco, pero a Hermione no le importo.  
  
Internamente se comenzo a reprimir. como era posible que hubiera dejado que aquello sucediera. Dejarlo hacer lo que quisiese y ella quedarse callada sin reclamar, sin hacerlo a un lado. Eran amigos! los amigos no hacian eso. y parecia como si para el fuese lo mas normal del mundo. Caminar a la biblioteca, asustar a su amiga y besarla en donde quisiera y cuanto quisiera sin siquiera preguntarse si le molestaba a ella o no.   
  
Entonces el timbre r etumbo en sus odios, y decenas de pasos que salian de la biblioteca inundaron el ambiente. ella apenas con la fuerza que tenia se levanto, fue por sus cosas y siguio su camino a su primera clase: aritmacia.  
  
***  
  
En todo lo que siguio de la mañana, Hermione no vio ni a Ron ni a Harry. y aunque se lo negace, sabia que caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada gacha ( mas de lo normal) para no cruzar miradas con Ron. Pero no podia pasarse todo el dia escondiendose, en algun momento tendria que enfrentarlo, y entre mas rapido pasara mejor.  
  
Ya era la hora de la comida por lo que se encamino al gran comedor, y para su alivio, todos los lugares alrededor y frente de Harry y Ron estaban ocupados por otros alumnos, por lo que escaneo la mesa para encontrarse con Ginny no muy lejos de la entrada, acompañada solo de una de sus compañeras.  
  
-Hola- saludo Hermione, sentandose frente a las 2 chicas que ya terminaban casi todo lo que tenian en su plato.  
  
-Hola Herm!- respondio Ginny entusiastamente y despues volteo hacia el fondo de la mesa. -Ron y Harry estan muy ocupados por lo que veo.-  
  
-Si... Tampoco estoy de humor   
  
-Paso algo entre uds 3?- peregunto Ginny, con una mirada suspicaz.  
  
-No-No... es solo que prefiero estar con una amiga- contesto ella un tanto nerviosa y Hermione solto una risita  
  
-Ya lo Tengo!- Hermione la vio confundida -Paso algo entre tu y Ron! -Hermione nego rotundamente con la cabeza, y agacho su mirada para c omenzar a comer. Sabia que la respuesta no habia sido muy convincente, por Que Ginny dio un bufido, Pero Hermione sin ganas de discutir por el asunto, pretendio que no habia escuchado nada.  
  
al poco tiempo el gran comedor comenzo a vaciarse para continuar con las clases, provocando que el estomago de Hermione comenzara a sentirse mal. El nerviosismo la invadia por el solo hecho de pensar en que muy pronto tendria que compartir una clase con Ron lo cual no le hacia mucha Gracia. Tenia miedo de quedarse sin habla como lo habia hecho ya 2 veces. No podia hacerlo de nuevo, tenia que darse a respetar... no podia dejar que Ron hiciese lo que quisiera con ella, cuando quisiera y donde quisiera.  
  
Que habria pasado si alguien los hubiera descubierto en la libreria, haciendo cosas que lo amigos NO hacen. el solo recuerdo hizo a Hermione ahogarse un poco con el trozo de pollo. Y aunque se quedara sentada por mas tiempo de lo normal en la mesa para evitar ir a clases, sabia que el momento tarde o temprano llegaria, asi es que volteo hacia donde Ron y Harry estaban sentados, pero ya no se encontraban en el lugar si no caminando hacia la salida. Hermione los vio disimuladamente, pero cuando se acercaban a donde ella estaba, prefirio bajar la mirada. Despues escucho la voz de Harry dirigirse a ella.  
  
-Todavia aqui Herm?- Hermione levanto la mirada enfocandose solo en Harry y evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Ron  
  
-Llegue un poco tarde...- contesto ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, pues sentia la mirada de Ron clavarse en ella.  
  
-Nosotros ya vamos al salon de encantamientos... Vienes?- pregunto Harry, y ella dando un doloroso trago, asintio con la cabeza. y ellos comenzaron de nuevo su camino hasta llegar a la puerta donde esperaron por ella, mientras Hermione recogia sus cosas.   
  
-Herm?- hablo Ginny antes de que Hermione pudiera dar siquiera un paso.  
  
-si?  
  
-Cualquier cosa que hagas... no lo dejes ver que lo que hace en verdad te afecta...  
  
-De que estas hablando?- pregunto Hermione, sabiendo muy bien de que hablaba.  
  
-Tu bien lo sabes Hermione.. yo no te lo tengo que decir- Ginny le sonrio, levantandose junto con su amiga, se encaminaron hacia la salida. Hermione simplemente se quedo sin palabras, ni pensamientos, ni acciones en el mismo lugar, hasta que la voz de Harry gritandole desde la entrada la volvio a la vida.  
  
-Hermione! si no vienes ya... llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.- ella asintio y corrio hasta la puerta del comedor donde la esperaban.  
  
El camino hacia el salon de encantamientos no fue tan incomodo como ella pensaba, pues Harry que caminaba entre medio de los 2, siempre sacaba un tema nuevo, algo interesante y misterioso que la hacia olvidarse por un momento por lo que estaba pasando. Ron tambien opinaba abiertamente, y parecia como si nada hubiera pasado entre los 2.  
  
al llegar al aula, los 3 se encaminaron hacia sus tipicos asientos al final de la hilera, pero el profesor Flitwick, antes de que pudieran asercarse mucho a los pupitres, hablo a Harry para que se fuera a su escritorio, este asi lo hizo, y ella y Ron tuvieron que sentarse solos, por supuesto dejaron un lugar entre los 2 para que ahi se sentara Harry. No hubo ni miradas ni palabras entre los 2 mientras Harry platicaba con el profesor, Hermione fingia estar intentando escuchar que era lo que el le decia a su amigo. al minuto Harry volvio con una cara de confusion, pero cuando Hermione le pregunto que pasaba, este solo nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Podrias moverte un asiento Herm?- le pregunto aun en las nubes, como pensando muy bien lo que el profesor le habia dicho. Ella no muy convencida de querer moverse un asiento, lo miro detenidamente, y al ver que no recibiria ninguna mirada de parte de el, decidio moverse.   
  
La clase comenzo, y Hermione decidio meterse en ella y dejar de pensar en el chico opelirrojo que estaba a su lado. en cuestion de segundos se perdio en las anotaciones que el profesor anotaba en el pizzaron y casi olvidaba donde estaba sentada, si no hubiera sido por que un papelito cayo sobre el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo. Ella volteo hacia sus lados y tanto Harry como Ron estaban muy atentos a la clase, lo cual le parecio un tanto extraño. Hermione abrio el papelito paar decsubrir que estaba totalmente en blanco. lo dejo a un lado y siguio con sus anotaciones.  
  
A los pocos segundos, otro papelito cayo sobre su cuaderno, y ella de nuevo lo tomo y abrio para por segunda vez descubrir que estaba en blanco, lo dejo a un lado de nuevo. Entonces otro papel cayo, pero este vez ella lo ignoro, por lo que quien estaba tirando los papelitos lo hizo con mas insistencia. cuando un 5to papel cayo sobre el cuadeerno, Hermione lo tomo y abrio. ahora el papel no estaba vacio. en el con la letra inconfundible de Ron estaba escrito "voltea".  
  
Ella asi lo hizo, pero inmediatamente al girar su cabeza, vio l a cara de Ron acercarse a la suya, lo cual por tercera vez en el dia no le dio tiempo paar reaccionar. Cuando menos lo pensaba, los labios d e Ron ya estaban sobre los suyos, y ella lo unico que atino a hacer, ya cansada de la situacion, fue poner ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ron, y empujarlo, hasta que con un fuerte ¡!bum!¡ Ron asoto en el suelo, llamando la atencion de todos los presentes en el salon.  
  
-pasa algo malo, sr weasley?- pregunto inmediatamente el profesor, mienteras Ron, se levantaba rapidamente del suelo, para volver a su asiento.  
  
-No! estoy bien!- dijo el poniendose rojo por todas las miradas clavadas, y una que otra risita. despues de eso la clase continuo, y Harry que estaba al lado izquierdo de Hermione, se agacho mas hacia la mesa.  
  
-Que te paso?- le pregunto en un susurro.  
  
-Hermione me empujo- contesto, por lo que ella inmediatamente volteo a verlo con cara de indignacion - Por que hiciste eso!?- le pregunto olvidando por un momento que Harry estaba ahi tambien. Hermione tenia ganas de gritar "por que me besaste"... pero sabia que con Harry ahi no podria. No es que escondiera los errores a Ron, pero eso tambien l a involucraba a ella. asi es que solo lo vio con una mirada muy fria y volvio a su cuaderno. En pocos minutos la clase termino y sin decir nada Hermione salio casi corriendo del salon, asi el siguiente donde sabia no tendria que sentarse junto a Ron, pues aquel dia solo compartian una clase, que habia sido la de encantamientos.  
  
El resto de las clases pasaron volando para Hermione, que por primera vez desde que habai llegado a Hogwarts aquel año escolar, no deseaba volver a la sala comun para ver a Ron. este dia deseaba tener clases interminablemente, para no tener que enfrentar a Ron. sabia muy bien lo que sentia. Le encantaba lo que Ron estaba haciendo, pero no podia permitir, simplemente por moral, que Ron hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con ella. sabia que tenia que ponerle un alto, pero no queria tener que encontarselo paar decirselo de frente.  
  
Pero la hora de regresar a la sala comun inevitablemente llego, Hermione dio la contraseña a la señora gorda, esperando con ansias que de la nada esta le dijera que habain cambiado la contraseña y no podia entrar, pero aquello no sucedio. El retrato se abrio, y las platicas animadas al final del pasillo, se escuchaban ya. Respirando profundo, entro a la sala comun, dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa que pasase ahi dentro.  
  
-Hola Hermione!- la saludo la muy conocida voz de Ginny, que se encontraba sentada en un sillon no muy lejos de la entrada. Hermione fue a sentarse junto a ella en el mismo sillon, donde muy comodamente podian sentarse con las piernas arriba.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo de platica cuando no muy lejos de ella, algo que no habia notado, Harry y Ron se levantaban de sus asientos amenazando con ir a sus dormitorios.  
  
-adelantate- le dijo Ron a Harry, y este ultimo asi lo hizo, desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Ron cruzo su mirada con la de Hermione e inmediatamente comenzo a caminar rumbo a ella.  
  
-se te perdio algo Ron?- le pregunto su hermana al momento en que este llego frente a ellas.  
  
-No... solo venia a decirles que me hiba a la cama...  
  
-No sabes lo preocupadas que estabamos por saber!- agrego Ginny sarcasticamente, por lo que Ron le otorgo una mirada sumamente fria y volvio su mirada a Hermione.  
  
-Buenas noches- le dijo, y despues se agacho, hasta llegar a la altura de ella. Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo paar detenerlo, pero lo penso demasiado tarde. aquel beso fue diferente a los anteriores, que eran pequeños y rapido, ahora se habia entretenido un poco mas jugueteando con sus labios, y ella fue incapaz de detener aquella nueva y agradable sensacion. el dio un gemido contra sus labios de satisfaccion y despues se separo -Buenas noches- dijo de nuevo, pero dandole otro pequeño beso. Despues sin esperar respuesta se encamino hacia las escaleras.  
  
Hermione con la respiracion agitada miro a Ginny quien tenia ambas manos sobre su boca y con unos ojos apunto de salirse de sus orbitas por la impresion. Hermione la vio de la misma manera, y antes de que Ginny pudiera articular algun interrogatorio, salio corriendo a su habitacion.  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ho0oLa! como estan? disfrutando de la vacaciones espero.. =P yo no mucho.. pero bueno alegre de poder escribir mas! =P sorries por la tardanza pero inspiracion off por un tiempo... ya llego.. y pss ya esta aqui! =]  
  
Gracias a quienes me han dejado review en el capitulo anterior... =.] me hacen muy Feliz.. =.] y tambien gracias por leer este capitulo! son todos unos amores! =] Bueno.. dedicaciones... aquienes leen y me apoyan... aveces sus reviews son increibles! de vdd! =P.... a Miyu WG que anda desaparecida.. pero ojala vuelva pronto para poder platicar con ella! =] mi gran amiga.. tambien a Jessi Weasley... =] por lo del premio ya sabs... lo prometi..Q por cierto ya hay otro concurso! =P a ver cuando voTas Jessi!!! y tambien a Janita... que es una gran amiga.. que ya conosco desde hace tiempo y que despues de andar quien sabe por donde, volvio al internet! =P una Gran chica! =] Y como olvidar a la grandiosa Risha Weasley! =] a quienes sus papis la dejaron abandonada paar irse aBelgica.. Q mal Plan amiGa.. Ya veRas Q tu iras pronto! =] me saludas a alex =P [sLo Bromeo]  
  
[[Por cierto... a quienes ya leyeron e l libro.. pido mil disculpas por lo de las clases juntos.. =P dudo que Ron y Harry tomen un areas que contenga pociones... y menos que queden en el mismo horario que Herm... lo siento dvd! =P y creo que hize una que otra ekivocacion por ahi... si fue asi.. perdondenme.. este fic lo comenze antes de leer el 5to libro =P]]  
  
Me despido, esperando con todo el corazon que esre capitulo tambien les haya gustado.. y pOrfavor... REVIEW!!!!! es necesario para seguir con vida.. es como el aire Q respiro0o!! =] No lo olviden...  
  
ReviewS!!!!  
  
Cuidense  
  
Los quiero0o0 a Todos  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	5. NO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I was Confused, I was Lost...   
  
i was looking for someone who can make me BloW   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BloW  
  
Hermione no habia podido dormir muy bien aquella noche. cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, la sensacion del ultimo beso que Ron le habia dado en la sala comun invadia sus pensamientos. Soñaba como Ron se acercaba lentamente para darle un perfecto beso, y ella gritaba, gritaba incontroladamente en su mente tratando de decirle que parara, que las cosas no podian seguir asi. Pero el simplemente hacia lo que queria. y despues de que la besaba y tocaba cuando qusiera, se separaba y se reia de ella a carcajadas. "es solo un juego" escuchaba Hermione decir a Ron con una voz malefica. Entonces despertaba. El mismo sueño la invadio por otras 3 veces, hasta que decidio no tratar de dormir mas.  
  
Cuando el sol ya alcanzaba a iluminar todo el cuarto por las ventanas, la puerta se abrio de un golpe, despertando a sus 2 compañeras de cuarto, que resongaron por el ruido. Hermione se quedo en su cama sin hablar. Despues de unos segundos, las cortinas de su cama se abrieron y mostraron a Ginny que s e paraba frente a ella, aun con sus pijamas.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar!- le dijo con una cara muy seria, metiendose en la cama, y cerrando las cortinas tras ella. Hermione trato de evadir su mirada -ok!...- comenzo Ginny- el punto aqui es que no estas siguiendo mi consejo- Hermione siguio viendo hacia el lado contrario de Ginny -me vas a poner atencion o le voy a hablar a la sabana todo el tiempo?  
  
por ese comentario Hermione volvio su mirada a Ginny.  
  
-Yo te oigo- agrego, tratando de oir casual.  
  
Ginny hizo una mueca de insatisfaccion - no estas haciendo lo que te dije!!!!- le reclamo.  
  
-si supiera de lo que hablas Ginny, tal vez..- quizo reclamar tambien Hermione, pero Ginny le tapo la boca con una de sus manos.  
  
-No te hagas la inocente Hermione! sabes muy bien de que hablo.... su plan esta funcionando a la perfeccion!- siguio Ginny hablando mas para ella misma que para hermione con sus ojos fijos en el techo de la cama de 4 postes -donde esta? donde esta la Hermione Granger que no se deja llevar por cosas tan tontas como estas!- despues miro a Hermione con severidad -Hermione! no me digas que has decidido dejar de preocuparte por los examenes, para empezar a preocuparte por un novio?  
  
-Ginny! pero de que hablas? tu sabes que yo definitivamente NO soy asi.  
  
-Pues no lo parece.. hace contigo lo que quiera! te dije: que no te afecte Hermione.. o si lo hace que no se entereee!!!! y estoy seguro que el maldito sabe el efecto que hace en ti- dijo Ginny de nuevo hablando sola.  
  
Hermione no queria hablar del tema, y simplemente fingir que no sabia de lo que hablaba, pero Ginny no la dejaria tan facilmente, a si es que con la mayor pena de su alma, hablo.- Si te refieres a lo que paso ayer, con Ron..- de nuevo fue cortada por Ginny  
  
-Exacto! cuanto tiempo ha pasado Herm?  
  
-es la primera vez! - mintio Hermione- creeme que yo estaba mas impresionada que Tu.  
  
-a mi no me vengas con tonterias como "es la primera vez"- dijo Ginny imitando exageradamente la voz de Hermione -conozco a mi hermano! no vez lo que trata de hacer? quiere que tu hableees! y mientras no lo hagas, el maldito disfrutara lindamente de ti!!!!  
  
-espera ese no es el Ron que yo conozco!  
  
-ohhh- empezo Ginny poniendo una cara de miedo - creeme que ese es el verdadero Ron! - Hermione la miro con las cejas levantadas.  
  
-Tienes que hacer algo! y si no lo haces rapido la situacion empeorara.  
  
-Que seguira despues?- pregunto Hermione sarcasticamente- me encerrara en un cuarto con un hechizo silenciador!  
  
-aaaah!!!!!, tenias que mencionarlo?- dijo Ginny tapandose los oidos, y moviendo bruscamente la cabeza.  
  
-No hay solucion Ginny  
  
-Que quieres decir? que no haras nada, que dejaras que haga y deshaga contigo?- Hermione despues de oir aquellas palabras, abrio las cortinas, se puso de pie y comenzo a buscar ropa para vestirse ignorando la pregunta de Ginny. esta la siguio hasta su guardaropa. -Hermione!?¿ vas a dejarlo?  
  
-No puedo evitarlo Ginny!- Hermione le dijo a punto de llorar, y Ginny le respondio con una mirada de incredulidad.  
  
-No lo puedo creer! simplemente no lo puedo creer- dijo Ginny un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, por lo que lavander y parvati se quejaron. -No puede ser tan dificil.- Hermione dejo de ocuparse de la busqueda para verla con los ojos de plato.  
  
-Ginny! que harias si Harry...- Ginny la corto llevandose una dedo a sus labios, pidiendole que lo dijera en voz baja. Hermione se le acerco al oido y siguio- que harias si Harry de la nada, llegara y te besara, serias capaz de empujarlo y preguntarle ¿ey harry quieres tener una relacion enserio conmigo, o simplemente te estas divirtiendo?  
  
-Bueno..- Ginny se quedo pensando por unos segundo- son casos diferentes! es Ron! no puedo ser tan dificil con el-. Hermione la vio con los ojos desorbitados  
  
-Para mi lo es... ahora si me lo permites... necesito ducharme- Hermione dejo a Ginny parada en el mismo lugar viendola alejarse hacia el baño. al llegar ahi, no pudo evitar durar mas tiempo de lo normal bajo el chorro del agua, esperando que aquello le trajera una respuesta.  
  
* * *  
  
al bajar las escaleras hacia la sala comun, Hermione recordo que dia era aquel. un sabado, donde se celebraria el primer partido de quidditch, como en todos los años, Gryffindor-slytherin. el alboroto que habia en la sala comun l a hizo recordarlo. Todos llevaban sus bufandas oro y rojo. y la mayoria de los presentes cargaban con banderitas de los mismos colores. Por lo tanto Hermione, sintio de nuevo un dolor en el estomago de culpabilidad. aun harry no habia aceptado que Ron volviera al equipo, y aun sentia que si no hubiera citado a Ron aquel dia, el no hubiera perdido su entrenamiento.   
  
Hermione salio de la sala comun rumbo al comedor, intentando desparecer esa sensacion de mariposas en su estomago. durante el camino, se tropezaba con personas que ya hiban hacia el campo de quidditch para ganar un buen asiento. ella por su parte no sentia muchos deseos de asistir, pero ver perder a slytherin seguro la pondria de buen humor. al entrar al gran comedor, Hermione diviso no muy lejos de la entrada a Harry, Ginny y todo el equipo de quidditch que desayunaban animadamente, pero no encontro a Ron por ningun lado. No es como si lo estuviera buscando.  
  
al llegar al lugar donde estaban Harry y los demas, tomo asiento al lado de Harry, no esperando en verdad que el comenzara una platica.  
  
-has visto a Ron?- pregunto Harry, y Hermione se sintio incomoda al solo oir el nombre, y nego con la cabeza sin mirar a los ojos a Harry.  
  
-Necesitaba pedirle un favor... creo que mejor voy a buscarlo- ella solo asintio y siguio con su desayuno, mientras Harry se levantaba y se alejaba dejando un lugar desocupado entre ella y Ginny. Para la buena suerte de Hermione, Ginny no le hablo para nada en los 10 minutos que estuvo desayunando, despues imitando a Harry se levanto y se fue. Hermione trato de no pensar en lo que Ginny le habia dicho, pero era imposible, el recuerdo llegaba a su mente una y otra vez. tal vez Gin estaba enojada con ella, y no la culpaba. habian sido muy rudas la una con la otra.  
  
Ahora que la mesa de vaciaba y los lugares alrededor de hermione se quedaban solos, se sentia un poco mejor. sin presion y tension en el aire.  
  
PasaRon 15 minutos mas y solo quedaban muy pocos en el gran comedor, se oian los gritos de desesperacion en los afueras del castillo, pues aun tenian que esperar un largo rato, e n el aire que comenzaba a hacerse frio, para que el partido comenzara. Hermione revolvia sin parar el cereal que estaba frente a ella, y cada cierto tiempo tomaba una cucharada, esperando que al terminar el cereal el partido hubiese terminado, pero sabia que era imposible. Las charolas vacias comenzaban a desaparecer y antes de que el plato con tostadas lo hiciera, Hermione tomo otra y la puso aparte para comersela despues.  
  
-Hermione- la voz gruesa y profunda, pero en ese momento extrañamente alegre de Ron inundo sus oidos que no dejaban de escuchar lo que su voz interna le hablaba. ella levanto la mirada sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ron estaba parada tras ella, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se sento en l a silla que minutos antes Harry habia desocupado. -No vas a creer lo que paso!- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrandole sus blancos y enfilados dientes. Hermione asintio con la cabeza pero volviendo su atencion a l cereal. -Harry me acaba de pedir que juegue!  
  
Hermione inmediatamente volteo a verlo con una cara que mezclaba impresion y felicidad a la vez, una sonrisa comenzo a parecer en su cara y no le importo mucho q ue el movimiento brusco llenara de leche su cara.   
  
-Y que haces aqui entonces? el partido esta a punto de comenzar- le pregunto Hermione impresionada de la capacidad de enalazar aquellas palabras tan perfectamente frente a Ron y por un momento olvidando lo ocurrido el dia anterior.  
  
-Vine por algo de comer- dijo, soltandole a Hermione una mueca que la hizo temblar y tomando la tostada que poco tiempo antes Hermione habia apartado de la charola para ella misma, pero aquello no le molesto en lo minimo. -deseame suerte- le dijo por ultimo, poniendose de pie, mientras que Hermione sonria tontamente. Hermione sintio como en lugar de alejarse, se paraba tras ella y se agachaba para rodearla por la cintura con sus largos brazos. esta vez Hermione no se quedo tiesa y sorprendida. puso sus manos sobre las de Ron, casi como si se abrazara a si misma y cerro sus ojos inconcientemente, mientras sentia la respiracion de Ron detenerse sobre su mejilla para plantarle un beso ahi y despues bajar a su cuello para darle 2 mas. ella estaba segura que Ron estaba a punto de darle otro mas, pero las palabras de Ginny retumbaron en su cabeza.  
  
-Ron!- dijo rapidamente, tomando las manos de Ron y tirandolas hacia atras que hizo que este se parara erguido. Hermione se torcio un poco para poder ver a Ron casi de frente.  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto inmediatamente con una cara de "yo no fui", como si no e ntendiera para nada la reaccion de Hermione. impresionada por sus palabras, Hermione produjo una risa sarcastica.  
  
-Que pasa????- la impresion se notaba en la pregunta que expreso exageradamente Hermione - Pasa...- comenzo poniendose de pie frente a Ron, que apenas y estaba separado de la silla, por lo que estaban demasiado cerca. Pero Hermione apenas y lo noto, pues lo que le llamaba la atencion en ese momento era el poco sentido comun de Ron- Pasa que no soy ningun juguete! tengo sentimientos! tambien siento Ron! acaso te paresco una clase de objeto con el que puedes hacer lo que quieras?- Hermione se detuvo despues de aquello, esperando, sin razon, una respuesta, pero Ron solo abria y cerraba la boca apenas realizando lo que Hermione trataba de decirle.  
  
-Ron!- se escucho desde la puerta del gran comedor, retumbando con el eco que se formaba por la falta de personas en el lugar. Hermione volteo hacia todos lados, y solo vio a una pareja, en la mesa de Ravenclaw muy ocupados en sus asuntos, que de seguro no se habian dado cuenta del pequeño grito que Harry habia dado -Q crees que haces aqui?... te estamos esperando para empezar... vamos muevete- insistio Harry, al ver que no habia reaccion de parte de Ron.  
  
Ron asintio con la cabeza, y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas, camino hacia la salida con la mirada en el suelo, y como si no tuviera ni un apuro.  
  
-ni siquiera te has puesto tu uniforme...- escucho Hermione a Harry decirle a Ron mientras se alejaban rumbo a la salida del castillo. ella por su parte, tirando una ultima mirada hacia los Ravenclaw ocupados, y pensando que no era necesario imponerles un castigo, pues no estaba en el humor, se alejo rumbo al campo de quidditch aun manteniendo su distancia entre ella y los 2 chicos.  
  
al llegar al campo de quidditch, Hermione subio a l as gradas mas cerca de l os postes que protegia Ron, afortunadamente se encontro con lavander y parvati y se sento junto a ellas.   
  
El partido comenzo excelente para Gryffindor, la quaffle durante los primeros 20 minutos nisiquiera se acerco a 20 metros de los postes donde volaba Ron, un poco distraido, segun la opinion de Hermione. volaba alrededor de los postes, sin siquiera poner atencion a lo que sus compañeros hacian. Nisiquiera cuando los gritos de los que apoyaban a Gryffindor hunindaban el aire, el levantaba la cabeza para sonreir o algo. se notaba que estaba bien metido en sus pensamientos.   
  
La quaffle, porprimera vez habia sido robada de las manos de Gryffindor, y un slytherin a toda velocidad se acercaba a Ron. este nisiquiera lo noto. y el cazador tiro la quaffle pocos metros de distancia y sin ningun problema entro en el aro. Despues de esto, Ron volvio al juego, y volo hacia la quaffle, para pasarsela a uno de sus compañeros, pero su fuerza en el tiro fue tan poca que un jugador de slytherin, fue capaz de alcanzarla primero que uno de Gryffindor. y por unos escasos centimetros se le escapaba a Ron, cuando el jugador la tiro hacia los aros. Poco tiempo despues y sin dar tiempo a que slytherin anotara uno mas, Harry atrapo la snitch coronando a Gryffindor como el ganador del primer partido de la temporada.  
  
como era costumbre, la audiencia a compañaba al ekipo ganador en el campo, y Hermione no fue la excepcion. Pero no pudo evitar notar que Ron en lugar de quedarse donde estaban los demas integrantes del equipo celebrando, se alejo a los vestidores, saliendo de el unos 10 minutos despues con otra ropa diferente a su uniforme. Fue ahi cuando Hermione dudo por un momento en si deveria de ir tras el y preguntarle que sucedia, o quedarse al lado de Harry a celebrar. Su memoria de nuevo la hizo recordar y decidio quedarse ahi y volver al castillo junto con Harry.  
  
Pasaron 20 minutos mas, hasta que Harry estuvo libre para volver a la sala comun, y durante casi todo el camino Harry estuvo hablando de lo distraido que se habia encontrado Ron, y preguntandose donde se habria metido. aquello no le causo mucha gracia a Hermione, pero era incapaz de pedirle a Harry que se callara.   
  
No tuvo que esperar mucho para dejar de oirlo, pues antes de que llegaran al retrato de la señora gorda, se disculpo para ir a buscarlo, pero Hermione lo encontro primero. al doblar una esquina para seguir su camino en otro pasillo, frente a sus ojos encontro la silueta de Ron caminando no muy lejos de ella dandole la espalda. Hermione no supo por que, pero se aclaro la garganta, causando que Ron se detuviera y volteara a verla. ella con su paso pequeño, pero apurado lo alcanzo en segundos y despues siguieron caminando juntos, en silencio. la cabeza de Hermione dando vueltas, recordando.  
  
La expulsion del equipo- Harry- el rumor- Ron- sus labios. y sus pensamientos se detuvieron ahi. en sus labios, provocando que voltease a verlos inconsientemente y sin cesar. Ron devio de haber sentido su pesada mirada sobre el, pues volteo agresivamente.  
  
-que?- le pregunto con una voz gruesa, mas de lo normal.  
  
-nada!- contesto ella, viendolo en los ojos derecho, por primera vez en dias y sintiendo el dolor muy en el fondo de sus pupilas, penetrando dentro de los suyos por igual. y tratando de pasar su insistencia al mirarlo desparecivida agrego -Que bien lo del partido no?- Ron se encongi o de hombros demostrando su poco interes en el tema.  
  
-Da igual- agrego con la mirada hacia al frente, sin atreverse a fijarla en Hermione. quien por la respuesta lo veia esprando que se explicase asi mismo - es solo un juego- agrego al final, y Hermione sintio como su estomago daba un revuelco. al escuchar las palabras de Ron, se sintio de nuevo dentro de aquel cruel sueño, y la cosa empeoro cuando Ron comenzo a reirse de su propio comentario. hermione paro en seco y Ron sin notarlo dio 2 pasos mas, hasta notar la falta de presencia de Hermione.  
  
-Que pasa?- le pregunto aun con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Eso es todo lo quee s para ti no? un juego...  
  
-es quidditch.. Hermione... desde cuando para ti ha sido algo mas que un tonto juego?- pregunto Ron acercandose a ella, a cercandose de mas inecesariamente.  
  
-sabes muy bien que no hablo del Quidditch- contesto Hermione, bajando su mirada hacia el pecho de Ron, pues sabia que era incapaz de sostenerla en sus ojos... no tan cerca.  
  
-a si?- pregunto sonando un poco mas casual. Hermione asintio con la cabeza y noto como e l brazo de Ron se movia, para posar su mano sobre su cintura. pero ella lo movio inmediatamente, por lo que Ron dejo soltar un supiro de desesperacion.  
  
-ahora que?- Ron dio un paso hacia atras quedando un poco separado d e Hermione, quien extraño al principio la cercania.  
  
-Ya deja de hacerte el tonto Ron! sabes muy bien por que reacciono asi... - comenzo Hermione, levantando la mirada por fin.   
  
-Es Q no me hago el Tonto, Hermione... Tu eres la Q derrepente se ha vuelto muy Fria... nisiquiera me dejas Tocarte  
  
-Ron! es Q tu y yo somos amigo0os! no es como si los amigos hicieran lo que Tu haces!-contesto Hermione, sintiendo s u cara arder por la verguenza de recordar.  
  
-Me vas a decir que no te gusta? -pregunto Ron acercandose a Hermione de nuevo, esta vez ella no bajo la mirada, la dejo clavada en los ojos de Ron, sintiendose usada de nuevo.  
  
-Sabes que Yo no me dejo llevar por estas cosas... Tiene que haber senimientos.. no solo... lujuria- agrego Hermione, por l o que Ron se quedo en silencio, clavandole la mirada tambien a ella. los dos incapaces de decir una palabra mas.  
  
-Entonces... no sientes nada...- dijo Ron, dejando muy en claro que eso no era una pregunta, si no una claracion, mientras se alejaba del lugar hacia la sala comun.  
  
Hermione se quedo en silencion, viendolo alejarse, no queria ir tras el, no queria ser ella quien dijese la verdad. Ella no habia querido d ecir eso... esperaba que con aquello Ron le c ontestara: "Yo tengo sentimientos por ti" pero las palabras nunca llegaron. Todo sonido se escapo junto con el, y desaparecio al final del corredor.  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hello, EveryOne! como estan?... bueno tengo muchas cositas que decirles.. como uqe perdon por la tardanza y perdon por el capitulo... JaJaJa no h ay mucha accion que d igamos.. pero poco a poco l as cosas se aclararan. Tambien quiero explicarles algo... Muchas dicen que esta no es Hermione.. pero estoy segura que uds... que en su mayoria aman a Ron... serian incapaces de decirle que se detuviera... Por lo menos yo no podria.. claro, si fuera Ron..  
  
Ademas.. no esperen a que sean los mismos niñitos durante 7 años.. son adolecentes con deseos y sentimientos como t odos! el hecho de que sean solo un personaje del libro.. no los hace diferentes!.. ademas hasta JK lo acepto.. ella no dejaria ke f ueran los mismo niñitos toda la vida solo por ke sea un libro para niños... de hecho en el kinto libro lo demostro... le dio un cambio drastico a Harry... y e n mi opinion hizo lo correcto.  
  
Gracias a todas por sus reviews! XD espero en verdad que les haya gustado... y espero q ue en este capitulo tambien me dejen reviews!!!1 pleas e please please... Por lo menos en este Hermione ya dijo algo no? jajajajaa  
  
Bueno.. dedicado a mi amigaaaaaa Miyu... y tambien a Risha, Magica Chan y Jessi ! XD las quiero un monto0o0n!!! XD [aunque Jessi aun te kiero matar por lo del grupo] jajajaja  
  
cuidense mucho0o  
  
Review Please!!!  
  
Los quiero0o a Todos  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	6. LarGa Noche

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm Just an OrdinaRy  
  
Same aLL NothinG Me"  
  
OrdinaRy GirL--- Bic RunGa  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BloW  
  
simplemente era inevitable. no podia callar mas, no podia aun sabiendo l o mucho que arriesgaba si soltaba las palabras. Era doloroso mantenerlas encerradas en su mente, en su pecho, el aire hacia falta por la desesperacion. habia vivido momentos de confusion, pero jamas a este grado. donde por primera vez en su vida no tenia ni una minima idea de que era lo que queria o mejor dicho, tenia que hacer.  
  
UN domingo, para Hermione no habia sido tan frustrante. durante todo el dia prefirio quedarse encerrada en su cuarto, y aprovechar los momentos de la comida y cena para escaparse por un aperitivo a las cocinas, pero no era suficiente. Despues de un buen rato de un poco agradable sueño, Hermione desperto, sabiendo que necesitaba algo mas de comer. asi es que aun en pijama y descalza, hizo su camino hacia las cocinas, donde Hermione por primera vez agradecio que los elfos, fueran casi unos esclavos, pues aun a altas horas de la madrugada, seguian en la cocina.  
  
De regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, con miedo de encontrarse a un maestro, en especial a snape, Hermione revisaba cada vez que daria una vuelta en cada esquina. Durante 5 pasillos, no habia encontrado a nadie y este sexto no era la excepcion, se asomo con precaucion por l a esquina, y despues de no ver a nadie, siguio su camino, pero algo frente a ella la detuvo, y la colision la llevo a dar hasta el suelo con un fuerte THuM!  
  
Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Hermione descubrio delante de ella, a Ron en el suelo, cargando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. En ese momento le dieron demasiadas ganas de levantarse y comenzar a gritarle por no fijarse por donde caminaba, pero sabia que si lo hacia un profesor vendria a ver que pasaba y los 2 quedarian castigados, asi es que decidio, solo levantarse y hablar con tranquilidad.  
  
-Podrias poner un poco mas de atencion, cuando llevas la capa?...- le pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras Ron por igual se levantaba del suelo.  
  
-Tu eres la que deveria de ver por donde camina- contesto Ron, sin siquiera voltear a verla a los ojos.  
  
-Perdon???- comenzo Hermione, con una cara de incredulidad -Yo no soy la que lleva una capa invisible!.. como pretendes que sepa que estas ahi?  
  
Ron se quedo callado, abriendo y cerrado la boca varias veces, tratando de decifrar cual seria la respuesta perfecta, pero al ver que Hermione tenia razon, decidio cambiar de tema.  
  
-De cualquier forma... de donde vienes tan tarde?- Hermione levanto la manzana que llevaba en su mano derecha, indicandole que era demasiado obvio de donde venia, el de nuevo comenzo a ponerse nervioso, y Hermione lo noto muy bien, se habia quedado sin un argumento.  
  
-como sea...- dijo Hermione, y pasando al lado de Ron, camino unos 3 pasos, antes de voltear de nuevo, y para descubrir que Ron ya estaba debajo de la capa otra vez.  
  
Hermione camino pensativa hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, jugueteando con la manzana sin parar, pasandosela de una mano a otra, sin muchas ganas ya de probar siquiera una mordida. Cuando solo le faltaba un pasillo, para llegar al retrato, Hermione escucho detras y cerca de ella pasos, por lo cual instictivamente volteo rapidamente, tratando de averiguar si era un maestro. Pero no habia nadie, nada, ni nadie. Le vino a la cabeza la vaga idea de que podria ser Ron, pero inmediatamente la desecho, tratando de no pensar mas en el.  
  
Camino un poco mas, y volvio a escuchar muy cerca de e lla los pasos. Esta vez no volteo, solo se detuvo, tratando de escuchar el sonido de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo que sus pasos cesaban, asi lo hacia el sonido. Hermione se dio vuelta, viendo con mas atencion todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver... y noto que cerca de la pared, de la nada salian unos pies, apenas y se veian los dedos, pero era obvio lo que estaba ahi. cuando s e kedo mucho tiempo mirandolos, estos desparecieron.  
  
-Que estas haciendo, Ron?- pregunto ella, sabiendo que esos pies eran d e Ron, pero no hubo respuesta, nisikiera el s onido de sus pasos alejandose.- Ron?- pregunto de nuevo a la nada. y mientras fijaba su mirada ala fria pared de piedra, de la nada a meros pocos centimetros de ella, aparecio Ron, quien habia abierto la capa para cubrirla a ella tambien.  
  
-me hablabas?- pregunto ahora Ron picaramente, mientras postraba levemente sus codos, sobre los hombros de Hermione, para detener la abertura de la capa por detras de ella.  
  
-Por que me sigues?- Hermione hablo con una voz fria y dura, viendo a Ron con esa mirada de McGonagall que cuando deveras estaba enojada postraba.   
  
-No te estoy siguendo!- contesto Ron con una voz indignada. y moviendo sus codos de los hombros de Hermione sin importarle dejar una buena abertura.  
  
-Ja!- rio Hermione sarcasticamente -claro! hace ni 2 minutos hibas a no se donde y ya vienes de regreso?  
  
-Tenia hambre... hiba a las cocinas...  
  
-y?- pregunto Hermione esperando a que se explicase a si mismo.  
  
-Pero ya que no quieres tu manzana- comenzo Ron, tomandola de entre las manos de Hermione y dandole una mordida -me la puedo comer Yo!  
  
-Ron!- reclamo Hermione, con los ojos como plato. -pensaba comerme esa manzana!  
  
-Entonces, vamos a las cocinas por otra!- sugirio Ron con una gran sonrisa, que intimido a Hermione y agacho la cabeza.   
  
-No! es tarde, tengo... TENEMOS! que volver a la cama.- despues de decirlo, Hermione se puso Roja, al descubrir que lo que habia dicho habai sonado un tanto raro. Ron solo rio.  
  
-Pero tienes hambre no? -pregunto el, y Hermione inevitable de decir una sola palabra, asintio con la cabeza sin saber por que lo habia hecho.-vamos, e ntonces- sugirio el, dejandole que caminara ella adelante.  
  
siguieron caminando por los largos y frios pasillos del castillo, mientras lo unico que s eoia eran las mordidas que Ron le daba a su manzana justo enseguida del oido de Hermione, pues se encontraba agachado para que sus pies no se vieran por debajo. Cada mordida de Ron, era para Hermione un doloroso sufrimiento. sentia como un escalofrio la recorria, al sentir por igual un poco de la respiracion de Ron sobre su cuello. Pero nunca hizo nada. no la toco, y no s e l e a cerco mas de lo neecsario, que a la vez que Hermione a gradecia, detestaba.  
  
Cuando bajaron la escalera que los llevaba a los pasillos mas hondos de howgarts, Ron diola vuelta hacia la izquierda, e n lugar de a la derecha.  
  
-Ron! que haces?... las cocinas estan por este lado.  
  
-Tengo un atajo- le respondio el, postrando una mano sobre su cintura, para jalarla hacia donde el hiba tambien. Hermione no protesto, mas extrañamente creyendole, a un cuando e n el fondo de su cabeza sabia que era muy poco probable que por aquel lado hubiera un atajo Hacia las cocinas.  
  
-ahi- señalo Ron, hacia una puerta vieja y gastada, Hermione se rio.  
  
-Tratas de verme la cara? se que ahi no hay nada mas ke un cuarto donde Flinch guarda sus cosas...- si Hermione trataba de seguir con sus palabras no pudo hacerlo, pues Ron la tomo de los brazos y la estrello casi con rudeza de mas contra la pared, sin importarle que la capa dejara de cubrirlos y ahora se encontrara en el suelo.  
  
-Por que no confias en mi?- le pregunto , entre dientes, mientras demostraba todo el enojo que lo recorria...  
  
-que te pasa?- apenas pudo articular Hermione, sintiendo por primera vez ese temor que apenas muy pocos habian podido hacer despertar dentro de ella. Ron dejo de apretar sus brazos y sin soltarlos cambio la cara inmediatamente, al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Hermione  
  
Ron no dijo nada, y comenzo a sobar los brazos de Hermione, donde sus largos dedos habian apretado. Despues una de sus manos recorrio su brazo hasta abajo, y tomo la mano de Hermione. ella simplemente se quedo en blanco, sin saber que hacer. ¿como en un segundo Ron habia estado endemoniado, y ahora comenzaba a portarse lindo?. por un momento Hermione penso que Ron tenia problemas mentales y que en verdad necesitaba ir a st.mungos a hacerse un chekeo, pero cualquier pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione fue borrado por la otra mano de Ron rodeandola por la cintura y acercandola hacia el, mientras sus labios se encargaban de su cuello, provocando que Hermione perdiera la razon por unos segundos.   
  
Hermione comenzaba a recuperar la cabeza, y justo cuando pensaba en empujar a Ron para que se alejara, la puerta de enseguida se abrio de un golpe y Ron se separo de lla voluntariamente.   
  
De la puerta salieron 2 elfos, el primero nisiquiera los volteo a ver, mientras que el segundo con cara de asustado les pidio disculpas y despues se alejo de ahi hacia otra mazmorra. Hermione volteo a ver a Ron impresionada.  
  
  
  
-Lo siento..- le dijo, a l sentirse tonta por hab er desconfiado de el. Ron solo nego con la cabeza, y la solto, para que ella pudiera ir hacia la cocina.  
  
Efectivamente, tras la aquella puerta se encontraba la gran cocina de Hogwarts, con sus 4 largas mesas y algunos elfos aun entrados en el trabajo. Inmediatamente uno de ellos con la cabeza gacha se acerco a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-En que podemos servirles?- les pregunto apenas levantando la cabeza por unos segundos y volviendola al suelo.   
  
-comida!?- dijo Ron con un tono sarcastico. el elfo inmediatamente y sin decir a lgo mas fue hacia una o rilla del cuarto donde etsaba un estante, y cargo con todas sus fuerzas un canasto lleno de frutas. despues de dejar el canasto en una mesa que aparecio de la nada, fue hacia una de las grandes mesas por aun mas comida.  
  
-ya no necesitamos mas- dijo Hermione, al ver que el elfo estaba a punto de ir por mas comida. el elfo asintio con al cabeza pero aun asi fue por unos panecillos al otro lado de la cocina, y volvio al mismo tiempo en que Hermione tomaba otra manzana y hacia su camino hacia la salida, escuchando como Ron daba las gracias al elfo y la seguia despues.  
  
Hermione sintio c omo Ron los rodeaba con la capa invisible y los 2 emprendian su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor en casi un total silencio, pues aun podia escucharse sus respiraciones. al principio fue un tanto incomodo para ella, pero despues comenzo a acostumbrarse, que escuchar la respiracion de Ron contra su cabello la arrullaba, sentia que caminaba por inercia, por costumbre, hasta por rutina, pero en esos momentos sus pensamientos se encontraba en un mundo muy lejos de donde se encontraba su cuerpo.  
  
a lo lejos Hermione escucho la risa malevola de peves retumbar por los pasillos del castillo, y dio un brinco inmediato, despertando de su "sueño".  
  
-que pasa?- pregunto Ron en el oido de Hermione, y esta se dio cuenta que el brazo derecho de Ron la estaba rodeando por la cintura, ¿cuando la abrazo?   
  
-peves... me asusto- contesto Hermione sin apartar el brazo de Ron, y una risita de parte de Ron le causo un escalofrio.  
  
-pero si veniamos escuchando su risa, desde hace 3 pasillos atras... donde estabas?  
  
-creo que...-comenzo Hermione, poniendose un poco roja y con la voz llena de nerviosismo -me quede dormida.  
  
-vaya! no sabia que eras sonambula!- comento Ron soltando otra risita ahora junto al cuello de Hermione.  
  
-No lo soy!- reclamo ella, mientras la risa de peves se escuchaba aun mas intensamente.   
  
-Lo eres...- respondio Ron jugueteando, mientras su otro brazo tambien la rodeaba y apretaba con sus dedos de cada lado de su cintura. Hermione detuvo su caminata, por la impresion y el cosquilleo que aquello le acusaba, pero no trato de separarse de Ron. la voz de peves ahora mas intensa. y cuando Hermione y Ron levantaron su mirada de donde la tenian perdida, peves ya estaba justo frente a ellos, a u nos cuantos centimetros de pasar atravez de ellos.  
  
Hermione por un momento penso en las c onsecuencias que traerian aquello. Todos se enterarian de que ella y Ron habian andado juntos y solos por los pasillos del castillo a altas horas de la noche, pero Ron, parecia haber pensado rapido, pues inmediatamente la jalo hacia una pared acorralandola ahi. mientras peves pasa ba justo por detras de el , perdiendo el contacto por unos minimos centimetros. Y cuando Hermione creia que ya estaban a salvo, su manzana que olvidaba que llevaba entre sus dedos, cayo a l suelo, rpovocando mucho mas sonido de que cualquiera hubiera imaginado que una fruta podia hacer.  
  
Peves se detuvo en seco, y comenzo a Reirse.  
  
-Yo se que estas ahi!- cantoneo peves.. volando de un lado a otro del pasillo -voy a encontrate... voy a denunciarte... van a matarte- dijo de nuevo con un tono burlesco, aun sin insistir en buscar de un l ado a otro.  
  
la respiracion de Hermione comenzaba a hacerse mas ruda por el nerviosismo que recorria por su sangre. No sabia si era por el hecho de que peves los e ncontrara, o por tanta cercania entre ella y Ron. Hermione lo volteo a ver a los ojos, y este separo una mano de la pared y llevandose un d edo a sus labios le señalo a Hermione que guardara tanto silencio como pudiese.   
  
Hermione no hizo nada para responderle que habia captado la idea, y sin pensar lo que hacia, llevo su mano a la mejilla de Ron para cariciarla, mientras las palabras de burla de peves desparecian de su mundo.  
  
-Ron...- susurro Hermione, sabiendo que hablar no era lo mas adecuado para el momento.   
  
-shhh- apenas dijo Ron, postrando s u mano sobre la de Hermione y apartandola de s u propia cara, para acrecarse a ella lentamente. Tan lento que fue casi u na tortura para ambos. y cuando por fin el camino que antes parecia estrecho en esos segundos fue infinito, termino, Ron postro sus labios sobre los de Hermione.  
  
esta vez hermione no se sintio confundida, lo sentia correcto , en verdad lo estaba esperando, lo deseaba.   
  
Aquel beso duro mucho mas que lo anteriores. en este Hermione habia sido capaz de responder y cuando se separraon aun sin quererlo, peves ya nisiquiera se e ncontraba cerca del lugar. sus cantos burlescos y su salida habian pasado totalmente desapercibidos para los 2. Hermione miro hacia los 2 lados del pasillo, olvidando por un momento de qu e la capa de insivilidad los cubria, despues de hacer s u revision del pasillo, volvio su mirada a Ron, quien no habia separado s us ojos de Hermione ni por un segundo.  
  
-Ron... yo..- comenzo Hermione, d udando de si deveria de decirle ahi mismo lo que sentia o quedarse callada.  
  
-no!...- exclamo Ron, dandole un apreton ala mano de Hermione -No quiero saber...- le dijo al fin... y despues señalo hacia una ventana cerca de donde estaban recargados le dijo -esta a punto de amanecer.. tenemos clases... sera mejor que volvamos -Hermione asintio y en silencio hicieron su camino de regreso a la torre.   
  
el entrar a ella, se desisieron de la capa que los cubria y cada quien tomo su rumbo sin decir nada mas. Pero justo cuando a Hermione le faltaban pocos escalones para llegar a su habitacion, las escaleras dejaron de serlo, para convertirse en una resbaladilla, Hermione sin poder reaccionar cayo y se resbalo hasta el final. No sabia por que habia pasado aquello, pero cuando justo enseguida de ella, aparecio Ron q uitandose la capa de invisibilidad, lo entendio.  
  
-Ron! que crees q ue estabas haciendo? sabes que es imposible subir al cuarto de chicas... - lo regaño hermione mientras los 2 se ponian de pie.  
  
-yo..- dijo Ron mientras se sacudia los pantalones de la pijama -solo queria desearte buenas noches  
  
-pudiste hacerlo antes- siguio reghañando ella y noto como la cara de Ron se llenaba de verguenza...  
  
-lo siento- dijo al final, soltando un largo suspiro y caminando por enseguida de Hermione para ir hacia las eascaleras que lo llevaban a su habitacion. Hermione inmediatamente reacciono.  
  
-espera!- y Ron se detuvo y dio la vuelta paar tenerla enfrente. -Buenas noches- le dijo ella y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ron sonrio y si no hubiera estado tan oscuro, Hermione hubiera jurado que hasta estaba sonrojado.  
  
-Buenas noches- respondio el, agachandose para dar un simple y rapido beso en los labios de Hermione, que para ella fueron mucho mas que un simple beso.  
  
Hermione dio la vuelta y comenzo a subir las escaleras sin voltear de nuevo hacia Ron, sabiendo que tenia que terminar de hacer, lo que habia dado comienzo a todo este juego.   
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
h0o0laaaaaaXD no lo puedo creer! eh terminado0o! por fin! deverdqad ke me sienyo aliviada.... perdoneeenmeee si eh tar dado mucho, pero espero que comprendan que la escuela me quita mucho tiempo.. y hoy comienzo los examens, entonces imaginense a un estoy peor... jajaja XD decidi publicar antes de que comenzaran.. XD   
  
Espero que les haya gustado el captulo, tengo mcuhas aclaraciones.. YO se que Ron esta un poco diferente... lo se de verdad y si les molesta pss perdonenme.. pero en vdd me gusta c omo a ctua en este fic... jajajaja con valor! todo un Gryffindor no creen? hahahaha tambien les pido disculpas por la mala ortografia, e tenido una que otar queja por e lla... otra cosa por la ke les pido comprension, pues s i apenas tengo t iempo para e csribir... no me sobra tiempo para ponerme a corregir ! XD lo siento.. auqnue eh hecho un gran esfuerzo por escribir bien! XD  
  
bueno.. capitulo dedicado por supuesto a MiYu WG ke anda desaparecida!!! ya vuelve Miyuuuu!!!! XD TQM amiga!.. a Risha! por ser una g ran a miga XD y por ke la kiero 10o0.... a Jessi tambien! XD a Janita por ke siempre me a apoyado0o! bueno d e h echo todaS! XD gracias! y un super agradecimiento a Jesus XD tu sabs!!!! eres super!!! me caes muy bien!! y deveras tus palabras me han sido de gran ayuda... aah y ... aun cuando no s e enteren por ke no los dejo leer: a Jorge y Carlos! XD LOs quiero millones! XD Y PSS COMO NO?? A TOOOODOS LOS K E ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW!!!! AAAH SON UN AMO0OR!!!1DEVERAAAAAS!!!!!!! y c omo no... a sassyHermioneGranger y CaroLinna por ponerme en sus autores favortio0os! XD muchas thanks!!! son un primo0o0r! todos!  
  
bueno.. me despido. cuidense mucho.. no s e k e otra aclaracion tengo0o.... pero pss ya luego me a cordare... cuidense perdon la tardansa.. y por favo0or: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! SOLO UNA SI??? NO ES MUCHO PEDIR?.. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
cuidense  
  
Los quiero0o a Todos  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	7. Error de PalaBra

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Se Me DoBlaRon Las PieRnas  
  
anTe el Mas Hermoso ProBlema de Mi ViDa"  
  
MigueL Inzunza  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BloW  
  
Una mañana nueva traia paar Hermione simplemente mas confusiones en su cabeza, aveces sentia tantas ganas de volver a unos meses atras donde todo era diferente, donde aun no aceptada que en verdad aquella corazonada que sentia cuando veia a Ron no era mas que un signo de cariño amistoso por el. Las cosas habian cambiado mucho de aquel tiempo hasta el dia en que se encontraba, y no era que las cosas cambiaran con los demas, todas las personas seguian siendo las mismas, menos EL y ese era su mayor problema, su mayor preocupacion.  
  
Ella sentia como todo aquello que un dia era muy claro ahora se encontraba todo revuelto. Queria ponerle fin a ese sentimiento que apenas y la dejaba dormir, pero no sabia como podria ser capaz de abrir la boca. el autoconvensimento ya no servia y aun cuando habai recibido tanto de parte de Ron, aun la molesta duda de que era lo que en verdad el sentia por ella se le clavaba en lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos.  
  
acomodando su Ropa y por fin con un poco de ganas de salir de ese cuarto, Hermione tomo un baño que la hizo rehabilitarse y sinto con muchas mas ganas de comenzar una semana nueva. se vistio y termiino de salir de su habitacion no muchho despues desde el momento en que habia abierto los ojos.  
  
Era en ese preciso momento en que sentia un vacio dolosoro en el estomago, cuando aun despues de todo lo que hacia Ron, la duda la mataba pensando en como era posible que la quisiese a ella o como habia 10o0 posibilidades de que no fuera mas que un juego hormonal.  
  
Sin darse cuenta y sin recordar que apenas habia dormido unas escasas 2 horas llego al gran comedor, donde Harry y Ginny ya estaban desayunando con los demas chicos de Gryffindor, a excepcion de Ron, algo que Hermione noto inmediatamente. Tomo el lugar desocupado justo enseguida de Ginny deseando de verdad que sacara como tema algo que la hiciera olvidar por unos segundos sus dudas y confusiones y la hicieran sentirse como la vieja y unica Hermione. Pero su momento deseado no llego, pues Harry comenzo a hablar con la pelirroja y Hermione sabiendo lo mucho que el significaba para Ginny decidio no interrumpir. y Mientrasse servia un poco de cereal atontadamente, sin saber por que, Hermione volteo hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que por ella entraba Ron, quien no venia solo.  
  
Hermione sintio como las ganas de comida alguna desparecian y parecia como si ya no tuviera estomago, al ver caminar a l lado del pelirrojo a una chica Rubia y con ojos casi color esmeralda. Hermione no la conocia muy bien pero sabia que en el sexxto año habia ingresado a Hogwarts en la casa de Hufflepuff. Hermione recordo que tenia que respirar cuando comenzo a sentirse mareada sin saber si era por el corage de lo que apreciaban sus ojos o por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.  
  
al pasar por la puerta del gran comedor, la chica Rubia se despidio de Ron agitando su mano efusivamente, mientras el le sonreia de vuelta y seguia su camino hacia donde estaban, Hermione , Harry y Ginny. Pero estos 2 ultimos parecian aver pasado por desapercibido el saludo de buenos dias de Ron, quien se sento a un lado de Hermione, quien tampoco habia sido capaz de responder por la tension que la habia invadido al saber que estaria cerca de el.  
  
-que ya nadie saluda en esta escuela?- pregunto Ron un poco indignado por lo que Hermione atino a decir un buenos dias, que de seguro no habia entendido, por lo que Ron agachando su cabeza y acercandose a ella pregunto -¿que dijiste?  
  
-Buenos dias!- repitio esta vez mucho mas claro, pero sin atreverse a despegar su mirada del cereal  
  
-Eso es todo?- pregunto Ron, separandose de Hermione y tomando una postura mas recta -solo un buenos dias?- pregunto de nuevo y Hermione al oir esto fue capaz de voltearlo a ver. el le clavo la mirada esperando ua respuesta, pero ella nunca contesto, por lo que Ron soltando fuerte la cuchhara que tenia en la mano, se puso de bien dispuesto a irse, pero antes agregando -Es una perdida- y alejandose de la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione lo vio caminar hasta la de Hufflepuff, donde la chica rubia que ya lo habia visto acercarse, le señalaba un asiento a su lado para que se sentara. Hermione se quedo impresionada sin saber que hacer o decir, asi es que para disimular el dolor que la carcomia al verlo con otra, siguio comiendo su cereal, el cual nisiquiera pudo terminar pues el nudo en la garganta se lo impedia.  
  
-nos vamos?- le pregunto Harry, tomandola de un hombro, para regresarla al vida. Hermione solo asintio con la cabeza y se puso de pie siguiendo a Ginny y Harry hasta la puerta del gran comedor, donde Ginny se les separo para ir hacia su clase de herbologia.  
  
-crees que deveriamos esperar a Ron?- pregunto Harry, deteniendose para poder voltear de vuelta al comedor.  
  
-Pero, estaba ocupado-comenzo Hermione, pero cuando volteo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, ya no estaban sentados, ni la chica Rubia ni Ron, y venian caminando hacia ellos, y Hermione al ver que Harry no siguio caminando esperandolos, lo tuvo que hacer ella tambien y se quedaron ahi parados hasta que Ron y la rubia los alcanzaron.  
  
-Nos vemos luego, Ron- escucho Hermione decir a la chica rubia, y el se despidio con un movimiento de la mano, acercandose mas a Harry y Hermione, quienes comenzaron a caminar inmediatamente despues. La ultima con la mirada baja, clavada en sus zapatos, sin atreverse a mirar hacia suslados. Los 3 caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Harry decidio intervenir.  
  
-Pasa algo?- pregunto, tratando de sonar casual. Hermione solo nego con la cabeza y supuso que Ron tambien pues no escucho ninguna respuesta de su parte, y aun Harry tratando de amenizar el ambiente agrego -Hoy por la tarde nos permitiran salir a Hogsmade, que les parece? -  
  
-NO puedo- inmediatamente agrego Ron, con una rapidez como tratando de pasar desapercibido, Hermione levanto un poco la cabeza, pero aun asi sin mirar a los chicos.  
  
-Y por que no? no tenemos entrenamiento, y amenos que Snape nos pida mas de 5 pergaminos de trabajo, no veo el inconveniente-agrego Harry soltando una risita al final.  
  
-No puedo- repitio Ron, esta vez de una manera lenta y entre dientes. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione levanto la mirada, y veia como Ron le clavaba la mirada a Harry, rogandole por que no preguntase mas, Harry simplemente levanto las cejas confundido y despues volteo su mirada hacia Hermione, quien inmediatamente se fijo en el piso. -Hermione?  
  
-claro- contesto Hermione con una voz baja y sin voltear de nuevo hacia Harry. y en ese momento llegaron a la mazmorra de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde el Profesor ya los esperaba.  
  
Tomaron sus tipicos asientos en los pupitres mas alejados del frente, puesto que aun cuando estuviesen muy enteresados en el tema, el profesor les quitaba las ganas de aprender mas. La mayoria de la clase se hablaba de teoria y con casi nada de practica mas que la que el profesor podia ejecutar. Harry por una xtraña razon no tomo su asiento en el medio de ella y Ron, si no a la orilla del pasillo, dejando que Hermione se sentara entre los 2.  
  
Hermione comenzo a sacar pergamino, tratando de olvidar la idea de estar junto a Ron, cuando en la puerta se escucho un azote de todos los alumnos que entraban y ppara la desgracia de Hermione eran de Hufflepuff, entre el monton de alumnos estaba la chica Rubia, caminando con su grupo de amigas, Todas con el estilo de Parvati y Lavander. Hermione no podia creer, como nunca habia puesto atencion a sus compañeros de clase. La chica escaneo la habitacion y Hermione vio como se detenia sobre Ron sonriendo, pero este parecia estar muy entretenido escribiendo sobre su pergamino.  
  
El profesor comenzo con su habitual charla de como tenian que ser de precavidos, sin que Hermione pusiera atencion pues era el mismo sermon una y otra vez. En cambio se dedico a mirar a la chica Rubia, secretearse con sus amigas una y otra vez y despues voltear hacia Ron. "disimuladamente" cada chica volteo una por una para inspeccionar a Ron, quien seguia sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido, por lo que Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse viendolo por un largo rato, hasta que el levanto la mirada.  
  
-que?- le susurro en un tono rudo  
  
-Nada- le contesto ella de la misma manera y despues volvio su vista a las chicas de Hufflepuff, quienes ya habian dejado de ver a Ron para concentrarse en la clase. Ron solto un bufido y bruscamente Hermione volteo a verlo cuestionandolo.  
  
Ron se encojio de hombros y despues doblo su cara para acercarse al cuello de Hermione, y rosarlo con su nariz delicadamente subiendo cada vez mas, hasta ke sus labios se postraron justo enseguida del lobulo de la oreja de Hermione y contesto -Nada- casi de la misma manera que lo habia hecho ella segundos antes y despues de dicho esto se separo de ella pretendiendo que nada habia pasado.  
  
Hermione definitavemente no pudo poner atencion durante toda la clase divagando sobre el comportamiento de Ron y sobre la chica Rubia que de vez en cuando volteaba hacia Ron. si el le respondia las sonrisas o no, Hermione ya no lo queria saber.. Le parecia imposible la forma en que Ron jugueteaba con ella, y despues todo era seriedad. Sin darse cuenta la clase habia terminado y casi por insticto volteo hacia donde estaba sentada la chica Rubia, que junto con sus amigas se encontraban viendo hacia Ron. El trio se puso de pie para salir de la mazmorra y por mera casualidad de la vida, al mismo tiempo que salian ellos por la puerta, lo hacian las chicas de Hufflepuff, y Ron como el caballero que era, las dejo pasar despues de Harry y Hermione, lo que le dio tiempo a Hermione alejarse de el lo mas rapido posible hacia sus siguiente clase la cual no comportian.  
  
-a donde vas con tanta prisa?- le pregunto Harry tomandola del brazo y volteandolo para que lo enfrentara.  
  
-Clase!- contesto ella como si fuera obvia la respuesta  
  
-Pero cual es el apuro?- pregunto de nuevo Harry y Hermione solo se encojio de hombros y nego con la cabeza, Harry la miro incredulo -que pasa?  
  
-Nada Harry ya te lo dije... Clases!  
  
-Te conozco Hermione! y se cuando en verdad estas asi por las clases... que ha pasado?- Pregunto por 3era vez Harry, y Hermione le levanto una ceja esperando que creyera que ella no tenia idea de que hablaba -Entre tu y Ron... no trates de engañarme, yo se que pasa algo...-  
  
-Entonces si estas tan seguro por que no se lo preguntas a el?- dijo Hermione con un tanto de agresividad que hizo qu Harry le soltara el brazo y diera un paso hacia atras asintiendo con la cabeza, inmediatamente Hermione se arrepintio de la forma en que le habia contestado -Lo siento Harry... es solo que yo...- se detuvo unos segundos al ver detras de Harry a la puerta de la mazmorra a Ron manteniendo una animada platica con la chica Rubia, Harry se dio cuenta de aquello y volteo para ver que era lo que la tenia tan entretenida y despues con una sonrisa volvio su mirada a Hermione quien sin pensarlo 2 veces agrego un -tengo clases, lo siento- y se alejo del pasillo tratando por igual de alejar los pensamientos que la abrumaban.  
  
* * * *  
  
El resto del dia no mejoro para nada, pues no tenia las agallas para hablarle a Ron y mucho menos despues de ver como se divertia de lo lindo con su nueva amiga, mientras ella lo unico que hacia era martirizarse dandole vueltas al asunto. La tarde se acercaba aun mas y Hermione recordo que habia prometido a Harry salir a Hogsmade con el, pues deveras "tenia que hablar con ella", lo cual le causo una gran duda, pero que su verdadero problema borro inmediatamente. La verdad es que no se sentia con muchas ganas de salir a pasear por el pueblo sin saber por que Ron se habia negado a asistir con ellos, Pero no tenia caso tratar de averiguarlo, tenia que olvidar por un momento a Ron y que mejor que en una tarde por Hogsmade con su mejor amigo Harry.  
  
a las 5 en punto de la tarde, Hermione bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Harry que la esperaba frente a una chimenea.  
  
-Lista?  
  
-claro... algun plan?  
  
-podriamos ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.. o tal vez solo un cafe... hace tiempo que no tenemos una charla de amigos no crees?  
  
-si... hace tiempo- contesto Hermione y Harry le regalo una sonrisa calida que la hizo sentir mejor, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
El clima era casi perfecto, habia una pequeña brisa que arrastraba pequeñas particulas de agua del lago que hacia mas amena la caminata por los terrenos del castillo y por una exxtraña razon mas rapida, pues apenas habian comenzado a hablar de x cosa cuando ya estaban a la entrada del pueblo y acercandose a una cafeteria. Habian decidido no ir a las tres escobas pues siempre estaba repleta de gente y era un poco dificil mantener una platica tranquila.  
  
Definitivamente Hermione al entrar al lugar y escuchar la campanilla en la puerta, no se arrepintio de aquella desicion, pues la cafeteria era un lugar extremadamete tranquilo y apenas se localizaba en ella unos cuantos alumnos de Hogwarts y personas desconocidas para ambos. La señora que atendia el lugar le recordaba muchho a alguien, pero no pudo conciliar el pensamiento pues Harry la jalo hacia una mesa cerca a una ventana que daba hacia los terrenos verdes del pueblo, dandole un toque campestre al lugar.  
  
-Que les sirvo, queridos?- pregunto la señora rechonchita y con cara de bonachona dandoles a cada quien un pedazo de hoja con toddo lo que el lugar ofrecia.  
  
-Solo 2 cafes normales porfavor...- dijo Harry y la señora sonrio, trayendo el recuerdo de la mama de Ron a la cabeza de Hermione. -y bien.. aqui estamos.  
  
-si..- comenz Hermione volviendo de sus pensamientos - podemos hablar..  
  
-si.. bueno... este..- siguio Harry, pero se noto como el nerviosismo lo mataba.  
  
-Estas bien? - pregunto Hermione preocupada por la forma en que Harry habia comenzado a actuar.  
  
-si!... NO!.. digo si.. estoy bien... pero...-Harry trago con fuerza y de un solo jalon dijo -necesito tu ayuda!-Hermione lo miro confusa  
  
-y... en que te puedo ayudar?  
  
-es que.. veras.. hay alguien  
  
-alguien.... como... una chica?- dijo Hermione sonriendo a la manera en que Harry se apenaba yclavaba su mirada sobre la mesa de madera gastada. y antes de que el se armara de valor para decir si estaba en lo correcto o no, la señora bonachona se acerco con los 2 cafes y un plato de galletas de cortesia. Harry tomo un sorbo a su cafe y despues pudo levantar la mirada al mismo tiempo en que la campanita de la entrada tintineaba, haciendo a los 2 voltear hacia ella. Ginny con 3 chicas mas de su año estaba ahi explorando el lugar con la mirada, la primera al toparse con Harry y Hermione, comento algo a sus amigas y se hizo paso entre las mesas hasta donde estaban.  
  
-luego hablamos- agrego rapidamente Harry, aclarandose la garganta.  
  
-Hola!- escucho Hermione detras de ella a una muy alegre Ginny.  
  
-que tal Ginny? quieres tomar asiento?- dijo muy caballerosamente Harry y Ginny acepto.  
  
-Vengo con amigas, pero no creo que les moleste que me quede aqui un momento.- Hermione volteo hacia sus amigas y entre ellas vio a una chica Rubia muy parecida a la que habia estado platicando con Ron por la mañana.  
  
-quien es ella?- pregunto Hermione, arrepintiendose despues de su pregunta tan brusca. Ginny y Harry por igual voltearon hacia la chica Rubia.  
  
-Merian... Merian Nagar... entro el curso pasado... debes de conocer a su hermana  
  
-ah! claro... su Hermana es la chica de Hufflepuff- dijo Harry un poco emocionado por poder comentar algo. Hermione lo paso por alto y siguio viendo a la chica, esperando a que Ginny Hablara mas.  
  
-se llama....- dijo Ginny pensativamente- se llama... Creo que se llama... ah si... Bo... bueno su hermana le dice Bo, dudo que ese sea su nombre verdadero... debe de ser un apodo de cariño o algo.- y despues de decir eso, Ginny olvido por completo a la rubia y se dedido a hablr con Harry. En un minuto o 2 Hermione ya sentia que sobraba en ese lugar y aclarandose la garganta se levanto de su lugar.  
  
-Tengo que ir ala libreria.. acabo de recordar que hay un nuevo libro que deveras quiero leer... los veo mas tarde- y antes de que pudieran resongar, Hermione salio del lugar sin decir mas, sabiendo que ahora le devia un cafe a Harry.  
  
No sabia a donde ir, pues en verdad no tenia ni un minimo de ganas de hojear libros o pasar por la libreria.. Vio a lo lejos a parvati y a Lavander y penso en acompañarlas por un buen rato, pero al ver que se detenian frente a un aparador de ropa penso que le seria muy aburrido, asi es que decidio simplemente volver al castillo a sentarse frente al fuego y poner las cosas en claro, por lo menos para si misma.  
  
Cuando menos lo penso ya estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts decidida a dirigirse a su hhabitacion, pero le llamo la atencion... vio a una persona volar en el campo de Quidditch, imagino quien podia ser, pero no estaba 100% segura asi es que decidio ir a averiguar que era lo que "esa" persona asi ahi, claro... si es que era esa persona.  
  
Rapidamente llego al campo de Quidditch y escondiendose tras uno de los postes de las gradas se asomo delicadamente, notando como EL volaba de un lado a otro, moviendo sus labios, como explicando algo. Pero a Hermione le era imposible escuchar lo que decia, asi es que decidio acercarse mas y justo cuando estaba pensando en salir de su escondite para preguntarle que era lo que hacia ahi, una escoba paso volando frente a ella a toda velocidad.  
  
Era Bo, quien llevaba la Quaffle que Ron le hhabia pasado y se acercaba de nuevo a el para regresarsela.  
  
-Tienes habilidades- escucho Hermione a Ron decirle a la chica Rubia -Deveria de jugar en el equipo de tu casa, desde Cedric no eh visto a ningun otro buen jugador, les serias de mucha ayuda- La chica sonrio en respuesta.  
  
-Deveras crees eso?  
  
-claro...  
  
-pero sabes algo? aun siento que me falta algo... tal vez confianza en mi misma- agrego Bo, acercandose cada vez mas al suelo, y Hermione vio como torpemente fingia que se caia de su escoba a un escaso metro de altura. Ron inmediatamente fue a donde ella dejando la escoba a un lado y arrodillandose junto a ella.  
  
-Estas bien?- le pregunto Ron.  
  
-si.. eso creo.. solo fue una caidita- contesto ella recargandose en sus codos paa ganar altura y quedar mas cerca de Ron.  
  
Hermione sin poder evitarlo se aclaro la garganta, sin saber cual seria su excusa de estar ahi,, sin saber si hacia lo correcto, simplemente sabiendo que necesitaba interrumpir el momento. Los 2 levantaron su mirada a donde estaba ella y Ron se puso de pie inmediatamente sin siquiera ofrecerle la mano en ayuda a la chica Rubia para levantarse, quien tuvo que hacerlo por cuenta propia.  
  
-Pense que estabas en Hogsmade- agrego Ron con un tono de arrepentimiento como si lo hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa.  
  
-Bueno.. ya vez que no- contesto Hermione dando unos pasos para acercarse a ambos -estas segura que estas bien¿?- le pregunto a Bo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz -Vi tu caida y creo que seria mejor que fueras a la enfermeria a checarte.  
  
-No! deverdad.. estoy bien-agrego la chica con una sonrisa que en verdad parecia sincera.  
  
-Yo estoy con Hermione, Bonice... deverias ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey- dio Ron sin despegar su mirada de Hermione, y adornando su cara con una bella sonrisa que Hermione tuvo que contestar.  
  
-Si tu lo dices- agrego Bo, y comenzo a caminar, despues se detuvo y dio la vuelta -me acompañas?- le pregunto a Ron. Pero el nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Guardare todo... te alcazo despues- dijo señalando la quaffle y las escobas. BO asintio con la cabeza y desaparecio rumbo al castillo. Ron comenzo a Recoger las escobas en silencio mientras Hermione solo miraba.  
  
-Bueno.. creo que me voy- dijo y dando un giro comenzo el mismo camino que Bo. pero rapidamente sintio a Ron correr tras ella y segundos despues sus brazos estabas alrededor de su cintura y su voz justo en su oido.  
  
-a donde crees que vas?  
  
-a mi habitacion, tarea.. tu sabes...- contesto Hermione un tanto orgullosa de lo que habia hecho pero sin resistirse a sonreir y al abrazo de Ron.  
  
-Puedo ayudarte- respondio el, dandole despues un pequeño beso en el cuello, que la estremecio por completo.  
  
-No puedes subir a mi habitacion...  
  
-Lo se, aun recuerdo el golpe de anoche... y tambien recuerdo otras cosas- de nuevo le dio otro beso y Hermione se separo de el para darse la vuelta.  
  
-que hacias con ella?  
  
-Bueno.. me pidio entrenamientos.. PrIVaDoS... y quien podria negarsele a la chica mas deseada de Hogwarts?  
  
-Tu.. lo acabas de hacer- le agrego Hermione recordando como no habia querido acompañarla.  
  
-hay que saber hacerse del rogar- contesto el con una sonrisa picara en su cara y Hermione se sintio de nuevo frustrada, por lo que dio media vuelta y recomenzo su camino.  
  
-Hey! que te pasa?- le pregunto un poco exhaltado...  
  
-Cada vez te entiendo menos Ron! eso me pasa!... en un momento me tratas como si... quisieras pasar conmigo mas tiempo y al otro me ignoras completamente.  
  
-No es como si tu no lo hicieras! me aceptas y un segundo despues me rechhazas... LO ACABAS DE HACER!!!- grito por ultimo el, pero aun asi sin separarse mucho de ella.  
  
-De cualquier formaa! tienes problemas! NO SABES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!!! Y CAMBIAS DE OPINION CADA 5 MINUTOS!  
  
-ME VAS A DECIR QUE TU SI SABES QU ES LO QUE QUIERES?... aver... DIMELO!  
  
-SI!!! TENGO MUY en claro lo que quiero... y NO NECESITO verificartelo!!!- de nuevo Hermione intento hacerse su camino hacia el castillo, pero Ron la detuvo por la muñeca obligandola a voltear de nuevo...  
  
-quiero saberlo!...- le dijo frente a frente y Hermione sin mas que decir agrego...  
  
-QUIERO..., que esto Termine...- inmediatamente Ron le solto la muñeca y dio un paso para atras con la cara aun mas blanca que lo normal.  
  
Hermione simplemente lo vio agacharse por las escobas y alejarse del lugar. NO pudo detenerlo, no puedo explicarle que era lo que en verdad habia querido decir. simplemente se quedo en blanco viendolo caminar lejos de ella, pensando en como seria la vida despues de aquello  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
EH VUELTO0O0!!!!!!1 SI! EH VUEEEELTO0O0!!!! COMO ESTAAAAN TOOOODOS? ESPEOR QUE SUPER BIEN Y ESPERO QUE E HAYAN TENIDO PACIENCIA...PERO DEVERAS KE NO SABEEEN COMO ME LA PASE LOS ULTIMOS 3 MESES.. SE LOS JURO QUE PASE POR LO QUE HERMIONE ESTA PASANDO... pero bueno.. no me dejaba ni tiempo para pensar en leer y mucho menos en escribir... pero gracias a dios ya todo paso y eh vuelto a la normalidad..  
  
Deverdas disculpenme si tarde mucho en subirun nuevo capitulo, pero aqui esta y la vdd si me a gustado lo que eh hecjo... espero que a uds tambien les guste y no se decepciones y sigan pensando de mis fics lo mismo que antes XD  
  
Bueno va dedicado a tooodos completamente a tooodos los que me dejaron reviews! muuchisimas gracias no saben que feliz me hacen y mucho mas que aun me pedian ke siguiera! XD no los defraude y aqui estoy con la continuacion y espeor estar pronto de vuelta con otro capitulo mas! XD... dedicado pss obvio a mis amigas: Miyu y Risha.. Janita! XD ke aunque ya no se muchho de las tres pss siguen siendo una graaaan graaaan parte d emi corazon escritor XD y a Jesus Anaya que aunque ya no eh platicado de el tampoco pss no se... jaja me dejaste marcada simplemente con tus reviews y tus platicas! :] ke Gran ejemplo! XD. Tambien dedicado a Luna por ser el mismo de siempre y estar ahi en estos 3 dolorosos y confusos meses... a Las MnT's por ser simplemente mi apoyo y a las 3 mensitas (I, Lu, D) por fortalecernuestra amistad y enseñarme que no todo estaba perdido.... XD muchisiimaaas graciaaaas por la esperaa a tooodos  
  
y porfavor que mejor que un Reviiiieeeeeeeeew! para que mi felicidad no se opaque de nuevo y pueda seguir escribiendo0o! XD de nuevo les pido disculpas por la espera....  
  
Los quiero0o a Todo0os!  
  
Revieew Please!!!!  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	8. Owlery

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"In a WorlD, Where all We wanT  
  
Is OnLy What We WanT  
  
UnTil is Ours"  
  
-CallinG all anGeLs-  
  
Train  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
BloW  
  
Hermione Cruzo la puerta del gran comedor a la hora de la cena acompañada por Harry y Ginny, cada quien a cada lado suyo. Hermione no habai visto a Ron en toda la tarde desde el encuentro en el campo de quidditch, y tampoco habia tratado de pensar en el. No mucho tiempo despues de estar en su habitacion tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos en la tarea, Ginny habia entrado al cuarto insistiendole que bajara a cenar con ella y Harry.Al verse sentada en aquella mesa larga y rodeada de caras sonrientes, el humor de Hermione no mejoro mucho.  
  
Trato de comer, pero su cuerpo se refusaba a hacerlo, por que desistio al tercer intento y se mantuuvo picoteando su comida por un largo rato, siendo invisible tanto para Ginny como para Harry que mantenian un platica muy animada. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que Ron no se habai presentado a cenar e instintivamente levanto su mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff donde la chica rubia charlaba feliz de la vida con sus amigas. Aquello hasta cierto punto hizo sentir menos incomoda a Hermione, pero despues se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo egoista.  
  
Ron era su amigo, ante todo , un amigo; por lo que pensar que no merecia tener otra chica, era algo completamente egoista de su parte. No era definitivamente una obligacion para Ron el quererla a ella, y como el ya lo habia dicho antes : "Quien podria negarsele a la chica mas deseada de Hogwarts?". Pero dolia, y dolia mucho. Dolia el pensar que despues de todos esos años juntos, aventuras, peleas, que podria llamarse: "toda una vida" prefiriera a otra chica sobre ella, su verdadera amiga.  
  
-Hey! Hermi, estas bien?- pregunto Ginny en una voz baja y dulce, llamando la atencion de Hermione.  
  
Hermione volvio a la realidad y se dio cuenta que no era Ginny la unica persona que la estaa viendo. Frente a ella chicas de 4to y 5to le clavaban una mirada asustada. y fue ah cuando Hermione sintio agrimas brotar de sus ojos y rodar por toda su cara hasta la comisura de su boca; ella se las limpio inmediatamente con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-Estoy perfecta- le dijo a Ginny, mientras se deshacia de las ultimaas lagrimas y trataba de darle una sonrisa.  
  
-Hermione... nadie llora sin razon- Hablo de Nuevo Ginny con la voz baja para evitar que las chicas escucharan. Hermione diviso a Harry atravez de sus ojos llorosos tras Ginny, simplemente observando la escena con cara de preocupacion.  
  
-es que..- comenzo Hermione, pero despues se sintio incapaz de decir una palabra mas. Tenia que calmarse, que dirian de ella si los maestros la vieran en tal crisis emocional? Una prefecta deveria de tener muy bien puestos los pies en la tierra, No armando escenas que causaban lastima.- Mejor me voy a la torre.. Buenas noches- dijo por ultimo levantandose de su lugar, e ignorando los reclamos de Ginny por que se quedara siguio su camino sin rumbo fijo.  
  
En realidad no queria ir a la torre por que era muy probable que ahi se encontrase a Ron, y lo que menos queria era seguir pensando en el aun mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho; asi es que hizo su camino hacia la torre donde todas las lechuzas descansaban. Ese lugar siempre la habia hecho sentir mejor, pues sabia que necesitaba ser fuerte, por Harry, por su familia y hasta por todos esos niños que confiaban en ella solo por ser una prefecta. Pero tambien tenia sentimientos, asi es que cuando se sentia debil subia hasta haya y por unos segundos se sentia libre de nuevo. Sentia como si todo lo que estuviera fuera de esa puerta no fuera mas que una cruel broma. En veces llegaba a un mundo donde la carta de Hogwarts jamas le habia sido entregada y era una muggle, sin preocupaciones, sin mortifagos, sin voltemort; pero tambien sin Harry, sin Ginny, sin los weasley y sin Ron. Tal vez de todo valia la pena arriesgarse.  
  
Hermione llego mas rapdo de lo ke pensaba a la torre y abrio despacio la puerta sin saber en verdad por que, pues la mayoria de las lechuzas salian a cazar a esa hora. Hizo su camino hacia lo mas fondo del lugar buscando su ventana preferida, donde los campos del colegio incluido el lago podia apreciarse perfectamente. Estaba apunto de dar otro paso, cuando un golpesito la hizo deternerse. fijo su vista hacia la ventana y vio a sombra de algo ke parecia una pelotita volar hasta tocar el techo de la ventana y caer de nuevo ala orilla. Hermone trato de decifrar quien o que hacia aquello y momentos despues la persona se levanto de su posicion y recargo su espalda contra un lado de la orilla de la ventana, mirando hacia el bosque.  
  
Hermione descubrio en ese momento, en que la luna iluminaba la silueta, que esa persona era Ron; La ultima persona que deseaba ver. Por un momento penso en darse la vuelta e irse de ahi intentando borrar aquella imagen del pelirrojo contra el paisaje, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un dedo, Ron volteo hacia ella y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que le hacian temblar las rodillas.  
  
-hola- saludo Ron, sentandose recta en la ventana dandole la espalda al bello follaje de los arboles y concentrandose en Hermione.  
  
-hola...- contesto ella, sientiendose un poco tonta por no saber que decir y tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de Ron. aun no se acostumbraba a estar frente a Ron y quedarse sin siquiera un argumento. Se quedaron en un silencio que a Hermione no desagrado para nada, si no lo contrario, era relajante y mas aun cuando la fresca brisa entraba por la ventana. Por fin cuando se decidio levantar la mirada, noto que Ron no le habia quitado la vista de ensima desde su saludo, lo cual la hizo sentir un tanto segura, dandole animos para caminar hasta la ventana, mientras que Ron golpeaba el lugar que quedaba enseguida de el en la ventana dandole a entender que se sentara. Ella lo hizo sin reproche, pero al mismo tiempo en que ella se sento, Ron se levanto dejando confundida a Hermione, quien entendio que pretendia segundos despues, pues se volteo y se sento enfrentando al paisaje, mientras sus pies se colgaban por la ventana.  
  
-vamos..- le dijo animandola- hazlo tu tambien... no tengas miedo- termino Ron.  
  
-No tengo- le contesto ella dandose la vuelta por igual y dejando que sus piernas colgaran. Hermione sabia que no habia mentido, que en verfçdad no tenia miedo; Jamas habia tenido el valor para sentarse de aquella forma en esa ventana tan alta, pues la mayoria de las veces se encontraba sola y le causaba pavor el pensarse caer por aquel presipicio. Pero esta vez en verdad no tenia miedo, se sentia segura, pues sabia que Ron estaba ahi y que cuidaria que no cayera. Hermione no miro a Ron en un largo rato hasta que este hablo con su mirada clavada en alumbrados por la luna arboles del bosque prohibido.  
  
-Tu crees que algun dia los arboles cobren vida?- lo pregunto con tanta seriedad que Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita que la hizo recordar sus dias sentada en esa misma ventana con su soledad.- que?- pregunto Ron, un poco indignado dandole a Hermione una completa vista de sus 2 ojos azules, que provocaron a Hermione morderse el labio inferior.  
  
-Pense que era la unica persona que se preguntaba cosas como esa...- Hermione no le quito la mirada en unos largos segundos para Hermione ala cual le era imposible tambien dejar de verlo.  
  
-No es la primera vez que vienes aqui... lo se- dijo Ron con una seguridad que llego a asustar a Hermione.  
  
-Como lo sabes¿?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara tratando de convenserlo de que estaba en lo inconrrecto.  
  
-lo se... simplemente lo se- termino y Hermione no quizo insitir mas mientras el silencio comfortable se adueñaba de nuevo del ambiente.  
  
Tenia tantas ganas de hacer todas esas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, pero simplemente pensaba que era mejor dejar asi las cosas e imaginar que nada habia pasado, que seguian siendo los mismos amigos de siempre y nada mas que eso. Le era comfortable el silencio y por igual saber como podia odiarlo y en 5 minutos el gran cariño de amigos que sentia por el lo hiciera apreciar de nuevo o, ¿seria esa sonrisa?¿serian esos ojos? o en verdad ¿seria el amor que llevaba guardado dentro por el?  
  
Hermione volteo a verlo y noto como el seguia viendole con una sonrisa en su cara, despues se torno serio y Hermione lo desafio sin kitar la mirada tampoco; Poco a Poco el espacio entre ellos era mas corto, o era la imaginacion de Hermione o de verdad la ventana se volvia cada mas angosta acercandolos aun mas. Pero despues de pensarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta que Ron se estaba agachhando un poco para acercarse a ella y ella por igual levantaba su quijada para alcanzar los labios de Ron, que no mucho tiempo despues estuvieron junto a los suyos.  
  
Todo pensamiento de la valiosa amistad que Hermione llevaba con Ron volo de su cabeza siendo remplazado por la simple satisfaccion de aquel beso. Hermione no sentia la necesidad de detenerse, no lo queriia hacer y por primera vez ninguna de sus racionalidades trato de detenerla, diisfruto al 100% aquel beso sin pensar en nadie mas que en ella y en Ron, tal vez mas en el segundo que en si misma; Pero el momento fue interrumpido por una forma brusca de abrir la puerta, por lo que Hermione se hizo hacia atras separandose de Ron, este solo la vio interrogatoriamemte y ella señalo hacia la puerta con la cabeza. Al principio les fue imposible saber quien era el que habia golpeado asi la puerta, pero no mucho despues el chico fur alumbrado por una ventana y pudieron ver que era Zacharias Smith un chico con gran altura, rubio, una vez delgado que el Quidditch habia convertido en un ahhora hombre fornido.  
  
Al principio no se dio cuenta de que HHermione y Ron se encontraban ahi, pero cuando se acerco a una ventana para dejar a una lechuza alejarse con una carta los noto y se acerco a ellos.  
  
-Hola Hermione- saludo moviendo su mano derecha efusiivamente hacia ella y despues volteando hacia Ron al cual solo le saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza, el cual Ron apenas y contesto con un movimiiento en la cabeza.  
  
-Hola Zack! Largo tiempo sin verte...  
  
-Si, lo mismo digo... bueno.. tengo que irme nos vemos- dijo por ultimo alejandose no sin antes tirarle la misma mirada fria a Ron quien le respndio casi de la misma forma. Hermione espero unos minutos para hablar de nuevo.  
  
-Tienes que ser tan frio con el?- le pregunto en reclamo a Ron, quien inmediatamente la volteo a ver como si estuviera loca.  
  
-No me agrada! nunca lo a hecho.. desde el primer momento en que abrio su bocota no ha hecho nada mas que criiticar nuestros esfuerzos por mejorar el ED.  
  
Hermione se encogio de hombros, en verdad el chico le agradaba aun cuando con Harry y Ron fuera en veces un poco rudo, con ella siempre se porto amable y caballeroso, no sabiia si lo hacia por que asi era con todas las chicas o por ser ella. Aveces le gustaba pensar que era por ella, y no por que le gustase el chico, si no por que era lindo sentirse especial para alguien.  
  
-Hey- diijo Ron tratando de llamar la atencion de Hermione al mismo tiempo que movia un poco su hombro para que chocara con el de ella, quien inmediatamente lo volteo a ver pero solo por unos segundos pues la fforma en que la miraba la hacia sonrojarse, haciendole bajar la mirada. Ron paso una de sus piernas haciia dentro, mientras mentenia la otra colgando por la ventana, Hermione permanecio inmovil, tratando de parecer pasiva y relajada, cuando en verdad su corazon seguia latiendo a 1o00 por hora por el beso de hacia un rato -Hey!- volvio a insitir Ron, al descubrir que Hermione no le ponia mucha atencion.  
  
Hermine volteo de nuevo hacia el con la fuerza neecsaria para que un buen mechon de cabello callera sobre su cara y subriera su ojo derecho, dandole oportunidad a Ron de levantar su mano y postrar el mechon de cabello tras la oreja de Hermione y recorrer su mano en forma de caricia hasta el cuello de ella, quien no resistio inclinarse un poco para recibir otro beso, que en pocos segundos se convirtio en algo mas rudo, La razon de Hermione de nuevo no se nego a aquello e instintivamente comenzo a acercarse mas a Ron mientras este aprovvechaba la cercania para deslizar su mano hacia la cintura de Hermione con el fiin de atraerla a su regazo, donde Hermione inmediatamente rompio el beso, con una respiracion agitada y estaba segura que al igual que el, tenia la cara sonrojada.  
  
-Que es esto?- pregunto de un respiro Hermione, pues sabia que le era imposible hablar con naturalidad por la falta de aire. Ron la vio confundida unos segundos.  
  
-Un beso?- dijo en Son de Broma, levantando una de sus cejas, Pero la cara de Hermiione se mantenia seria esperando de verdad una respuesta, Ron entendio aquello y sus facciones por igual se volvieron mas frias.  
  
-No el beso Ron... lo que hacemos... Que es?- pregunto Hermione de nuevo, Ron simplemente se encongio de hombros, agacho la mirada perdida y sus labios se tensaron en una forma que Hermione reconocio como el gesto que aparecia en su cara cada vez que tenia algo en mente, pero preferia no decirla. Hermione inmediatamente dejo el regazo de Ron para sentarse sobre la fria piedra, ahora con sus piernas hacia dentro de la torre, y Ron levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que trataba de sostener sus dedos sobre la cintura de Hermione, pero que su movimiento anterior (de ella) no se lo permitio mas.  
  
Hermione espero un rato para que por fin se decidiera a contestar la pregunta que le habia hecho, y si no hubiera deseado con tanto fervor saber al respuesta ya habria salido del lugar, pues al igual que los labios de Ron, el ambiente se torno un poco tenso y el silencio ya no era comodo para nada. Por fin Ron se animo a mirar a Hermione directamente y ella no pudo explicarse que era lo que veia en sus ojos azules, pero estaba segura que era una mezcla de emociones.  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo por fin Ron - no se que me pasa...  
  
Al oir aquellas palabras Hermione no supo que significaban, pero su misma paranoia la llevo a una conclusin. ¿es que seria que lo que pasaba entre ellos era un error? Pero, como podia un error cometerse tantas veces, como podia pensar Ron que ella estaba dispuesta a ser parte de sus errores. Derrepente Hermione ya estaba llena de furia como era muy normal en los ultimos dias en los que los cambios de animo eran tan drasticos que apenas y ella lo veia posible. Por la respuesta de Ron No sabia si llorar, reirse, echharse a correr o hasta golpearlo y fue obvio que el corage de Hermione se reflejo en su cara, pues inmediatamente Ron la tomo del brazo temeroso e inseguro, Hermione no quizo siquiera voltear a verlo.  
  
-estas bien?- pregunto el, tratando de mantener su mano sobre su brazo para eviitar que Hermione se fuera. Pero ella fue mas rapida y se levanto del lugar viendo cualquier lado menos haciia Ron.  
  
-Perfecto!!!- medio grito y despues solto una risita que devio asustar a Ron pues dio un saltito y se levanto innmediatamente tratando de disimular lo pasado -. De maravilla...!!!- dijo por ultimo y comenzo a alejarse del pelirrojo.  
  
-Hermione..- escucho a Ron apenas susurrar, pero no la siguio ni trato de detener, la dejo irse, lo cual al principio causo aun mas enojo a Hermione, pero despues cuando la razon volvio a ella, mientras mas se alejaba de la aquella torre supo que era lo mejor, tal vez los 2 necesitaban tiempo para pensar.  
  
Su paso era furioso aun, y de nuevo no sabia a donde se dirigia ni las ganas de volver a la torre de Gryffindor nacian en ella, asi es que siguio su camino sin rumbo fijo con la miirada perdida en la nada, lo cual le causo terminar en el helado suelo de piedra al chocar con alguien. Levanto la mirada y se encontro por segunda vez en el dia con la palida cara de Zacharias Smith, quien inmediatamente le extendio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
-Hola de nuevo- saludo con una amistosa sonrisa en su cara que Hermione no pudo negarse a contestar.  
  
-Hola zack...- contesto ella tratando de sonar casual  
  
-Perdon por tumbarte, hiba un poco distraido.. y bueno.. tu tienes prisa por lo que veo no?- pregunto dandole otra gran sonrisa a Hermione, que por una extraña razon la hizo dejar de mirarlo por unos segundos pues sintio sonrojarse un poco  
  
-En verdad no... solo hiba...  
  
-Te acompaño?- pregunto Zach muy caballerosamente, y fue ahi cuando Hermione descubrio que su mano seguia entra la del rubio e inmediatamente la quito.  
  
-Es q.. no se ni a donde voy... necesito pensar, estar sola... adios- dijo de Nuevo con la mirtada gacha, levantandola una uiltima vez para sonreirle y seguir su camino, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho lo escucho murmuran algo, por lo que se dio vuelta para avveriguar que hhabia querido decir - dijiiste algo?  
  
-Los terrenos... hace un buen clima.. tal vez te haria bien el aire fresco...  
  
-Gracias- dijo Hermione y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino considerando el ir a caminar un rato, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en invitar a Zach con ella, pero cuando por fin se decidio, ya habia caminado un largo tramo y cuando volteo de nuevo Zach no se veia por ningun lado.  
  
Decidio deshacerse del pensamiento y continuar por fin hacia los jardines, a los cuales no tarde ni 5 miinutos en llegar y en donde el clima como lo habia dicho el chico smith era muy agradable. El lago fue su primer destino, no sabia exactamente que hacer, se sento en un arbol cerca pero no era el lugar adecuado, por lo que se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar alrededor del lago, evitando voltear hacia la torre donde minutos antes habia estado con Ron, mientras la duda de sii seguia ahi o no la carcomia.  
  
Hermione ya no sabia que hacer, necesitaba una distraccion, algo que por mucho tiempo fueron los libros, pero que ultimamente no le daban la satisfaccion de llevarla a otro mundo. Aun quedaba la opcion de ir con Hagrid, pero con todo lo que pasaba (con voldemort), el guardian del bosque ya no era el mismo, sin olvidar que pasaba muy poco tiempo en su cabaña. Entonces Hermione volteo hacia el bosque, tan tenemoroso, misterioso, tan atrayente.  
  
Sabia que era muy peligroso y que simplemente no era lo correcto ir. Pero deverdad necesitaba ua distraccion, y en el bosque habia cosas unicas, tan diferentes que podrian mantenerla ocupada, y sin pensar de nuevo en lo peligroso camino hacia los arboles, intentando dejar sus problemas atras.  
  
-HERMIONE!!... HERMIONE!!!- Ella reconocio la voz desde la primera vvez que escucho su nombre, y no sabia si devia voltear y enfrentar de nuevo aquel problema o ignorar su voz y seguir el camino hacia el espeso bosque -ESPERA! HHERMIONE...  
  
-QUE?!-grito ella, dandose la vuelta y viendo como Ron corria con toda su fuerza hacia donde ella estaba parada a la orilla del bosque. El pelirrojo tardo unos cuantos segundos mas en alcanzarla y cuando asi lo hizo tuvo que esperar un rato para recuperar el aliento.  
  
-A... donde creias que hibas?- le pregunto exasperado, Hermione rodo sus ojos...  
  
-a caminar...- contesto ella con un tono de voz que dio a entender que era lo obvio.  
  
-aL BOsQue?- medio grito Ron - estas mal de...- pero antes de poder seguir con sus palabras tuvo que callarse, pues Hermione ya habia entendido que era lo que queria decir y dandole la espalda hiba a seguir caminando - NO! No.. No.. no... lo siento...- le dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por la muñeca antes de que decidiera irse.  
  
-Dejame ir Ron...  
  
-NO!... escuchame... por favor...- dijo Ron, pausando entre cada palabra - Quiero... Intentarlo... digo... si Tu... Quisieras...  
  
-De que hablas?  
  
-Quiero Intentarlo!- repitio Ron - Tu... Yo.... Juntos? - pregunto notablemente nervioso y palido.  
  
Entonces Hermione entendio que era lo que Ron queria decir. Todo por lo que habia sufrido estaba ahora ahi enfrente, Ron le estaba proponiendo estar... Juntos, y ahhora que lo tenia ahi a su alcanze no estaba segura si eso era lo mejor. Sabia que lo queria, pero tambien sabia que habia muchas cosas que arriesgar, como la escuela, sus amigos, la familia y lo mas importante de todo su amistad... En un mundo donde todo lo que queremos es solo lo que queremos hasta que es nuestro.  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
h0o0laa! como estan? jejje como pueden ver esta vez no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada.. por que No quiero que em olvideen :(.. asi es que por aquii estare les guste o no :P ttodavia por un largo rato... como podran ver no puse la respuesta de Hermione, por que este definitiivamente no es el final... y todavia no estoy segura de cuando en verdad sera...  
  
Sobre Zacharias Smith.. este chiico si existe en el kiinto libro y tambien el E.D. pero mejor no les digo que sig8nifca para los que no han leido el libro... pero no se preocupen no pondre mas que cosas pequeñas del quinto libro.. como es este zacharias que en verdad no es taaan importante despues de todo :P bueno.. por lo menos desde mi perspectiva... (paar que vean que pienso en las personas que no han leido el libro XD)  
  
Gracias a todos los queme dejaron review y pss tambien note que en ellos uds se quedan asi como ke :| por lo que hace Ron, pero pss jaja son solo confusiones de adolecentes y estoy tratando de hacer un fic hecha por una adolesente que habla de adolescentes :P jajaja y bueno sobre ke ke le paso por ke estaba con Bo.. bueno.. en vverdad no hizo nada malo con Bo.. simplemente le dio un entrenamiento priivado.. aunqu ese fue el primero... seguro hay mas en el futuro.. ah si y sobre lo de: "la mas deseada" jajaja pss no se.. supongo que queria poner celosa a Hermione ;)... preguntenle a el.. ajajaa  
  
Dedicado por supuesto a tooodos aquellos que me dejaron review.. y tambien a mis amigas: Miyu, JanY, Risha, Jessi, Angie y Angel Maeda =*** besitos a todos... y un saludo a Danieliita :) y a shashira tambien.. por supuesto a Jesus y a su hermana :P jajaja y a tooodos los demas con los que platico... ah claro.. y un agradecimiento especial a: Ford Anglia 2000, Maeda ( de nuevo) y poly-14 pss fueron las ultimos que me agregaron a su liista de autor favorito00o0o0 muuuchhaaas graciaaas!!!! Enserio!!!! :] es un gusto.... solo les pido una cosa mas: REVIEWWWWW!!!  
  
si?.. por favor? ... anda, sean lind0os y déjenme un Review.. que me haría muy muy feliz y de veras que dan mas ganas e seguir escribiendo... entre menos reviews mas me tardo en actualizar :P un trato?  
  
REVIIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
cuidense too0od0os  
  
Los quiero0o0  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	9. acciones y reacciones

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
EveRy New BeGGininG  
  
Comes FroM some oTheR  
  
BeGGininG's EnD  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BloW  
  
Hermione aclaro su vista, no sabia por que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, miles de pensamientos habian aparecido en su mente al momento de escuchar aquella palabras. Tantas preocupaciones que habian pasado por su cabeza vagamente unas cuantas veces, pero que en verdad nunca habia pensando en lo catastrofico que podria ser una relacion entre el pelirrojo y ella, que no fuera meramente amistad. Para empezar la escuela, Hermione no era una chica a la cual le preocuparan mas los chicos que las notas, pero hhabia descubierto en las ultimas 2 semanas que esa atraccion tan grande que sentia por Ron, la podia hacer cambiar, trayendo consigo hasta problemas en sus N.E.W.T.s, lo cual llevaria directo a un futuro inseguro, La familia, los amigos... Harry.  
  
Y por otro lado estaba su miedo, el miedo de que el sentimiento que llevaba por Ron creciera y que el destino los llevaran a un destino mortal. Las cosas cada vez empeoraban por la reaparicion de Voldemort, problema del cual Hermione se habia privado de pensar, tal vez por pensar en cosas "tontas" como en Ron.  
  
-Hermione?- escucho la chica a lo lejos, pero despues descubrio que quien la llamaba era Ron, y estaba frente a ella, cerca de ella, muy cerca de ella que oia su respiracion todavia agitada con claridad.  
  
La muñeca donde Ron apretaba su mano, comenzaba a doler un poco, por lo que ella trato de safarse, y el dándose cuenta de la fuerza que ponia en ella, dejo de apretarla, mas no quito su mano. Hermione pestaño provocando que las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos caieran de ellos y se resvalaran por sus mejillas. Quizo secarselas rapidamente, para que Ron no pudiera verlas, pero su intento fue inutil; pues cuanod ella volvio su içmirada a los ojos de Ron encontro en ellos sorpresa, miedo y hasta verguenza.  
  
-Lo siento.. Hermione.. io no quize- dijo con una voz seca que a Hermione no le parecio normal, mientras que el pelirrojo quitaba su mano de la muñeca de la chica y la metia en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalon. -Lo siento- repitio, dando un paso hacia atras -soy un Tonto! un tonto!- se regañó a si mismo.. Hermione no sabia que decirle, no sabia nisiquiera en que pensar.  
  
Ron dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo en que echaba su cabeza hacia atras y la sostenia ahi, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo sobre los 2, desnudo de estrellas o luna que lo iluminara, pero si repleto de nubes negras que amenazaban con asotar los terrenos de Hogwarts con una fuerte tormenta. Después volvió su mirada a la de Hermione, quien todavía no sabia muy bien lo que haba pasado.  
  
-vas a hablar?... diras algo?  
  
-no creo que nada de lo que diga pueda ayudar- dijo Hermione con una voz cortada, aun con la mirada en el suelo, viendo como pequeña chispas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el terreno.  
  
-estas equivocada –replico Ron, con una voz notablemente desesperada –me eh estado torturando a mi mismo durante las ultimas semanas, pensando si es correcto... si era correcto de que te enteraras de esto –comenzó moviendo las manos de arriba abajo con gran insistencia, Hermione levanto su mirada por fin del suelo, mientras el rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro pero sin atreverse a mirar hacia Hermione – pensaba que tal vez lo mejor era que tu pensaras que era un simple juego... pero no lo pude resistir... y ahora después de aclarar mis pensamientos, crees que nada de lo que puedas decir me pueda ayudar? –pregunto por ultimo Ron, volviendo su mirada a la de Hermione, quien inmediatamente bajo la suya sin notar como la lluvia se volvía mas intensa cada momento.  
  
-Si no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo... si no lo sientes... solo dímelo... no te prometo estar ahí disponible como cualquier otro amigo... por lo menos mientras no lo supere – y dio una risita tonta, que a Hermione le pareció muy agradable.  
  
-peleamos todo el tiempo... podríamos terminar y perder todo lo que con gran esfuerzo hemos podido mantener... quiero tener tu amistad – dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada inmediatamente después de decir aquello y arrepintiéndose al segundo de ver sus ojos azules, su cabello rojo quemado por la lluvia que ahora que lo pensaba también la tenia empapada a ella.  
  
-Yo... quiero correr el riesgo  
  
-no es tan fácil Ron!... no es simplemente querer, has pensado en los demás.. y no solo en lo que tu quieres?- agrego Hermione en voz regañona, haciendo desaparecer la tranquilidad que Ron llevaba en su cara.  
  
-si... lo eh pensado una y otra vez... eh pensado en lo que tu quieres.. y ya estoy cansado de suponer... de esperar a que tu un día llegues y me lo digas... por eso te lo estoy preguntando... quiero que me digas la –Pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase por que un trueno acompañado con un relámpago que ilumino todos los campos asusto a ambos. Hermione dio un brinco inesperado y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de nuevo.  
  
Ron estiro sus brazos y sin que Hermione se negara la llevo entre ellos apretándola fuerte contra su pecho.  
  
-Todo va a estar bien... te lo prometo –aseguro Ron, acariciando el mojado cabello de Hermione. –Creo que deberíamos de entrar para protegernos de la lluvia- y Hermione aun hundida en los brazos de Ron, asintió con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por el unos cuantos metros hasta estar en el mero centro del campo, se detuvo y detuvo a Ron también, sosteniéndolo de los brazos y clavándole la mirada con ganas.  
  
-Es el miedo Ron...- Ron la vio confundido, pero a ella no le importo y siguió -... el miedo a que las cosas de alguna manera u otra no funcionen... a que tenga que sufrir... ya existen suficientes cosas para sufrir como para echarnos en la espalda otra mas... tampoco quiero hacerte sufrir... ni a ti, ni a Harry...  
  
-que tiene que ver Harry en esto? –pregunto Ron exasperado  
  
-mucho! Que no te das cuenta?... somos sus mejores amigos... estaria solo  
  
-de que estas hablando? Yo nunca lo dejaria solo... Tu lo harias?  
  
-tal vez no intencionalmente... tal vez estariamos tan metidos en nuestra relacion que Harry quedaria fuera y no nos dariamos cuenta...  
  
-Creo que estas exagerando... yo seria tu apoyo... su apoyo- hablo Ron de nuevo con su voz cada vez mas desesperada, su cara roja y empapada.  
  
-pero los demás... la escuela.. ¡¡Voldemort!!- dijo Hermione por fin soltando a Ron y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro como si fuera vilmente claro de lo que hablaba.  
  
-me quieres? – Ron ahora la tomo por los brazos para que esta dejara de moverlos.  
  
-que?  
  
-me quieres? – pregunto de nuevo Ron, agachándose para que su mirada quedara a la altura de la de Hermione, ella le levanto una ceja como si estuviera demente. – si o no?... vamos, contéstame... me quieres? – Hermione no contesto, balbuceo sin saber que contestar por lo que Ron la soltó y dejo salir un gran suspiro.  
  
Y siguió caminando, sin esperar a Hermione, con un paso lento. Hermione apenas capto su pregunta, y proceso su respuesta inmediatamente corrió hacia el, lo sostuvo de nuevo y lo obligo a verla, poniéndole cada una de sus manos a los lados de la cara del pelirrojo.  
  
-lo siento...  
  
-solo necesito saber eso... eso es lo que importa Hermione... al diablo con la escuela... al diablo Voldemort... Harry no estará solo nunca lo ha estado... por que nuestra relación lo dejaría solo?...  
  
-Tengo miedo – repitió ella, sin soltar a Ron.  
  
-estoy aquí – agrego el, tomándola por la cintura, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su frente con la suya - me quieres? –pregunto de nuevo sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, escuchando la respiración de Hermione mezclarse con la suya.  
  
-si –contesto ella apenas en un murmuro, dejándose abrazar con mas fuerza por Ron, quien le planto un pequeño beso en el cuello. –quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad –agrego Hermione en el oído de Ron.  
  
-yo también Hermione... pero creo que no podemos volver al pasado  
  
-Tengo miedo! Ron! – dijo por tercera vez Hermione, aferrándose aun mas a Ron.  
  
-Lo se Hermione... tal vez no estamos preparados para esto...- agrego Ron soltándose un poco y viendo directamente a los ojos a Hermione quien negaba con la cabeza y no se atrevía a devolverle aquella imponente mirada – prométeme algo... -ahora dudosamente asintió – piensalo bien... podemos hacer un lado todos esos miedos... solo prométeme que lo pensaras...  
  
Hermione asintió de nuevo y clavo su mirada a la de Ron, sosteniéndola un rato ahí y después por inercia por gravedad sus labios fueron a encontrarse con los de Ron, quien no lo pensó 2 veces para responder a aquella acción.  
  
-te quiero...- agrego Hermione separándose de Ron, quien le ofreció su mano. Pero ella negó con la cabeza –mejor vayamos así –agregó mientras la sonrisa en la cara de Ron desaparecía pero aun así asintió con la cabeza y siguió el paso silencioso de la chica hasta llegar a los escalones de piedra que los llevarían de nuevo al castillo.  
  
El día transcurrió lento pero relajante para Hermione, aun cuando la cena no fue mucho del agrado para Hermione, sentía la pesada mira de Ron sobre ella y de reojo notaba como veía hacia alguien o algo detrás de ella. La curiosidad le gano y cuando por fin tuvo el valor para voltear noto que Zacharias Smith estaba cenando también y que en el preciso momento en que había volteado esta la miraba, por lo que Hermione para no sentirse mal educada saludo con una sonrisa, el chico Smith saludo con un efusivo movimiento de su mano, al volver a su comida ella no se atrevió siquiera a mirar de reojo la reacción de Ron.  
  
-Herm? Vienes con nosotros? – pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Ron y Ginny  
  
-Claro – y al igual que ellos se levanto de su asiento y comenzó el camino hacia la sala común.  
  
La verdad es que Hermione no estaba poniendo mucha atención sobre la plática de quidditch que los 3 chicos tenían, pero la mano de alguien tomándola por el brazo la hizo volver al mundo. Era Zach quien la había sacado de su camino.  
  
-Hola –saludo con un extraño tono rojizo es su blanca cara...  
  
-hola –saludo también ella, apenas entendiendo que estaba pasando, mientras veía por detrás de Zach a Ron, Harry y Ginny seguir su camino sin percatarse de su ausencia y volvió su mirada a Zach rápidamente  
  
-Que haces? –pregunto y Hermione lo vio incrédulamente mientras reía internamente  
  
-iba hacia mi... sala común – diciéndolo como si fuera lo mas obvio y volteando de nuevo hacia los 3 chicos. Ron ya no seguía sumergido en la platica, si no caminando de lado y viéndola platicar con Zach, después de unos momentos sin que Hermione pudiera interpretar aquella expresión en su rostros, se volvió hacia enfrente y siguió su camino, segundos después Ginny y Harry voltearon al mismo tiempo, pero al igual que el pelirrojo siguieron su camino sin esperar a Hermione. Lo cual le dio un tanto de coraje a Hermione y decidió seguir platicando con Zach un rato mas –y tu?  
  
-bueno... yo... te buscaba –agrego mientras el rojo en el rostros del chico Smith crecía un poco mas  
  
-ah si? – pregunto ella sintiéndose importante -por alguna razón en especial?  
  
-Nah... bueno... si... es que... -titubeó un poco y después atinó a decir – te gustaría ir a caminar... solo platicar... un rato?  
  
Antes de contestar aquello miro de nuevo por el hombro de Zach y al ya no ver ningún rastro de sus amigos prefirió aceptar aquella invitación y partió hacia los campos al lado del chico.  
  
Hermione no se arrepentía de haber aceptado ir a pasear pues aun cuando pareciera un chico antipático tenia que haberlo conocido de verdad para saber que no era así, siempre tenia algo interesante que decir y tal vez no era el mejor en calificaciones pero tenia idea de muchas cosas que Hermione no podía aprender en los libros, tal vez supersticiones pero que sonaban mas creíbles y reales para Hermione.  
  
-ese chico... el pelirrojo....  
  
-Ron – lo corrigió ella...  
  
-si, Weasley... es algo mas que un amigo para ti?  
  
Hermione se quedo en silencio un rato, sabia la respuesta peor no le interesaba decírsela, pensaba que era mejor mantener en secreto lo que sentía por Ron y lo que estaba segura el sentía por ella, por lo que negó con la cabeza pero sin atreverse a mirarlo a Zach a los ojos mirando hacia las estrellas...  
  
-Bien... -dijo el sereno, casi en un susurro lo cual hizo a Hermione pensar en decirle la verdad...  
  
-Pero yo...- comenzó, pero jamás pudo terminar, pues las manos de Zach la habían tomado por cada lado de su cara y sin entender con que permiso o valor había hecho aquello, Hermione, que tampoco entendía su reacción correspondió a aquel beso, el cual no duro mas de 5 segundos pero que para Hermione fue una eternidad.  
  
-Es tarde- agrego Hermione cuando capto la importancia de aquella acción – tengo que ir a mi torre – y se puso de pie, Zach inmediatamente después de ella...  
  
-te acompaño...  
  
-no... creo que sea buena idea...  
  
-vamos! – dijo el con una sonrisa adorable – déjame acompañarte – Hermione solo asintió  
  
Platicaron un poco mas en el camino a la torre, ella no entendiendo como podía ser un chico tan divertido si aparentaba otra cosa y tratando de olvidarse de lo que había hecho fuera en los terrenos. Faltaban solo un par de pasillos para llegar al retrato de la Sra. gorda cuando escucharon pasos acercarse por lo que la risa de Hermione ceso, dieron la vuelta en aquel pasillo para encontrarse con Ron frente a ellos. Miro a Hermione después a Zach y de nuevo a la chica.  
  
-Pensaba ir a buscarte... es tarde – dijo el pelirrojo clavándole la mirada.  
  
-No hay de que preocuparse... estaba conmigo... voy acompañarla hasta su sala común- dijo rápidamente Zach, Hermione solo se quedo en silencio.  
  
-No!- agrego sin titubear Ron – no puedes llegar hasta haya... será mejor que siga conmigo de aquí... -El chico Smith asintió y miro a Hermione...  
  
-Bueno... Buenas noches Hermione  
  
-Buenas noches Zach – dijo ella viéndolo alejarse un poco para después seguir el camino hacia la sala común.  
  
Un camino un tanto incomodo, sin ninguna palabra mas que el constante sonido de la respiración de ambos. Hermione prefería el silencio, pues no sabia si Ron le reclamaría aquello y por otra parte, sentía como si al hablar Ron sabría sobre el beso con Zach, el silencio era mejor.  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala común lo que fue un alivio para Hermione y sin pensarlo mas se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevan hacia el cuarto de chicas.  
  
-Buenas noches –dijo despacio y tratando de sonar casual.  
  
-Buenas noches- escucho de un sombrío Ron al otro lado de la sala común.  
  
Y subió hacia su habitación, insegura y confundida, no por lo que sentía si no por lo que hacia. Tenia a Ron estaba segura, pero no estaba segura si ella por igual era de el.  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
holaaa! Holaa! Como estas todos? Primero que nada disculpas! Mil disculpas por estos 4 meses sin noticias mias! De veras lo siennto y mucho mas lo voi a sentir si ya se olvidaron de mi... también kiero disculparme por no hacer un capitulo ta corto.. bueno mas corto que los anteriores! :D pero la vdd es que estaba en el hoyo0o!!! tanto con la inspiración como sentimentalmente.. i ia saben que la depresiones de lo peor... i pss de que serviria :D mejor iaa! Estoy mucho mejor! I pss les doi lo mejor de mi :D espeor que les gusteee :D  
  
ahora los agradeciientos: gracias por los reviews al capitulo 8 :D muchísimas gracias... a: Miyuuuu! :D amigaa keriidaa tqm!! A Rishaa!!!! (rishaa! Me jackeron el maail!! ( ojala podamos hablar por el rmg_fan) a angel maeda que también a sido una super amiga.... :D a jesús! :D del cual ia no tengo noticias pero se que stas hacia! Eres un angel :D Janitaa! TQM amigaa :D sigues siendo de lo mejor a jessi que igual no eh tenido noticias pero se que sigues ahí... i supr agradecimiento especial a todos los que estuvieron conmigo estos 3 meses medio pesaditos: Luna =**** eres lo mejor, Fer, Iris, Erick =***, Luchis :D menisse!!! :D bobby! Eres un gran descubrimiento :D LQM a todos... i por supuesto a quienes me dejaron review: vale, Cio, mauxiwood, cidersgirl, azkaban, annafrey, *camila*, mariag malfoy, Lipii, shashiira, Jany, nelly, Leri, Mina, poly 14, mereodadora, skgirlfan, Angieee :D Grint Weasley, Yaz, lil Granger , Anna M Riddle, Karla Mione, Ford anglia, y espero no haber olvidado a nadie :D por que son de lo mejro todos!!!! Gracias también a quienes me han agregado a sus autores favorito últimamente: Lil Granger, SIPI Weasley, anna Frey y Hermiginny13 muchas graciias a uds! Pss son un graaaan super apoyo para una escritora frustrada como yo ;)  
  
bueno.. me despido deseando de verdad que no se hayan olvidado de mi y que algun día me perdonen la tardanza! De veras que estoy de vuelta i eseor kedarme un largo rato... también espero algo muy lindo de su parte: REVIEW!!!!!! :D!!! :D BUENO .. DEVERAS ESPERO QUE PUEDAN DEJARME REVIIEW!! MEJOR DICHO LES RUEGO QUE ME DEJEN REVIW OKS???? (pd. Perdonenme la mala ortografia en las notas de autor.. i en el escriito también :P)  
  
Los quiero a todos  
  
Cuidense mucho  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	10. La Gran Diferencia

------------------------------  
  
Que los grandes cambios no se llevan años  
  
Que basto con un segundo junto a ti  
  
------------------------------  
  
Al dia siguiente Hermione espero que sus compañeras de ehabitacion salieran de esta para comenzar a arreglarse ella, sabia que ellas solian saber y comentar sobre todo y no dudaba que la cuestionaran dee donde habiai estado la nochee anterior, como lo habia hecho muchas veces antes y tal vez era la culpa de aver besado a Zach la que no la dejaba hablar con naturalidad por que de alguna forma u otra sentia que si al abrir la boca la informacion escapara de ella y en realidad no necesitaba aquello ahora que algo con Ron parecia establecerse.  
  
termino de cepillar su espeso cabello y viendose una ultima vez al espejo calmandose a si misma con palabras que en verdad no sonaban confortadoras si no mas bien de autoconvencimiento, bajo a la sala comun para econtrarse con un cuarto muy vacio con la preesencia dee solo unos cuantos atrasados que por la cara que cargaban se notaba que se habia quedado dormidos, supuso que la mayoria de las personas estarian ya en el comedor.  
  
Salio por el retrato de la señora gorda y apenas llevaba unos pasillos cuando un chico rubio la intercepto.  
  
-Hola! -saludo efusivamente, mientras Hermione trataba de calmarse por la repentina aparición.  
  
-Zach! hola, buenos dias -contesto la chica siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-Llevaba rato esperandote, vi a tus amigos salir, te has quedado dormida? -Hermione sintio cmo sus mejillas comenzaban a subir de color y trato de calmarse respirando profundo aun sin la valentiia para voltear a verlo  
  
-No! no es eso, es solo que preferi adelantar un trabajo, tu sabes como hay trabajo... - Zach solo respondio con un debil: ajá y caminaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que a un escaso pasillo del gran comedor el chico rubio la detuvo.  
  
Hermione por primera vez lo viio a la cara, pero Zach tenia su mirada baja y despues de unos segundos en silencio la levanto pero Hermione no fue lo suficientemente rápida o grosera para voltearle la cara.  
  
-y como va el trabajo?  
  
-bien, hago mi mayor esfuerzo... -le contesto tratando de sonar casual, pero sentia que era un gran esfuerzo. - Falta poco para que el desayuno acabe, deveriamos ir...  
  
-si, claro - y comenzaron a camiinar de nuevo pero cuando apenas habian abansado maximo 3 pasos, zach la detuvo de nuevo -espera, solo uno -dijo y lo proximo que Hermione vio fue a Zach acercarse muy rapiido para darle un rapido beso en lso labios que Hermione no pudo hacer nada por que cuando captaba lo que habai sucedido el momento ya habia terminado -vamos!- agrego con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Hermione no sabia como habia sido capaz de comenzar a caminar pues apenas y entendia, segundos despues comenzo a regañarse mentalmente, pero habian caminado rapido y sni pernsar ya estaban en el gran comedor. Zach le apreto el brazo para llamar su atencion de una manera cariñosa, hermione lo volteo a ver i recibio una gran sonrisa de parte del rubio que ella no sabia si habia respondido o no pues inmediatamente el tomo su camino haciia la mesa de Hufflepuff .  
  
Hermione escaneo rapidamente la mesa de gryffindor y muy al fondo vio a Harry y Ginny sentados uno al lado del otro y al cruzar la mirada al otro lado de la mesa se encontro con la mirada de Ron que le respondia con duda en sus ojos, ahora si Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, pero aparto su mirada mucho antes de saber si Ron habia respondido aquella mueca.  
  
El desayuno y las primeras 3 clases para Hermione pasaron totalmente despaerciividos. zach deesdee aquella mañana no habia vuelto a acercarse a ella y por una parte la chica lo agradecio pues seguramente tendria que acercarse cuando estuviera con Ron y Harry. por otro lado tambien agradecia que Bo, la chica de Hufflepuff tampoco se acercara a Ron,, tal vez lo que haabi pasado en el campo de quidditch la habai desanimado y estaba segura que no soportaria ver a Ron con la rubia, pero la conciencia la mataba, pues no sabia si Ron sentia lo mismo que ella cuando la veia con Zach. Inmediatamentee descartaba la preoccupacion convenciiendose de que no le importaba en lo minimo.  
  
Habia llegado la 4ta clase del dia y como era costumbre, Harry y Ron debian irse a su salon de adivinacion en una de las torres mientras ella tomaba clases de aritmacia. Era la primera vez en el dia que camiiinaba por los pasillos sin sus amigos y de verdad deseaba que Zacharias no saliera de la nada a robarle un beso de nuevo, tenia que ponerle fin al asunto, pero por mas ke quisiera negarlo le gustaba la idea y se asustaba de aquello.  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta hacia el salon de aritmaccia cuando un brazo se interpuso en su camino.  
  
-Hola- la saludo un sonriente pelirrojo  
  
-Ron! - dijo ella un tanto espantada por aquella impresion pero se recupero con rapidez -que haces aqui? deverias de estar en clase de adivinacion-  
  
-eh decidido saltearme esa clase por este dia, y no te haria mal faltar a aritmacia por hoy  
  
-No puedo - diijo Hermione impresionada por el atrevimiento de Ron de pensar que deverdad se colaria aquella clase y trato de seguiir caminando pero Ron no parecia dispuesto a mover su brazo  
  
-te importa?- grito una chica de ravenclaw que esperaba tras ellos - necesito llegar a mi clase  
  
Ron pronuncio un debil lo siento, y quito su brazo pero aun asi Hermione no entro al aula.  
  
-Anda! ve entonces, ya nada interfiere entre tu y tu hermoso salon de clases -dijo Ron con un tono tan sarcastico que hasta Neville abria entendido.  
  
- Que haras tu? - y Ron nisiquiera tuvo que responder, tomo la muñeca de Hermione i la jalo lejos de la puerta, ella nisiquiera discutio aquello se dejo llevar hasta que Ron se detuvo frente a una puerta que Hermione siempre supuso que solo era un armario de escobas - que es esto?  
  
Pero de nuevo Ron no respondio, abrio la puerta y jalo a Hermione dentro. Lo que Hermione habia pensado durante muchos años otras cosa resulto ser un amplio salon vacio y polvoriento que se notaba no utilizaban en años.  
  
-que hacemos aqui?  
  
-Solo vamos a hablar- contesto el por fin y Hemione lo miro con incredulidad  
  
-RON! tengo clase...  
  
-no quisiste entrar!  
  
-bueno, eh cambiado de opinion, me ire a clases- y deshaciendose de la mano de Ron que le sostenia su propia muñeca comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
-espera!- le medio grito el pelirrojo y Hermione volteo de nuevo esperando a que el la alcanzase, se acerco -solo...- comenzo, pero no termino pues con nerviosismo que Hermionee noto inmediatamente se le acerco para darle un beso, por un momento Heermione recordo al rubio pues el beso de la mañana habia pasado casi de la misma manera, pero este beso no fue ni corto ni falto de seentimiento como el que habia compartido con Zach. Conforme pasaban los segundos se olviidaba mas del recuerdo del chiico de Hufflepuff y se concentraba en Ron, en lo diferente que se sentia besarlo a el que al otro, en la forma en que sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerza y sobre todo en lo delicioso que se sentian los labios de Ron contra los suyos.  
  
Cuando Ron decidio por fin separarse de Hermione ella tardo unos segundos en captar que habia terminado, al abrir los ojos se encontro con un sonriente Ron quien habia postrado sus manos en la cintura de Hermione. Despues de aquella accion la chica dudaba en si en verdad queria asistir a clase pero se sintio tan cohibida y sin saber que decir que mejor antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera siquiera hablar salio de la habitacion rumbo a su salon de clases.  
  
Todo el dia le parecio maginifco a Hermione, no volvio a ver a Ron hasta la hora de la cena donde tambien diviso no muy lejos al rubio dee hufflepuff peor trato de no pensar en el i dio graciias a merlin por que este no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.La cena por igual paso sin muchos contratiempos y tratando de apurar a sus amigos llegaron a la sala comun mucho mas rapido y antes de lo que acostumbraban.  
  
-solo quiero sentarme y descansar - iniquirio Hermione cuando Giinny la cuestiono sobre su deseo tan grande por llegar a la sala común mientras Ron y Harry se batian en un juego de ajedrez magico.  
  
-me estas dejando ganar weasley- reclamó Harry pero hermione no escucho ninguna respuesta del pelirrojo.  
  
Deseaba con todas las ganas de mundo poder hablar con el, sentarse a solas en un lugar donde no fueran interumpidos y platicar por horas y despues pensar en sus labios y robarle algun otro beso como el anterior a su clase de aritmacia, que por cierto le habia costado 10 puntos menos para la casa, pero en verdad no le habia importado mucho llegar tarde a aquella asignatura pues habia recibido una recompensa aun mejor sin mencionar que habaii recuperado los 10 puntos cuando aun no llevaba ni 5 minutos denntro del salon de clases, inclusive ganando aun mas de los que habia perdido.  
  
DEspues de eun largo rato de platicar con Ginny y oir los quejidos de Harry por le juego de ajeedrez quee segun Hermione ya habia durado una eternidad el retrato de la señora gorda se abrio paa deejar pasar a unos cuantos chicos de primero descontrolados, Hermione no tuvo las ganas y es que estaba tan feliiz como para apacar la felicidad de otros, prefirio queedarse sentada y dejarlos pasar desapercibidos.  
  
-No CORRAN EN LA SALA COMUN MOCOSOS!! - escucho Hermione gritar a Ron y le mando una mirada de asco al ver la forma en que los habia llamado, pero este parecio no darse cuenta y siguio con su juego.  
  
-eh! ginny! has visto a Hermionee?  
  
Hermione se movio hacia un lado para ver la silueta de colin crevey cerca de la entrada tras el retrato e hizo unos movimientos de la mano para quee eeste pudiera localizarla, al verla Colin no dudo y fue hacia ella inmediatamente.  
  
-Pasa algo Colin?  
  
-SI -dijo de muy mala gana -ese chico fastidioso de Hufflepuff, lleva rato preguntando por ti  
  
-Zach? - pregunto Hermione sin poder detenerse i voltear a ver hacia donde jugaban Ron y Harry, niniguno de los 2 parecia averse dado cuenta de lo que hablaba Colin.  
  
-si.. ESE Zacharias Smith - expreso de nuevo el chico con asco y despues mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su cara agrego   
  
-puedo decirle que no estas aqui y que te deje en paz si quieres... unos chiquillos de primero le jugaron una buena broma -Hermione recordo al grupo de primeros que habia entrado unos momentos anntes y ahora se lamentaba por no haberlos puesto en su lugar.  
  
-No colin, ire yo - agregó por ultimo dando una vistaso al juego de ajedrez de nuevo, pero tanto Harry como Ron seguian muy en su mundo. - volveré pronto - le dijo a Ginny quien asintio y siguio una animada platica con Colin.  
  
-Jacke mate, weasley - se escucho de fondo en la sala común mientras Heermione salia por el retrato - no puedo creer la forma en que te gane.  
  
Al salir d la sala comun Hermione no tardo ni 2 segundos en encontrarse con un Zach empapado esperandola no muy al fodo del pasillo, y al verla se acerco más.  
  
-como supistee? - pregunto Hermione con unpoco de indignacion  
  
-Supe exactamente que?  
  
-Que aqui era nuestra sala común?  
  
-una chica de 4to me lo dijo, aunquee creo que se arrepintio despues... ademas no seria muy dificil de adivinar ayer veniamos muy cerca de aqui.  
  
-Si, eso creo- Los 2 guardaron silencio momentaneamente hasta que Hermione habló - me dijeron que me estabas buscando, en que puedo ayudarte?  
  
-Tal vez si me concedieras una caminata o tal vez una charla - contestó el burlonamente y Hermione rio de aquello, despues cayendo en cuenta que aquella risita tonta era tan parecida a la de lavander o parvati que penso que tantotiempo junto a ellas ya comenzaba a afectarle - y bien? que dices?  
  
Y la mente de Hermione se enfoco en lo que habia detras del retrato de la señora gorda o mas bien en quien estaba detras : Ron. sabia que ir a caminar o charlar con Zach no tenia nada de malo, pero tambien sabia que Zach no tenia intenciones amistosas con ella si no que buscaba algo mas y tenia miedo de que si se le presentara la oportuniidad de besarlo de nuevo fuera capaz de rechazarlo. Por otro lado no era novia de Ron y no seria como si le estuviiera siendo infiel -"Pero que dices Hermione!"- se regaño a si misma mentalmente -"no eres su novia por que TU no quisiste, necesitas aclarar tu mente... pero un paseo con un amigo, no le hace daño a nadie"  
  
-vamos -agrego despues de unos segundos de silencio y partieron rumbo a los terrenos del colegio.  
  
El clima se estaba volviendo frio y se arrepintio de aver dejado su tunica en la sala común pero la platiica era aniimada y esto la haciia olvidarse del frio. aveces zach trataba de sacar a flote el tema de Ron y Harry remarcando que fueran sus mejores amigos, hermione no lo negaba -" Pero despues de todo un novio tambien puede ser tu mejor amigo "- peor tampoco decia sii habia algo mas quee una amistad y aunque el chico inisitia Hermione preferia cambiar de tema avriguando sobre el.  
  
-Mi madre es muggle, pero ella sabia que mi padre era mago desde antes siquiera que fueran novios  
  
-como lo supo?  
  
- se conocian desde pequeños, algo asi como los mejores amigos de toda la vida... cuando mi papa tuvo que venir a hogwarts mi madre lo interrogó pero el no soltaba ni una gota de informacion de a donde hiba todos los años  
  
-lo vio hacer magia?  
  
-No! ese fue el problema, cuando saliio del 4to curso mi padre se lo dijo... obviamente mi mama como toda muggle pensó que eso era una tonteria o burla para quitarsela de ensima... duraron peleados casi por 2 años  
  
-Hasta que tu padre tuvo permiso para hacer magia y se lo demostró?  
  
-Exacto! eres buena para llegar a conclusiones... me admiro de tu inteligencia - dijo cambiado hasta su tono de voz. Hermione trato d no sonrojarse pero sinitio que sus mejillas subia de color  
  
-y tambien de tu belleza -agrego zach y ahora si Hermione no dudaba de que su cara estuviera como un tomate. La chica no se atrevia a levantar su mirada de la banca en la que estaban sentados, pero la mano de Zach bajo su barbilla la obligo a hacerlo. se le quedo contemplando por unos segundos sin decir o hacer nada mas quee observarla, Hermione tampoco habló ni se movió, su cerebro ccomenzaba a trabajar a mil por hora ¿Que debia hacer?  
  
-ejem ejem - se escucho tras ellos un poco lejos y los 2 salieron de su trance. Hermione inmediatamente comenzo a buscar a la persona que habia producido aquel sonido pues aun cuando fuera un sonido sordo reconocia esa voz. -Buenas noches Smith - escucho por fin detras de ella y no estaba equivocada, esa voz, esa persona: era Ron.  
  
-Weasley... buenas noches -contesto Zach de una forma tan forzada y extremadamente formal no muy diferente a el tono que Ron habia adquerido para saludarlo a el tambien - muy tarde para dar paseos no crees? - le pregunto el rubiio al perlirrojo con gran arrogancia en su voz.  
  
-Lo mismo digo yo... Hermione- contesto Ron, pero esta vez dejo en claro que dirigia sus palabras a la chica. Hermiione levanto su cabeza hacia donde estaba Ron, y apenas sucabeza ideaba algo para contestar cuando Zacch habló por ella.  
  
-Pero ella viene acompañada.. en cambio tu...- Ron inmediatamente metio su mano a su bolsillo derecho, Hermione estaba segura de que ahi se encontraba su varita y que no esperariia mucho para usarla contra el chico de Hufflepuff.  
  
-Cuida lo que dices Smith... se cuidarme solo - contesto el pelirrojo remarcando cada una de sus palabras con una mirada que Hermione solo habia visto en el cuando se trataba de hablar con Malfoy, con odio acumulado.  
  
-VER para CREER Weasley- contesto Zacharias mientras ambos sacaban bruscamente sus varitas, el rubio aprovechando sus palabras para ponerse de pie.  
  
-BASTA!- medio grito Hermione quien tambien habia sacado su varita peor la mantenia en bajo, mientras que los chicos se apuntaban uno al otro esperando a que su contriincante hablara para hechizarlo - soy la DELEGADA y TU Ron un prefecto! no necesitamos un numerito que nos cueste puntos o hasta nuestros puestos...  
  
-Cual sera el rumo Hermione?- pregunto Zach con la misma voz arrogante pero sin apartar su vista de Ron aun con la varita en alto apuntandolo - Ron Weeasley se noquea a si mismo con su propia varita? - y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ron nonecesito su varita en realidad pues salio disparada por el mismo para avalanzarse sobre el rubio a golpes. Zach obviamente no se quedo atras y le respondio aquel insulto sin siquiera quejarse de los golpes.  
  
Cuando Hermione pofin logro captar lo que pasaba y pronunciar un hecchizo para separarlos los 2 ya estaban bastante golpeados, en especial Zach que era el que habia atrapado desprevenido.  
  
-no lo puedo creer! CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA CONTIGO?- le grito Hermione a Ron, el cual trataba de ponerse de pie para ir haciia Zach quien se sobaba la cabeza incapaz de levantarse por el golpe al caer sobre una roca.  
  
-voy a matarlo- dijo por fin tratando de pasar por Hermione, pero ella lo empujo moviendolo apenas unos centimetros atras pero captando su atención.- debi sospecharlo! LO DEFIENDES!  
  
-RON! ees por ti, no puedess imaginar las consecuencias de esto? debes calmarte! por favor  
  
-ES DEMASIADO HERMIONE! me mantuve callado! lo hize ayer no? pero esto es demasiado  
  
- de que hablas?  
  
- SE LO DIJE! LE DIJE QUE SE ALEJARA DE TI- dijo Ron aun tratando de pasar por Hermione, pero esta se lo impedia, despues señalando a Zach quien ya se habia puesto de pie A muy duras penas agregó - TE ADVERTI! TE LO DIJE SMITH!  
  
-NO ES DE TU PROPIEDAD RONALD! DEJA DE TRATARLA COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO Y COMIENZA A TRATARLA COMO A UNA CHICA! -Contesto Zach haciendo gsto de dolor al terminar de gritar y sobandose la cabeza de nuevo.  
  
-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA METERTE EN LO NUESTRO - Hermione habia dejado de sostener a Ron por que no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba ahi  
  
-JA!- rio sarcasticamente Zach -Lo SUYO? dudo que haya algo entre ustedes... Hermione me lo habria dicho  
  
Entonces Ron dejo de apuntar a Zach y paso su mirada fria y llena de odio a Hermione convirtiendola en una mirada con duda.  
  
-Que?, no le has dicho? - y Hermione guardo sileencio, un largo silencio no sabia que decir.  
  
-es que Ron.. entre tu y yo... -Pero no pudo terminar la frase, por que Ron levanto su mano pidiendole que se detuviera.  
  
-ni lo digas...- y dando unos pasos hacia atras para recoger su varita, Ron comenzo a alejarse de los terrenos.  
  
-RON! espera...- pero Ron no se detuvo y cuando Hermione pensaba en salir corriendo tras el un quejiido de dolor tras ella la hizo recordar que Zach tambien estaba ahi y mal herido. Fue hasta el y apoyo su peso en sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. Cuando volvio a levantar la mirada la figura de Ron ya habia sido consumida por la oscuridad y no estaba segura de que hubiera tomado el camino a la sala comun, nisiquiera al castillo.  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
------------------------------  
  
alo0o! como estaaan? yo de vuelta y feliz de estarlo, pueedes creer que ya sera un año desde ke comenze a escriibri sta historia y aun no la termino? como lo dijie antes fue un año duro para mi :P i ademas el utliimo de mi preparatoria o bachillerato no se como le digan en donde viven :P bueno espero ke haya sido de su agrado este capitulo por que pss digamos que le da mas sabor a la hiistoria no? bueno espero tambien que hayan notado quee la desicion de Hermione se acerca que por lo menos hoy no cometio tantos errores como en la pasada ii paar todas aqueellas que se preocupen por que Ron sufra, no lo hagan! acaso creen ke odio a Ron? : si lo amo0o! siiempre es lo mejor para el..  
  
por cierto que nomas por comentario harry potter i el prisionero de askaban eesmuuuuy pero muuy guay!! wickeed! :D como diria mi rupert :D deveras ke me impresionee de todo y pss que orgullo que un paisano : alfonso cuaron (mexicano) haya sido el crador de tan bella pelicula :P claro ke con ayuda e bellos actors ;) pss todo es mas facil..  
  
Deedicaaaciones: a Miyu WG amiguiiiix para ke veas io nunca me olvido de ti =D tqm amiga =Da janitaa :D por ke tambien te recuerdo malvada :P i pss a tooodos toodos mis amigos de "la vida real" que de nuevo me acompañaron en el termino d eesta etapa i se ke estaran enel inicio de la siguiente: mtn's =D lunin, Rick TEVAEME =, mis mensas etc =D i cyber amigos: jesus! que devras aunue ia no platiqueemos tantos pss ya vez te ganaste un lugar en mi corazon de escritora y el rincon de jj gracias pro el e-mail :D i nomas por quee lo acabo de leer te dedico el capitulo i por supuesto graciiaaaaaas muuuchaaaaas gracias a quienes me dejaron review: jessi weeasley, immature teen, vicky, Hermion fanatico, Camy weasley, JaNy, mione griint, kiomi, Camila, Ann de weasley, Lil Granger, Tabatas, Ford Anglia 2000, mariag malfoy, nelly bloom y valee :D muuuchiiisimaaaas graciaaas!  
  
y un suuper agradecimiento especial junto con dedicacion a quienes m agregaron a su lista de autorees favoritos: MIONE GRINT, KIOMI, GABY WEASLEY E IMMATURE TEEN muuuchiiisimaas gracias a todaaaas =D enserio qu eu placer serparte de su lista =D con tooodas esaas wnas escritoras =D  
  
bueno por cierto que Ronnie's lovers a sido actualizado y haciiendo unos calculos rapidos tiene mas de 300 fotos nuevas junto con unos 5 albums nuevos tooodas por la reciente premiere de HP & POA ojala visiiten la pagina en: y cualquier comentario pueden comunicarse conmigo en: rmgfanhotmail.com o pueden agregarme a su msn.(rmgPISOfanARROBAhotmail.com)(eso por ke no aparece el piso o guion bajo i el arroba)  
  
ahora si.. el momento de las peticiones: REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE! :D deveras que necesiito saber como lees ha parecido y nada mejor que un REVIEWWWW PAAR DECIRMELO por favor! nada les cuesta un pequeño review see los agradeceriaa eternamenteee!  
  
REVIEW!! PLEASE!!  
  
Los quiero a todos  
  
Cuidense mucho  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT 


	11. un nuevo noviazgo

------------------------------  
  
Hoy me eh sorprendido  
  
Sin el permiso de mis labios  
  
------------------------------  
  
El dia siguuiente Hermione no se apresuro en levantarse pues era sabado y en verdad no sabia como estarian las cosas en la sala comun. La noche anterior despues de llevar a Zach a la enfermeria, donde el chico tuvo que quedarse pues el golpe habia sido grave, Hermione fue a la sala común y por primera vez no tuvo miedo de buscar a Ron con la mirada pero no lo encontro y esperó que en verdad estuviera en su dormitorio, pero prefirio no molestar a Harry y Ginny quienees estaban frente a una chimenea compartiendo un sofá. Cada vez que los veía notaba que eran mas cercanos.  
  
Cuando por fin bajó a la sala comun aquella mañana vio a todo mundo menos a Ron como se lo eesperaba y ahora sin poder contener su desesperacion fue a dodne estaban Harry y Ginny notablemente ocupados sobre sus respectivas tareas. La chica pelirroja levanto la cabeeza antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo.  
  
-Buenos dias Herm - saludo con gran entusiasmo - has dormido mas de lo normal... se te esta haciendo constumbre  
  
-si eh? Hermi- comento Harry sin deeespegar su mirada del pergamino donde escribia con rapidez- parece que despues de tantos años la flojera a nacido en ti -Hermione solo rodo sus ojos - Creees que podrias ayudarme con esta tarea mas tarde Hermione, pociones me esta matando  
  
-tal vez, mas tarde.. cuando este segura de que has buscado lo suficiente- y Ginny solo rio mientras Harry se quejaba entre dientes  
  
-Ginny... - comenzo Hermione no muy segura si lo que hiba a hacer era lo correcto -me preguntaba si em acompañarias a la enfermeria- la pelirroja la vio con una mirada dudosa  
  
-te has estado sintiendo mal?- pregunto con una ceja levantada  
  
-no... no es eso- contesto apenada sin saber por que no podia sostener su mirada en la de Ginny -queria ir a visitar a un amigo- dijo en un susurro  
  
-Que dijiste?  
  
-yo... solo Queria IR VISITAR A UN AMIGO- dijo por fin con una fuerza en la spalabras realmente inecesarias, pero nii a Ginny ni a Harry les importo su brusquedad, la pelirroja dejo el pergamino que estaba usando a un lado y se puso de pie, y dandole un pocco animado hasta luegp a Harry camino al lado dee Hermione sin decir ni una palabra, hasta salir de la sala comun.  
  
-y de que amigo estamos hablando¿?  
  
-Tu sabes... el chico de hufflepuff  
  
-Claro! claro! el chico de Hufflepuff... olvidaste que hay mas de 50 chicos en Hufflepuff- diijo Ginny con una risita tonta al final i agregando no mucho despues -pero... como se llama?  
  
Hermione dudo mucho antes de contestar a aquella pregunta pero sabia que de alguna manera u otra al llegar a la enfermeeria Ginny descubriria dee quien estaba hablando asi es que decidio hablar antes de que la pelirroja se indignara y decidieera dejarla sola en su visita  
  
-Es Zach-  
  
-Zach?- pregunto Ginny muy despistada y de la nada se paro de golpe -ZACHARIAS SMITH???- Hermione solo asintio con la cabeza esperando un grito de parte dee su amiga. pero no paso, simplemente seee impresiono mucho y no abrio la boca en el pequeño trazo que les faltaba para llegar.  
  
Antes de entrar a la enfermeria Ginny creyo prudente tocar, y asi lo hicieron, esperaron unos segundos hasta quee madame Pomfrey abrio la puerta con una cara de enojo que nadie podia quitarsela, pero al ver a Ginny y Hermione sus gestos se ablandaron y una sonrisa broto en su cara.  
  
-En quee les puedo ayudar, queridas? - ninguna de las 2 dijo nada por un momento, hasta que Ginny golpeo en las costillas a Hermione con su codo.  
  
-veniamos a ver a... Zacharias Smith  
  
-claro claro... pasen- diijo por ultimo con amabilidad mientras ella seguia su camino hacia el fondo de la enfermeria y Hermione y Giinny caminaban con cautela viendo a cada lado para enccontrar a Zacharias y justo lo hicieron, cuando del fondo se escucho la voz de madame pomfrey decir - puede irse ya Sr. Weasley- y al oir aquello Ginny asomo su cabeza al pasillo inmediatamente, peor Hermione trato de ignorar aquello para ir a saludar a Zach.  
  
-Hermione! q gusto verte  
  
-Hola Zach! como te encuentras?- saludo ella, pero aun atenta hacia el pasillo donde Ginny esperaba iimpacientemente.  
  
-eh mejorado, creo que la sra. Pomfrey me dejara salir hoy en la tarde, tal vez podamos hacer algo despues...  
  
-Creo que necesiitaras un buen descanso despues de esto- dijo, aun atenta, muy atenta -no creo que sea conveniente  
  
-deveras piensas que no sera conveniente por mi o por el?- pregunto Zach con un sarcasmo tan marcado y señalando sus ojos hacia el pasillo, donde a 3 pasos de distancia se acercaba Ron, con la mirada en alto, era obvio que sabia quee en aquella cama estaba el chico rubio y que no pretendia voltear a verlo.  
  
-Que... EEXACTAMENTE... te ha pasado?- pregunto Ginny tratando de tocar la cara de Ron, cuando este por fin llego frente a la cama dee Zach...  
  
-No es nada... AUCH! Ginny! no hagas eso- la reprimio cuando esta comenzo apretarle las mejillas.  
  
-tienes muchos moretees!  
  
-Ginny! te dije que no ees nada.. solo... me cai- y al termiinar d decir aquellas palabras la mirada de esos ojos azules se encontro con la mirada marron de Hermione, pero no duro mucho, pues siguio con su camino sin siquiera deespedirse de su hermana quien no estaba segura de que aquella explicacion fuera la verdadera.  
  
-se a estado portando como un patan ultimamente!- diijo cuando se acerco a la cama d zach junto a Hermione -¿como puede creeer que me voi a tragar su historia de que se a caido?- pareccia que la pelirroja seguia sin entender, pues se mantenia ddentro de sus quejas volteando de un lado a otro y rodando sus ojos -has visto esos golpes que se cargaa Herm?- ella solo asintio con la cabeza, y dio graciias que Zach hablara antes de que ginny la cuestioinara a ella sobr que habiai sucedido.  
  
-terminaras por contestarme?- al oir aquella pregunta no sabia que era peor, si enfrentar a Ginny o enfrentar las preguntas dee Zach, pero sabia que habiai sido su idea el veniir a la enfermeria, ahora estaba convencida d que habiia sido una muy mala idea.  
  
Cuando por fin pudo salir de la enfermeria sin darle una respuesta a Zach la hora del deesayuno ya habia terminado, por lo que no hubo mas remedio quee awantar unas horas mas en la sala ccomun haciendo tareas con Harry y Giinny hasta la hora de la comida, no hubo rastro de Ron durante toda la mañana y lo mas extraño era que ni Harry ni Ginny lo encontraban preocupante.  
  
Hermione supuso que Harry sabia lo quee habia pasado el dia anterior, pues cuando Ginny entro a la sala comun criticando a su hermano por aquellos moretones, Harry no hizo mas que scuchar y seguir con su tarea.  
  
A la hora de la comida, Ron tampoco se aparecio por el gran comedor lo que Hermione hayaba un tanto desesperante, pero de igual forma le parecia desesperante estar cerca de el, pues no sabia que decirle ni como actuar. de alguna forma tampoco podia dejar de pensar en Zach,pero si analizaba akel problema, sabia que lo unico ke compartia con zach eran buenas charlas i tal vez un poco de lujuria, mientras que con Ron compartia una vida entera, de una u otra forma estaban unidos, como si el destino apuntara hacia aquel pelirrojo.  
  
al salir del gran comedor, hermione diviso al rubio no muy lejos de las escalinatas principales, y decidio que no era bueno que este la viera pues querria ir a dar un paseo o algo por estilo y hermione no se sentia con las ganas de echar a perder aun mas lo que habia, si es que todavia existia algo, con Ron.  
  
al llegar a la sala comun, tanto Ginny como Harry seguian sin preguntar por Ron, por lo que ella decidio tomar la iniciativa.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-si?  
  
-has visto a Ron, ultimamente?  
  
-lo vi por la mañana... me conto todo  
  
-QUE ES EXACTAMENTE TODO?- interrumpio ginny de un brinco -sabia que el cuento de que se callo no podia ser cierto- agrego entre dientes. pero tanto Hermione como Harry la ignoraron.  
  
-y desde entonces no se donde podra estar, pero no me preocuparia... sabes como es Ron, le gusta estar solo cuando las cosas salen mal- Hermione asintio con la cabeza i se puso de pie, mientras la voz de ginny le reclamaba a Harry que le explicara que era lo que habia pasado. Hermione camino hasta una ventana y escaneo los terrenos con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Ron sentado cerca del lago.  
  
Pero su mirada se tropezo primero con Bo, quien no se habi atravesado en su vida desde hacia un par de dias, la chica hiba caminando hacia el bosque, y hermione la siguio paso a paso, hasta que ella se detuvo justo frente a un gran arbol. debajo de este habia alguien sentado, pero hermione solo podia ver sus pies y desde aquella lejania era imposible saber de quien se trataba, peor no tardo mucho en averiguarlo, pues quien estaba sentado ahi, se puso de pie para empezar una platica y paso lo que Hermione mas temia: aquella persona era Ron y mantuvo su mirada clavada en aquellos dos por un largo rato y le dolia ver a Ron reir de aquella menara mientras Bo seguia con sus comentarios divertidos.  
  
Entonces sin mas ni menos, Ron hablo por un largo rato, mientras Bo solamente escuchaba con atención y para terminar de destrozar a Hermione, la chica se abalanzo sobre Ron, a punto de tirarlo al suelo, los 2 sonriendo. fue ahi uando Hermione decidio ke no era bueno seguir viendo aquella escena.  
  
Hermione decidio pasar toda la tarde en su habitacion, tratando de distraerse con una que otra tarea, pero al final su cabeza terminaba en el mismo tema. Cuando el sol ia se habia ocultado y las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a brillar a travez de la ventana de la habitacion de Hermione, escucho los pasos de alguien subir hacia su habitacion, deseando en verdad que no fuera ni parvati ni lavander, simplemente despues de tantos años de compratir habitaciones no se terminaba por acostumbrar a su forma unica de ser.  
  
-Hermione? estas ahi?- se escucho la voz de Ginny atravez de la puerta y aunque Hermione no se sentia con el humor, penso ke le haria bien un poco de compañia.  
  
-Pasa Ginny- y la pelirroja asi lo hizo.  
  
-h0ola, Herm... desapareciste de la sala comun y este... Harry me conto todo... escucha- agrego rapidamente - Ron es mi hermano y tu eres mi amiga, usualmente defenderia a Ron, pero tu eres parte de mi familia, aunque no lo creas y no puedo enojarme contigo por esto, solo te pido que pienses mejor las cosas- dijo de un respiro.  
  
-lo se, ginny... y gracias... tu sabes, por eso de que soy parte de tu familia y tambien por no enojarte conmigo... es solo que...  
  
-si?- pregunto Ginny, pero Hermione no contesto se quedo presa en sus pensamientos que trataba de ordenar pero que seguian revolviendose por si solos -ah! lo olvidaba, te traje algo de comer, te habrias quedado sin cena.  
  
-muchas gracias Ginny  
  
-no hay de que Herm... aunque podrias hacerme un favor... bajemos a la sala común...- Hermione simplemente asintio i mientras comia un trozo de lo que Ginny le habia llevado bajo para encontrarse con un ambiente muy alborotado. Harry estaba sentado cerca del fuego, con su mirada sobre su regazo donde tenia un pergamino y se notaba escribir animadamente sobre alguna tarea, las chicas caminaron hacia el pero sin apartar la vista del alboroto.  
  
-que a pasado Harry?- pregunto Ginny, mientras tanto ella como Hermione trataban de ver hacia donde la mayoria de los chicos se hacian bola para ver o escuchar algo.  
  
-Ron a vuelto...- contesto cortante y Hermione sintio como su estomago daba un vuelco.  
  
-y desde cuando causa tanta emocion cuando llega a la sala comun?- pregunto de nuevo Ginny, Harry parecia negado a contestar aquella pregunta, pues se mostro muy interesado en su escritura.  
  
Hermione no podia ver a Ron atravez de la gente que lo rodeaba.  
  
-Y bien?... ecplicaras el por que de tanta conmocion?- pregunto por tercera vez Ginny y esta vez harry levanto su mirada del pergamino, dio un largo respiro y dejo salir el aire, resignado a que tendria que decir aquello algun dia.  
  
-desde...- comenzo y despues clavo su mirada en los ojos de Hermione- que su novia, es Bo.. la chica de Hufflepuff- y rapidamente bajo su mirada.  
  
-QUE? DE QUE HABLAAAZ?- grito Ginny i sin cuestionar mas hizo su camino hasta donde estaban todos los chicos acumulados y se hizo camino hasta perderse entre la gente. Despues de aquello, Hermione pudo ver a Ron levantarse entre la gente, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y volteando a ver a Ginny de vez en cuando.  
  
Hermione no captaba que seguia haciendo parada en aquel lugar y se quedo inmovil hasta que Ron llego justo enfrente de ella, mientras la gente lo seguia felicitando ("bien hecho weasley", "seras la envidia")  
  
-Felicidades, Ron - fue todo lo que Hermione atino a decir tratando de forzar una sonrisa falsa. pero Ron no le contesto y nisiquiera sostuvo por mas de 2 segundos su mirada sobre la de ella. y tomo asiento en el sofa enseguida del de Harry, mientras Ginny lo interrogaba y trataba de convenserlo de que era una locura. Hermione perdio la nocion del tiempo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada en aquel lugar ni como fue que llego a su habitacion.  
  
Las siguientes semana fue un martirio para Hermione, primero tenia que aostumbrarse al hecho de que Ron casi no pasaba tiempo con ella i con Harry, al salir de cada clase preferia ir en busca de su novia que quedarse con ellos, incluso durante los desayunos comidas y cenas se le veia cerca de Bo.  
  
Hermione trataba de olvidarse de aquella situacion pasando tiempo con Zach, quien ia se habia mejorado bastante de los golpes. tambien se refugiaba en las tareas y de vez en cuando hiba a la biblioteca. pensaba que Ron tambien le sacaba la vuelta a ella pues jamas se lo habia encontrado por los pasillos o en la sala comun, de alguna manera comenzaba a extrañar los pleitos que tenia con el y sobre todo extrañaba el tenerlo cerca. no sufria por el, pues pensaba que si lo mejor para el era estar con Bo, entonces ella apoyaba lo que seria mejor para el, inclusive cuando esto no le conviniera mucho.  
  
A las 2 semanas de que Ron y Bo comenzaran con su relacion, mientras Hermione y zach daban un paseo, este se le declaro por decima vez a la chica y le pidio que fuera su novia, Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces acepto a aquella propuesta, no era una forma de venganza hacia Ron, pues de alguna manera sentia que aun cuando Ron se enterara de aquello no le importaria mucho pus tenia ala chica mas deseada de Hogwarts.  
  
La primera persona en enterarse fue Ginny obviamente y por lo tanto Harry se entero a los pocos minutos despues, no fue algo que se extendio como plaga a comparacion del noviazgo de Ron, pero poco a poco la gente se fue enterando del noviazgo de Zach y Hermione, quien no creia que Ron fuese a saber de aquello algun dia, pues segun escuchaba en los pasillos estaba completamente enamorado de Bo. Habia varios rumores sobre aquella pareja, y el que mas afecto a Hermione fue aquel que escucho en unos lavados.  
  
-Weasley muere por Bo.. al parece ayer por la noche le confeso que la amaba  
  
-aaaw, pero que lindo... cualquiera quisiera ser Bo.. es tan lindo...  
  
Pero ya no escucho mas pues decidio salir del baño antes de que se le hiriera mas el orgullo. Zach pr otro lado no estaba del todo mal, la trataba como reina, algo que Ron jamas habia hecho, toda su atencion se concentraba en ella y esto no le parecia para nada mal, si no al contrario.  
  
-Buenas noches- se despidio Zach de ella al llegar a la sala comun despues de un largo paseo por el castillo y se acerco para darle un pequeño beso.  
  
-buenas noches- respondio Hermione y atravezo el retrato de la señora gorda para caminar por el pasillo que la llevaba a la sala comun, distraida, pero no mas que Ron, quien se acercaba hacia ella con la mirada gacha e inevitablemente chocaron el uno con el otro.  
  
-Lo siento- comenzo Ron con una voz apagada, pero al ver que quien habia cochado con el era Hermione su voz se apago aun mas -Hermione...  
  
-no hay problema Ron... de verdad- y se quedaron ahi sin apartarse del camino por unos segundosen silencio hasta que Ron hablo.  
  
-me entere de lo tuyo con zach... felicidades, me da gusto que...- dio un suspiro largo y profundo- que estes con quien quieres en verdad  
  
Hermione tenia ganas de gritarle que a quien verdad queria era a el, que Zach no era mas que una salida, una resignacion, pero sabia ke no era lo correcto.  
  
-Gracias, a mi tambien me da gusto saber que tu tienes a Bo no? wow! es magnifico- contesto ella saiendo que tal vez el sarcasmo en su voz habia sido notable, pero Ron no dijo nada sobre aquello solo asintio con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que Hermione pudiera pasar.  
  
Ella atravezo la sala comun deseando que nada de las ultimas 3 semans hubiera pasado, que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero sabia que era mucho pedir que nisiquyiera en este mundo magico aquello podia pasar, pues no seria la realidad. al llegar al pie de las scaleras, volteo de nuevo hacia el pasillo donde se habia topado con Ron, y ahi estaba el con su mirada clavada en Hermione, tan confundida como la de ella, pero tan orgulloso como ella... cada quien dio la vuelta y siguio su camino, sin saber que les deparaba el destino.  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
--------------  
  
no0o0o0o0o! pero cuanto tiempo sin verlos :(! jejeje sorrieee ia sabenlo tipico les pido disculpas por mi tardanza i pss muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review.. no tengo mucho que decir.. la vdd es que no estoy muy satisfecha con este capoitulo.. pero les dire que es algo asi como un conector para lo que viene en el futuro... creanme que el proximo capitulo tendra una trama aun mas interesante que este, ke les repito fue coo un conector...  
  
como siempre dedicado a mi amiga MIYU :) tqm amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :) i pss a los de siempre i por supuesta a cada uno de los que me dejaron review!!! i a quienes me an agregao a su lista de autores favorito0os! que honor!! no sabeen :)  
  
pss espero ke les guste i porfavor revieeeeeew no tengo mucho ke decir hoy... me da verguenza volver desdpues de 5 meses :$  
  
los quiero0o0o0o0  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT 


	12. al mundo

-------------------------------------------

Hoy eh descubierto, que al final de mi camino

Esta lo inimaginable

-------------------------------------------

El invierno no tardo mucho en llegar y la nieve invadieron los verdes terrenos del colegio. Hermiones temblaba mientras caminaba hacia la clase de herbologia que por mas reproches y reclamos la señora sprout se habia negado a cambiar de lugar, pues la clase de plantas que se encargaban de estudiar como examen final crecian meohjr en un clima frio. Aun cuando se abia cubrido con todo lo que podia y habia utilizado un hechizo calentador en sus ropasestas ya comenzaban a enfriarsee por lo que no podia evitar que su cara se sonojara por el viento frio ke pegaba contra su piel, algo que le molestaba demasiado. fue entonces cuando sintio un brazo rodearla i darle un poco de calir humano.

-Hola - la saludo un rubio con la nariz tan roja como la de Hemione

-Zach! que haces aqui?- le pregunto ella por lo que zacharias Smith la miro extrañado y hasta con un poco de indignacion en sus ojos -quiero decir: Hola!... pero que haces aqui?- pregunto de nuevo Hermione mientras sentia como sus mejillas de enrojecian aun mas por la pena de aquella pregunta.

-Te vi caminando hacia los invernadedos y pense que necesitarias un poco de compañia para calentar el ambiente.

-bueno, gracias.. pero creo que podrias enfermarte.. estas muy poco abrigado y el frio es aterrador -comenzo a regañar Hermione

-calma.. tu me puedes ayudar a que el frio no me dañe- y sin decir o hacer mas se acerco a Hermione, primero para kitarle la bufanda ke le tapaba los labios y despues cubrirlos con sus propios labios. no pasaron mas de 5 segundos cuando Hermione comenzo a escuchar la voz de personas acercandose a donde estaban ellos por lo qe mejor decidio separarse de Zach, comprobando que si se acercaban personas y lo peor del asunto era que no era cualquiera...

Harry y Ron-Bo caminaban sobre la nieve cubiertos de diversas bufandas y sueters. Bo como siempre solgada de Ron y discutiendo con Harry por tonetrias como el color de la nieve o los arboles. En realidad Hermione no se podia acostumbrart a que aquella chica estuviera con ellos gran parte del tiempo por lo que preferia estar sola. Harry por otro lado parecia que ia no soportaba tampoco e hecho de que Ron anduviera con Bonice, pues siempre era lo mismo... antes era Harry el calmado el que escuchaba las peleas entre Ron y Hermione, ahora era Ron el callado el intermediario que tenia que soportar como Harry y Bo casi se mataban por la mas minimo razon.

Pero aquella vez no estaba tratando de calmarlos como siempre lo hacia, Hermione voltio hacia el, quien mantenia su mirada clavada en Zach y de vez en cuando pasaba a Hermione por unos segundos. y pasaron a su lado sin decir nada, harry parecia averse no dado cuenta de su presencia. Hermione se despidio de Zach y siguio su camino a los invernaderos.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquella tarde 2 dias ntes de que las vacaciones de navidad comezaran, Ginny recibio una carta con su vieja lechuza Erol, quien cause un gran relajo en la sala comun.

-Hermione! te tengo buenas noticias- grito Ginny de un lado de la sala comun al otro, Hermione solo levanto su mirada del pesado libro que tenia sobre su regazo.

-Que son las buenas noticias?

-mi mama me acaba de mandar una lexhuza

-creo que todos aqui nos dimos cuenta de eso Ginny

-vaya parece que alguien tiene mal humor el dia de hoy- replico la elirroja con una sonrisa en su cara, pero Hermione la miro con enojo por lo que se olvidod e la sonrisa de inmediato -bueno como sea... el punto es que me pidio que te invitara a quedarte con nosotros esta navidad.

-no lo creo Ginny- contesto sin pensarlo 2 veces

-pero por que no? sera divertido... tu sabes que las navidades en mi casa son de lo mejor y...

-creo que tu sabes muy bien por que no...

-por Ron?- pregunto Ginny y Hermione asintio con la cabeza- pense que ya lo habias superado.

-ya lo supere Ginny... no es eso.. es solo que las cosas ia no son iguales entre nosotros y tal vez el no quiera ke vaya a tu casa esta navidad... no quisiera incomodarlo.

-Pero eres mi amiga tambien.. y tengo derecho a invitar a una amiga ia que el invita a Harry... Hermione no me puedees dejar solaaaaaaa con....!- pero la frase nunca se termino.

-con quien? hibas a decir algo mas no?

-ps si.. con puros chicos quiero decir... :s ahora abra uno mas y aunc uando tengo la compañia de mi mama bueno no es lo mismo que una chcia de mi edad.. NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA!

-NO LO SE! tendria que pedir permiso.. y cancelarle a mispadres de nuevo... esto es... algo poco amistoso de mi :S se los e hecho varias veces y no me gustaria q...

-ya lo see! que tus papas vengan en navidad tambien! asi no tendrian ke pasar las fstividades solos y tu podrias estar con ellos... dudo que a mama le importe.

-No lo se Ginny- respondio de nuevo tratano de evitar la fuerte mirada de su amiga -lo siento, dejame pensarlo.

-faltan 2 dias para irnos a casaa hermione! no tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo... necesito una respuesta hoy- dijo por ultimo la chica Weasley, antes de ser interrumpida por una voz masculina

-respuesta para que Ginny?- pregunto Harry quien llegaba a donde estaban las chicas acompañado de Ron, pero el ultimo simplemente siguio su camino un poco mas haya para tirarse sobre un sillon llenandolo de nieve.

-y exactamente de dodne vienen ustedes 2?- fue la respuesta de Ginny que habia ignorado completamente las palabras de Harry.

-solo andabamos en nuestras escobas, un ultimo vuelo antes de irnos a casa...- contesto con un tono de desesperacion - pero no contestaste a mi pregunta: respuesta a que?

-es solo que GINNY- hablo Hermione antes de que la pelirroja pudiera siquiera articular palabra y remarcando s nombre- insiste en que deveria de ir con ustedes a la madriguera esta navidad, lo cual me parece una locura de principio a fin.

-aja... pues yo no le veo la locura, tienes que i Hermi- dijo Harry sin pensarlo 2 veces y tomando jalando una silla para tomar asiento cerca del fuego mientras se quitaba todas sus tunicas, bufanda y guantes empapados.

-no me llames Hermi- se limito a contestar y guardo silencio, pero si apartar u mirada ni de Ginny ni de hHarry. la chica le hacia señas de frustracion al segundo quien parecia completamente confundido. Cuando tanto Harry como Ginny volvieron su mirada a hermione, ella trato de finjir que seguia leyendo.

-Hermione.. porfavor?- rogo Harry tratando de sonar no muy desesperado.

-dame una buena razon Harry... solo una para ir a la madriguera

-pasar la navidad entre amigos?- pregunto no muy convencido de que aquello fuera la razon suficiente para convencer a hermione de que fuera.

-AGH!- grito por ultimo Hermione atrayendo la atencion de algunos y cerrando el pesado libro de un golpe, se puso de pie tambalenasode un poco por el tamaño y peso de aquel artefacto. Cuando logro obtener el equilibrio necesario siguio su camino hacia las escaleras de las chicas, peor antes de poner un pie sobre ellas la voz de Ginny se escucho tras ella de nuevo.

-eso es un SI?

-NO!- contesto Hermione, pero no dio ni un paso mas...

-pero lo pensaras vdd?- pregunto esta vez Harry. Hermione solo asintio con la cabeza cansada del tema y siguio su camino por las escaleras -QUE BIEN!- griuto Harry a todo pulmon -POR QUE NO PUEDES DEJARNOS SOLOS CON ESA... aaush Ginny.. eso dolio.

Hermione sabia a la perfeccion que escondian algo, pero no tenia tiempo para ponerse a averiguar cual era aquel secreto. no pudo leer en el resto de la tarde pues la idea de pasar la navidad con los weasley rondaba por su cabeza. adoraba a esa familia inclusive a los molestos gemelos que a pesar del paso de los años seguian siendo iguyal de traviesos y bromistas que la primera vez que los vio en el express de hogwarts. Le era imposible olvidar ese momento por mas que quisiese, en especial el momento en que entro a aquel compartimiento donde se encontraba Harry potter y el pelirrojo desconocido que termino siendo hermano de los molestos gemelos.

No podia imaginarse todas unas vacaciones lejos de ellos, de Harry, de Ginny y sobre todo de Ron, pues aun cuando ya nisiquiera se dirigian la palabra o las pocas palabras que se decian el uno al otroi eran completamente formales, el hecho de no verlo a diario por lo menos unos segundos le parecia molesto. El pensar que pasaria una navidad callada, seria y aburrida solo con sus padres, tal vez leyendo un ñlibro que ya habia leido unas 5 veces antes le sonaba un tanto fuera de lo comun. le atraia mas la idea de la ruidosa familia llena de gente felices platicando unos con otros hasta peleandose, pero nunuca en silencio y siempre algo gracioso por lo que reirse.

No necesitaba mas, esta navidad al igaul que las ultimas 2 la pasaria con la familia Weasley.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El viaje a casa habia sido plancentero de alguna manera, Zach no e habia despegado del lado de Hermione y por una parte ella lo agradecia pues no habia visto a Ron en todo el dia , nisiquiera subirse al expreso, lo cual solo podia decir una cosa: estaba con Bo. no sabia como ella podia ser capaz de seguir pensando en el pelirrojo despues de que tenia un novio propio que no tenia nada que ver con Ron. y no era que Zach no le agradara, claro que elk agradaba su compañia, dusfrutaba con el de unso buenos ratos y sabia que aquel chico que alguna vez le parecio de mal gusto, realmente la queria, lo demostraba con cada accion y palabra y despues de todo, ¿quien era ella para negarse a tal cariño?.

Pues asi era como lo veia, como un favor que Zacharias Smith le estab haciendo y algo que ella no podia escoger. Ella no era bella como muchas de las chicas que podian escoger entre 5 o 10 chicos, y sabia que tambien era una insoportable sabelotodo,¿ a quien podria gustarle alguien como ella?, por eso agradecia tal vez de la forma en que mejor podia a Zach y si Zach era feliz sindo su novio, entonces ella era feliz por poder hacer feliz a alguien mas, pero aun asi... en el fondo.. habia un fantasma que le recordaba que no era completamente feliz, que tal vez tenia a un chico lindo y agradable que se preocupaba por ella y la queria, pero por mas que tratase y pusiera todo de su parte no conseguia lo que buscaba: emocionarse por la presencia de Zach como lo hacia cuando Ron llegaba, o sentir ke tan solo un abrazo o una acaricia eran suficientes para estas bien. Zach lo intentaba, pero ese sentimiento simplemente no nacia en ella.

-Hermione, hemos llegado- dijo Zach sacandola de sus pensamientos mientras la tambaleaba un poco con el brazo que la rodeaba. -has estado muy callada, pasa algo?

-No zach, es solo que- contesto hermione mientras se mordia el labio inferior, no sabia si aqiuello que estaba por decir era lo correcto -creo que necesitamos un tiempo, tu sabes las vacaciones nos haran pensar mejor y todo eso.

-tiempo¡?- regunto el rubio con una sonrisita en su cara- yo no necesito tiempo, tiempo contigo claro! pero tiempo... quieres decir separados! estaremos separados tu en tu casa io en la mia, me encantaria que vinieras y conocieras a mis padres y yo concoer a los tuyos...

-No!- dijo Hermione un poco asustada de todo lo que habia dicho Zach- no entiendes.

-Hermione! que esperaas? ya hemos llegado- dijo Ginny mientras salia del compartimiento con todas sus cosas.

-voy en un segundo Ginny-contesto ella y la vio alejarse con Harry a su lado, cronkshanks parecia aver entendido que deverdad necesitaba tiempo a solas con zahc por lo que no hizo mas que seguir a la pelirroja y al chico hasta fuera del tren.

-que es lo que no entiendo?- pregunto Zach, quitando el brazo que tenia sobre los hombros de hermione.

-todo! el tiempo... hay muchas cosas que no entenderias

-claro, no puedo entenderlas si no las hablaz! dime que es lo que pasa! no te parece la idea de que conocscas a mis papas y yo a los tuyos por que en realidad a mi me suena como una magnifica

-Zach! detente... mis padres nisiquiera saben de ti- Zach se alejo aun mas de Hermione y por una extraña erazon en lugar de sentirse mal por aquello, Herione se sintio liberada de un gran peso, aquello le dio rienda para seguir hablando -y aun cuando lo supiesen, nisiquiera voy a pasar la navidad con ellos.

-y a donde iras en todo caso?- pregunto el extrañado.

-a la madriguera, con los Weasley- contesto Hermione y Zach dejo salir un gran y largo suspiro para comenzar a a hablar.

-Tenia que ser Weasley! es solo que no entiendo, aun piensas en el verdad?

-no es eso! no voi por el.. Ginny me invito! harry estara ahi tambien y quiero pasar la navidad entre amigos, toda su familia son amigos mios y de mi familia tambien.

-puedes ocultar a tu novio, pero no a tus amiguitos! parece que te importan mas ellos que yo... MAS ELLOS QUE LO NUESTRO HERMIONE- grito por ultimo, y Herione permanecio en silencio unos segundos, sabiendo perfecrtamente cual era la respuesta a aquello.

-Creo que tienes razon Zach!- dijo al fin, y Zach al oir aquello se puso de pie tomo sus osas y salio del compartimiento sin decir nada mas.

Tal vez Hermione fuera una chica sin conrazon, pero se sentia feliz de haber terminado aquello, que en lugar de darle paz, emocion o felicidad se habia convertido en un peso, en una desgracia. Hermione tomo sus cosas y salio del expresso, esperando tener la fuerza y valor suficiente paar seguir adelante ahora que no tenia a Zach como refuerzo. pues por mas cruel que se scuchara, sabia enel fondo que Zach no era mas que una venganza hacia Ron, a quien parecia no importarle si Hermione tenia o no novio.

No muy lejos de la puerta por la que desendio se encontraba gran parte de la familia Weasley reunida: los gemelos con sus tunicas particularmente unicas, el sr y la sra welasye quienes abrazaban a harry y Ginny respectivamente, Bill con su cabellera larga y roja brillante sonreia a una chica con la que estrechaba su mano derecha. Hermione no tardo en darse cuenta que aquella chica era Bo, quien sujetaba con su otra mano a Ron. Pocos segundos despues Hermione ya estaba junto a la familia Weasley entrando a una tortura.

-Hola Hermione- la saludaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y con entusiasmo- no abrazaras a tus hermanos mayores?- preguntaron los chicos y por primera vez Hermione no dudo en hacerlo y tampockse cuestiono a como se habian llamado a si mismos, como los hermanos mayores de Hermione. pero aquella felicidad que pretendia remarcarle en la cara a Bonice que los chicos la trataban como una mas de la familia se apago al oir el entusiasmo con que la sra weasley habia saludado a la rubia.

-Oh! me da tanto gusto por fin poder conocerte... Ron nos a hablado maravillas de ti- y le dio un abrazo.

Hermione no podia culpar a la Sra weasley por ser tan calida con la novia de su hijo, pero de alguna forma sintio un coraje tremendo contra ella por haberla recibido tan bien. habia deseado que la mirara de una forma despectiva, pero aquello no sucedio.

-Pero Hermione! ven aca!- dijo la señora weasley despues de soltar a bonice quien regreso al lado de Ron - que felicidad que puedas venir a quedarte con nosoitros esta navidad tambien

-Tus padres iran tambien no Hermione?¡ estoy tan emocionado!- agrego el señor weasley mientras tomaba los baules de Ginny y Ron.

-si, asi lo creo sr weasley- contestoi ella mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a el tambien.

-bueno parece que cada año nuestra casa tiene mas visitantes- dijo la señora weasley -vamos chicos, los automoviles del ministerio estan a la derecha del estacionamiento, es hora de comer, vamos apurense!

-que quiere decir con eso sra weasley?

-el estacionamiento querida.. el aunto que el ministerio nos proporciono... tu sabes que Arthur

-no! me referia a los visitantes... cada año tienen a mas visitantes...

-claro querida, el año pasado fue la novia de Charlie... ahora la novia de Ron.

Hermione paro de un golpe haciendo a Ron tropezar con ella, pero el chico no le reclamo nada siguio su camino de la mano de Bo mientras con la otra tiraba del baul de su novia. Era aquello lo que Harry y Ginny escondian y ahora no podia cambiar de idea, no tenia forma de comunicarse con sus padres y aun cuadno la tuviera seria una estupides no ir con los weasley solo por que la novia de Ron tambin hiba, seria un tanto obvio y era lo que menos queria, darle el gusto a Ron de saber que aun le dolia el verlo con otra.

-Algun problema Hermione?- pregunto Bill quien se habia kedado atras del grupo al igual que ella -dejame ayudarte con eso- agrego y tomo el baul de Hermione quien seguia en las nubes pensando en que pesadilla de invierno seria aquel, tal vez hubiera sido mejor leer por 5ta vez alguno de sus libros en la tranquilidad de su casa.

-vienes? o piensas pasar las fiestas en la estacion?- Hermione no contesto aquello pero apresuro su paso paera alcanzar a Bill.

Al llegar a la madriguera Hermion saludo a los demas integrantes de la familia: charlie y su novia (Penny) proxima a ser esposa a la cual ya conocia, una inteligente bruja que al igual que Charlie al terminar en Hogwarts habia ido a trabajar a gringotts., a Hermione le gustaba chrlar con ella pues siempre tenia algo nuevo e interesante que contar.

-es una lastima- agrego cuando termino de relatar la fantastica historia de como habia terminado en el hospital en la busqueda de un tesoro perdido. Hermione la miro con confusion y ella capto aquella mirada- tu sabes, cualquiera pensaria que tu y Ron terminarian juntos, pero miralo viene a casa con novia y todo.. supongo que va muy enserio no?- agrego por ultimo antes de ir a saludar a Ron y Bonice.

Hermione no se sentia muy feliz en aquel lugar donde ella habia imaginado pasaria una nvidad irrepetible, tal vez por el hecho de que al imaginar madriguera se imaginaba a un Ron lejos de aquella rubia, pero no fue asi. Los primeros dias fueron un total infierno, le era un tanto desesperante depsertar en la mañaa para descubrir que ni Ron ni Bonice estabanen la casa y aun cuando siempre habia algo que hacer en aquel peculiar lugar, ella no se sentia satisfecha. Pero a la semana justo el dia de noche buena la sra weasley le levanto el animo con uno de sus comentarios.

-jamas pense que seria asi- dijo mientras movia su barita de un ladoa otro para levantar los platos del desayuno -Bu.. Bo o como sea que se llame... no es la clase de chica que yo esperaba para Ron... yo ya me habia hecho a la idea.

-a la idea de que exactamente mama?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno, tu sabes Ginny a que terminaria con una chica inteligente, capaz con caracter

-creo que Ron es alergico a ese tipo de chicas sra. weasley- dijo Hermione con la voz un poco apagada.

-Estoy segura que no... oh ahi vienen de su caminata matutina... esa mujer fatal! no me da muy buena espina- dijo por ultimo para despues seguir con sus labores en la cocina mientras Ron y Bo entraban por la puerta trasera hacia la cocina, hubo un silencio muy incomodo para todos, en el que Ginny no podia sostener la riza.

-Ire a darme una ducha... te molesta si te dejo aqui, con las chicas?

-no! para nada.. tal vez podria ayudar a tu mama con..

-NO!- dijo rapidamente la señora Weasley -querida, no me gustaria que te lastimaras algo en tu estancia y la limpieza de la cocina siempre a sido algo mas de la familia.

-bueno, solo me sentare... te esperare aqui Ronald- dijo Bo, por lo que Ginny no pudo controlarse y solto una carcajada mientras Ron salio como tomate de la cocina hacia las escaleras, sus pasos se perdieron mientras subia.

-Hermione, querida... tu conoces muy bien el lugar por que no me ayudas a acomodar los platos?- le dijo agregando un guiño al final de su frase y Hermione sonrio de oreja a oreja. no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Bo, quien envolvia sus brazos y tornaba su cara a una de enojo, Ginny seguia carcajeandose cada vez mas hasta que la sra weasley le pidio cordura.

- - - - - - - - - -

-es que aun no lo puedo creer Ginny!

-Calma Hermione, lo has controilado muy bien por una semana... ademas creo que tengo la idea perfetca para que te vengues de Ron..

- a si? cual seria esa?- pregunto Hermione mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

-Deverias invitar a Zach a la cena hoy, o tal vez mañana, Ron se morira! estoy segura...

-Ginny, dudo que a Ron le importe si traigo o no a Zach- contesto hermione y ginny rio de aquello. -que te causa tanta risa?

-el hecho de que ninguno de los 2 acepte que se siguen importando el uno al otro- dijo Ginny, pero Hermione no respondio a aquello- lo invitaras o no? tu sabes que en esta casa hay espacio para todos.

-tal vez sea una buena idea... pero hay un gran inconveniente.- Ginny la vio extrañada esperando a que Hermione siguiera hablando - Zach y yo no somos novios... has notado que nisiquiera a escrito en toda una semana? debe de estar peor que enojado... tal vez no quiera ni verme y traerlo solo le daria mas alas, algo que hize durante mucho tiempo y creo que fue un gran error.

-WOW! por que no me habias contado eso?

-Supongo que no es algo que me encante recordar- contesto Hermione y guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que alguien toco la puerta y in esperar respuesta la abrio. Era Harry quien llevaba en su mano izquierda una de las escobas viejas y desgastadas de los Weasley.

-Jugaremos Quidditch.. tal vez quieran acompañarnos!.

Hermione no se sentia con gran humor para irlos a ver jugar quidditch, pero al ver el entusiasmo de Ginny decidio acompañarlos pero con un libro en su mano. El frio era algo intenso pero aquello parecia ningun problema para los hermanos Weasley quienes jugaban animadamente. inclusive Penny y Bo era parte del juego, aunque la ultima parecia mas bien decidida a seguir a Ron de un lado a otro haciendose la victima para que la ayudase con esto o aquello.

Miro por unos segundos lo patetico que era esa imagen, sobre todo cuando Bo fingio tener un problema con la escoba. Si la imaginacion de Hermione no la traicionaba, al momento en que la rubia habia gritado el nombre de Ron, este habia rodado los ojos y en lugar de ir hacia ella haciendose el que no habia escuchado se habia alejado mas hacia el centro del juego. Bo al notar aquello no dijo nada mas y al parecer cualquierproblema que su escoba pudo aver tenido desaparecio y miro hacia todos lados un tanto avergonazada de que Ron no le hayase puesto atención y al ver que hermione clavaba su mirada en ella, volo con rapides hacia donde habia ido Ron y sin decirle nada, mientras el agitaba sus manos para recibir la quaffle le planto un beso. Ron tardo unos segundo en captar que estaba pasando y cuando lo hizo puso sus manos abajo y la quaffle dio con toda su velocidad en la cabeza de Bo.

La tarde no pudo ser mejor para Hermione, por lo que mientras bromeaba con los demas weasley la noche llego con rapidez y cuando menos se dio cuenta sus padres estaban llegando para compartir la cena. Ron hiba y venia al cuarto donde estaba Bo, quien decidio no presentarse a al cena por dolor de cabeza, pero en realidad nadie la extraño, era exactamente que las otras navidades. Un poco despues de que todos habia comenzado a cenar Ron bajo a compañarlos y parecia extasiado consigo mismo, pues al fin tuvo un poco de tiempo para pasarla como en los viejos tiempos.

la cena que habia preparado la señora weasley habia estado exquisita y ya a mayoria en la mesa habai terminado de cenar, cuando una lechuza entro como loca por la ventana, estrellandose contra el plato vacio de pure de papas. Fred lo tomo para desatarle la carta que llevaba en la pata.

-Pero Querida Hermione.... siento que abras de emocionarte por esta- dijo Fred en un tono demasiado rebuscado.

-Si, has recibido una carta de tu adorado- siguio george, peor Hermione se puso de pie de pronto y se la arranco de las manos antes de que siguieran disiendo mas, pues sus papas no sabian de la existencia de Zach, mucho menos de un noviazgo con el.

-si me permiten, yo no usmeo en el correo de ustedes 2- y salio del comedor para poder leer aquella carta, en segundos el ruido en el comedor renacio.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Yo se que al final del pasado termino no quedamos exactamente como los mejores amigos del mundo y es por eso que no habai escrito en toda esta semana. En realidad esperaba a que tu lo hicieras primero y me dijeras que nada de lo que habiamos hablado en el compartimiento del Expresso era cierto, pero el tiempo paso y ninguna carta tuya llego. No espero que sigas sintiendo lo mismo que yo, pero si espero que por lo menos sigas siendo mi amiga y no me dejes sin esperanza alguna de que tal vez puedas ofrecerme algo mas que amistad. Espero que esta sea una muy feliz navidad para ti y sin nada mas que decirte me despido. Te quiere, Zach._

Hermione doblo la carta y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos decidida a volver al comedor.

-hora de los regalos!- dijo entusiasmada la Sra Weasley y camino hacia donde estaba Hermione. -querida, me harias un favor?- la chica solo asintio con la cabeza -ve a la azotea y trae los regalos que estan ahi, sons unos cuantos, si necesitas ayuda solo avisame esta bien?

-Claro Sra. Weasley- solo contesto hermione y comenzo a subir la larga escalinata hacia el cuarto superior.

No tardo mas de 2 minutos en encontrar l apuerta sucia y quebradiza de madera un poco bofiada, entro por ella i fue directo a los regalos que estaban frente a ella, al fondo del cuarto. Comenzo a recogerlos uno por uno hasta que escucho un crujido tras ella que la hizo tirar de nuevo al suelo los regalos. le resultaba un tanto tenebroso aquel lugar. Volteo hacia donde habia escuchado aquel ruido y encontro a Ron, sentado en la orilla de la polvorienta ventana. Aquella imagen le recordo tanto a la vez que fue a la torre donde dormian las lechuzas y Ron estaba ahi, paciente, callado.

Al parecer por el ruido de los regalos al caer, Ron tambien habai volteado hacia donde estaba ella. Los 2 guardaron un largo silencio, ninguno lo bastantemente capaz para articular una palabra. y las palabras nunuca llegaron. Ron extendio su mano hacia Hermione y ella camino hasta dodne estaba tomandola sin decir nada. Llego hasta la ventana y la vista era casi tan hermosa como la de los terrenos de hogwarts. Se distinguian miles de copas de arboles y a lo lejos la luz del pueblo alumbraba un poco del cielo.

-que haces aqui?- se atrevio por fin a decir Hermione, sin dejar de notar que seguian tomados de la mano, ninguno dispuesto a quitarla.

-subi a pensar- contesto el, cortante sin mucho mas q decir y apreto la mano de Hermione, perode una forma cariñosa.

-Donde esta Bo?- pregunto la chica agachando su cabeza avergonzada por aquella pregunta.

-En s cuarto tal vez, haciendose la victima que es lo que mejor hace- contesto Ron y solto una risita. Hermione le contesto con una sonrisa tambien - Donde esta Zach?- pregunto ahora el pelirrojo.

-Supongo que en su casa, no e sabido mcuho de el ultimamente- y hermione se arrepintio de aver dicho aquello, Ron le solto la mano y la miro con enojo

-Pero acabas de recibir una carta suya!

-la primera en dias

-Que quieres decir?- se venturo a poreguntar de nuevo Ron.

Hermione miro al cielo, nublado con una que otra estrella que se scapaba entre ellos, tomo un respiro no muy segura de si deveria de decirle la verdad, pero sabia que al final la verdad siempre era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

-El y yo, ya no estamos juntos Ronald.

-Por que no me lo habias dicho?- volvio a preguntar Ron, mientras el rojo en su cara comenzaba a aumentar, hermione sentia que aquello se pondria feo.

-Es solo que no pense que fuera importante! NO ES IMPORTANTE! no me gusta recordarlo- contesto ella cabizbaja

-Tant te duele el averlo perdido?- pregunto por ultimo el chico, y sin decir nada mas se puso de pie y salio de la azotea. golpeando la puerta duro a su salida lo cual hizo estremecer a la casa. a lo lejos la voz de la señora weasley se ecsucho - esta todo bien haya arriba?- pero nadie contesto.

Hermione se digno a recoger de nuevo los regalos y a hacer su camino hacia abajo. Consternada, de por que derepente era tan importante decirle al mundo entero que su relacion con Zach habia acabado. ¿es que acaso si le importaba? acaso lo que habia dicho ginny aquel dia en la mañana era cierto, ¿a los 2 les seguia oimportando el otro y ninguno lo aceptaba? Aquella pregunta tenia respuesta en el momento en que Hermione puso su pie en el ultimo escalon: Si, seguia importandole mucho Ron, lo seguia queriendo, le seguia gustando con todo y su morral de defectos que incluian a Bo, pero tenia que descubrir si aquel sentimiento aun era reciproco. pero no lo sabria aquella noche y tal vez no en semanas, esto lo supo al llegar al comedor donde no se encontraba Ron.

-------------------------------------------

0olaaaa ) que tal? este es mi regalito de navidad jejeje.. la vdd es que ya hasta me da pena pedirles disculpas por la tardanza... pero muchas gracias si leiste esto despues de 4 meses sin publicar, muchas racias deveras lo aprecio... Quiero agradecer tambien a quienes em dejaron review en el capitulo pasado, que sinceramente no fue mucho de mi gusto, pero como les explique solo era como un puente para llegar a los capitulos finales de la historia. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. No les puedo asegurar cuantos capitulos faltan, pero ya estamos llegando al final.

-ya saben dedicado pero esta veeez va para todos y cada uno de los que a leido mmis fics sin importar que hayan dejado review o no.. muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo ) y pss muchas thanks a quienes me agregaron a su lista de autores favoritos!! son lo maximo ) deveras que me hacen sentri orgullosa :) - Sedunae Hellgate - vicky potter 07 - yalimie - Camille Potter - Korishiteru y Nakumi Black.. no me cans de decirles que muchas gracias ) 10x x 1o0o

Bueno me depsido... nomas pidiendoles una ultima cosaaa: reviewwwwwwww pleaseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! D jejeej vamos! nada les cuesta y harian feliz a cualquiera ) es como una sonrisa... espero que les haya gustado ) i ojala me den su opinion por medio de reviews!

REVIIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!!!

cuidense too0od0os

Los quiero0o0

atte

Rupert Fan

Ronnie's Lover

LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT


End file.
